The Unbroken Chain
by Taurus Versant
Summary: The path to becoming a Shinigami is a long path, and few see it to the end. When fate strikes two brothers on parallel paths, what will occur, when their unbroken chain pulls taut, and the two come together once more...
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE ONE**

"Look, Idrae, I can see the Ferris Wheel!"

"Yes, Rusill, I can see it too."

I look with a smile to Idrae, my mirror image of a twin. We are both toddlers, both with the same scruffy brown-black hair, both the same dark blue eyes, both the same happy smile. We are going to the amusement park today. Rusill's been looking forward to it for ages. We're very alike, so we don't really need full words to talk with each other. Which is good. We are young. No others could understand us.

Mother and father are in the car's front. They are talking amongst themselves as well, occasionally looking back to check that we are well. They love us much.

Rusill is being excited again; he's always been more energetic than me. I am happy for today, but he is more so. That is fine as well.

I think, the first noise that had made me cry was the scream. Yes, it was definitely the scream, that was so loud and sad, it scared me. The second noise was so much louder, like the world itself was ending. And then, then there was so much silence. So much silence, it was unbearable.

Time wavered for a while, I could not understand what was happening. And then, a butterfly flew past me, and everything turned white.

But the butterfly, how strange. It was black…

* * *

_I will wait._

_They promised me a trip to the Amusement Park. I am here now. But they are not. I will wait._

_These chains clink loudly, but they are unimportant. I am waiting. They will come._

_I will wait. None will move me._

_But this chain hurts; I wish it would go away. It hurts to touch and pull, I have to leave it._

_Nobody here looks at me, it's like they can't see me. Event the odd people in black, running this way and that, yelling to each other some strange commands, they cannot see me either. No matter._

_I will wait._

--

**PROLOGUE TWO**

"You're very hungry, aren't you?"

"You bet, Grandma. I'm starving!"

"Ohohohoho, it's lovely to see such a lively child as you."

That's Grandma Mina. She's looking after a whole bunch of us kids. I'm always the hungriest though, but she doesn't mind. She's very nice, always asking us how we're feeling and helping us make new friends. Sometimes I'm sad, but she always makes us feel better. She's taught us all many things, about this other side.

I wonder where mother and father are? I hope they're alright. It would be sad if something happened to them. But I'm sure they're fine. Grandma tells us that it sometimes takes a few months for Shinigami to find souls, so I have to be patient. But they'll come eventually. I know they will. I'll just wait.

* * *

_I…am hungry. Very hungry. I am so hungry, so very very hungry. Hunger, it seems to be all I can think about. Just thinking it makes me hungrier. That chain is gone at last, so I can move now._

_I want…souls. Yes, that sounds delicious. So delicious I can barely take it. I want them, so so much._

_There! There are some. They look so good, I cannot resist. They scream things at me, but I am too hungry to listen. What are these words? 'Mother', 'father', I do not know them or need them. All I need is to satisfy my hunger._

_They are good, so very tasty. But I am still hungry._

_How odd._

_Perhaps, there are more. I will go and find them._

_To stop this hunger._

--

**PROLOGUE THREE**

"Ha! That's a decent appetite you got on you, kid."

"This is delicious, mister. How'd you make it?"

"Family secret, kiddo! Can't go telling everyone, can I now?"

"Family, huh?"

"Ohh, sorry, I didn't know."

"No, it's fine. It's been three years already. It's strange though, how much you grow up from dying."

"It'll do that to you, kid, it'll do that."

Yes, it's been three years. I am no longer sad; I think this much time has forced me to accept it. I have my new brothers and sisters, and I have grandma, and this mister visits us and gives us food and sweets now. I am happy again.

I wonder whatever happened to them, mother, father, and Rusill. I guess, I'll never know.

* * *

_Dangerous. They're dangerous._

_The black robes, the ones with the swords._

_They're dangerous._

_I will have to avoid them from here on out. I cannot let them catch me. They're scary; I want them to go away. Why can't they just let me eat?_

_I'm hungry, so so hungry. I just want to eat in peace._

_I can't let them find me. I will have to avoid them._

_I will not let the Death catch me._

--

**PROLOGUE FOUR**

"Look at you, Idrae, all cleaned up, you're quite the handsome young man!"

"Grandma, stop, you're embarrassing me."

"Nonsense. Now go on, my hungry little child. Your first day at the Shinigami Academy. I'm so proud of you."

"Grandma?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Thank you."

I am going to become a Shinigami. I am seventeen now, and able to fight. I'm still as hungry as ever, I learned the reason for that ten years ago, and made my decision then. And now, I begin the real journey of life. Life, ha, death more like.

I will become a Shinigami. We protect souls from Hollow and help them find peace, it is a good thing to do, a good thing to become. So I am having my first day at the Academy today. Another one from Twelfth District Atsumarimasu. There are seven of us going to the Academy together. Three raised by Grandma Mina, counting myself, and four others.

Today is the beginning of a life I never lived. I'm looking forward to it.

* * *

_Not just the black robes. Not just them anymore._

_Others, others who are hungry. But they're so hungry they're insane! They're eating each other. I refuse to be eaten. I will hide, again._

_I am hungry, but not that hungry. Souls are enough. I will continue to eat, to avoid the black robes, and the consumers._

_They will never catch me, I will never let them._

_For now, I will continue to eat._

_That's all I need to do._

_Nothing will change._

_Nothing._


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Idrae, hurry up, or you'll be late!"

A scruffy mess of brown-black hair appeared around the doorway, followed by a pair of deep blue eyes, and finally a cheeky smile.

Idrae Salth, one of the many children adopted and raised by Mina Salth, the most loved person in all of Rukongai Twelfth District Atsumarimasu, was going to become a Shinigami.

He had lived in Atsumarimasu for the past fifteen years, since he and his family died in a car crash. He, along with two others, one girl and one boy, are going together to the Shinigami academy for their first day. Four others from Atsumarimasu are going along as well, making that seven from Twelfth this year.

"Alright, Illuan, I'm here. Let's go."

"You two will both be late if you stay back there talking!"

"Ah! Veris, how'd you get so far ahead so quick?"

"Hurry up!"

"Coming!"

Veris turned and ran, followed closely by Illuan and Idrae. Being of similar ages, the three had remained best friends throughout their youth and teenage years, and now were all ready to become Shinigami together.

Veris, with her brown hair stylised into a single long plait, was the nimblest of the three, the best climber, the fastest, and, most importantly, the best at explaining her way out of trouble. With green eyes, a slight tan to her skin and a constant smile, she was able to befriend whoever she set her mind to.

Illuan was neither the shortest or tallest, the fastest or slowest, but was always there, knowing whenever something interesting was to happen. His blonde hair carried tints of darker shades, and his bright blue eyes reflected the cloudy blue sky endlessly.

A crowd of people, all similar ages to these three, were entering through the south gate of Seireitei, overseen by the massive gatekeeper. Idrae held back a second longer, staring at the giant man, before Veris reached back, grabbed him by the collar and tugged him forward.

Continuing onward, the steady flow of first day academy students brought Idrae, Illuan and Veris into the entrance hall. Finding three untaken seats, they sat and began to wait, watching the main stage. Three people sat on chairs, two in academy robes, and one in Shinigami robes. A fourth man, also in Shinigami robes, stood at the stage front, ordering people around to try and get everyone seated.

"It's a loud bunch, ain't it?" Illuan laughed to Veris and Idrae, who sat to his left.

"That guy'll never get everyone seated at this rate." Veris muttered, obviously wanting to get on with the introduction already.

"We'll see,' Idrae replied, hands crossed behind his head, allowing him to lean up against the wall behind them. He quickly sat properly on his chair when the doors only a little way to the right slammed open, causing everyone in the room to turn around and face the newcomer.

The swish of a cloak and tap of a cane added ambience to the elder's entrance, amidst the silence of a stunned room. Slowly, people sat, avoiding the man's sweeping gaze while still standing. As he reached the room's front, he ascended the staircase and turned, walking to stand besides the Shinigami who had been trying to seat everyone. The Shinigami nodded his thanks, and went to sit with the other three.

"Welcome," the man's gravelled voice commanded instant attention and respect, and all silently listened to what he had to say. "I am Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekuni, the current Captain-Commander of the Gotei Thirteen. You are all here today to begin the journey of becoming a Shinigami, one whom will protect and guide the worlds' souls. I hope, that by the end of these six years, you leave this academy with a sword at your side, a Shunpo in your stride and Kidou under your breath."

Many people in the crowd chuckled at this, and warmed to the leader of the Thirteen Protection Squads.

"I will ask that you give Sanshou Multamai, the head of this Academy, your full respect over the coming years, as he does all in his power to prepare you for your future as Shinigami. Whether you join the Gotei Thirteen, Kidou Corps or the Special Forces will be a decision in your future, but for now, you are one group, the 1978th Generation of the Shinigami Academy. From I, and all Shinigami, over the next six years, we wish you the very best. Good luck."

Much applause met the conclusion of the Captain-Commander's speech, and he walked to the seats on stage with a strong respect from all gathered audible.

The next to stand was the Shinigami who had been trying to order everyone before, who walked up to the stage front. "Thank you, Captain-Commander Yamamoto," his voice was welcoming, and he turned to face the assembled group with a smile. "I am Sanshou Multamai, head of the Shinigami Academy. I will be directly overseeing your development over the next few years, and teaching you all for the sixth year.'

'Over the next six years, you will endeavour to become Shinigami. Some of you will not make it through this academy; there has never been a generation without dropouts. Those that do, will face a decision that will affect their future, the decision of where their Shinigami path will lead them. I ask that you all act with respect, to each other, to your teachers, and to the principals of what being a Shinigami means. Behind me, you can see Heirien Vullanis. She will be the head of your generation. I invite her up to speak with you now."

Heirien had a streak of red to her hair, adding to her sharp features and amber eyes in giving her a fiery appearance. Her voice complimented this, being strong, yet carrying the tint of warm friendship.

"There's not much for me to say that Captain-Commander Yamamoto and Head Multamai have not said already, but I will try. Welcome, future Shinigami. In this, your chosen path, you are embracing a future of guardianship, and filling a necessary role in the way the world works. I invite you to talk to me whenever you are confused, or in need of an ear to listen to you, as I will be helping you along your path. Before you are assigned to your dormitories for this year, I ask two of our sixth year students, Yue Niles and Aaron Rilva to answer any questions you have about the coming six years."

Just as the Captain-Commander and Academy Head, Heirien sat to applause from the hall before her. The two academy students now stood, and walked to the front of the stage.

"Definitely looks like things are going to be interesting over the next six years," Illuan whispered across to Veris and Idrae. Idrae nodded empathically in reply, while Veris continued to watch.

When the final questions were answered by the students, Heirien stood once more. "I will now direct you to the dormitories," she announced to the room. "There are name plaques on each door, with four people to each room. The girl's dormitories are to the right, while the boy's are to the left. You can see Yue and Aaron ready to lead you there. Dismissed!"

"Well, see you tomorrow, Veris," Illuan bowed with a gallant pose. He stumbled as Idrae clapped a hand on his back in an attempt to push him over.

"Hope you make some good friends there," he smiled.

"If not, I can always fall back on you two when I need someone to laugh at," Veris replied with a smirk.

"A pleasure, milady," Illuan managed from the floor.

With that, Veris turned and walked off with the rest of the girls, led by Yue to where they would sleep. Idrae hauled Illuan up, and the two trudged off after Aaron, towards the boy's dormitories.

"That Yamamoto guy was awesome," Illuan remarked as they moved forward. "Could you 'feel' how strong he was? It was kinda scary."

"Yeah," Idrae replied, happily thinking of his new life in the academy, "Should be an interesting six years."

"You're telling me!" Illuan laughed.

Reaching the dormitories, the teens began to break apart to try and find their rooms, as Aaron informed them of the setup.

"Alphabetical, lucky us," Illuan remarked. He and Idrae moved towards one of the centre rooms, and found their names engraved on a brass plate. The two names below theirs were Jalan Geshiga and Kai Vehmt. Opening the door, they found that their two roommates had not yet found the room, and that the top bunk beds remained undisturbed.

A swift but furious game of scissors-paper-rock later and Idrae was reclining on the top bunk, whistling a small tune he had picked up on the streets of Rukongai. Soon enough, he and Illuan were joined by Jalan and Kai, introductions were handed around, and the four were sharing stories from their past times in Rukongai, and looking forward to the future.

An interesting six years awaited.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!"

"Illuan Salth, you have three seconds to get off this bed before I Kidou your ass through the ceiling."

"Joke's on you, we haven't learned any yet!"

"OFF!"

"Uwah!"

A slight groan was followed by a pair of bleary brown eyes beneath a mop of messy hair of similar hue.

"Are you two always like this?" Jalan asked with an exhausted look on his face, "We'll never get to sleep in with that going on."

"Don't go blaming me," Idrae muttered, "Illuan's the one who never sleeps."

"Oh come on," Illuan managed from the floor where he had been unceremoniously dumped, "Today's our first day! How can you not be excited?"

"Sleep now, hurt you later."

"Jalan, Kai?"

"We're not going to get any sleep now, are we?"

"No."

"Fine."

Kai was the first out of bed, stumbling into the bathroom to tie his hair back for the day. When he emerged a few moments later, he looked fully awake and ready for the day.

"He…he put smelling salts all over the bathroom." Kai managed, before collapsing back into his bed.

"You're awake now, ha!" Illuan laughed.

"How does he do that?" Jalan exclaimed, referring to both Illuan's amount of energy at this hour in the morning and his ability to move about a lot while the other's slept.

"It's best not to think about it," Idrae replied, hauling up the bed covers and dumping them over the side of the bunk on top of Illuan. Jalan and Kai followed suit, and Illuan was quickly ensnared in bedding.

"He'll be busy getting out of there, let's just get up."

"Yeah, okay."

"No choice, I know."

* * *

So it was, that thirty minutes later, four Shinigami Academy Students stumbled out of their room. Or rather, three stumbled and one bounced.

Many of the other students were appearing at this time, some looking as if they had been waiting for this day all their life, others desiring just a little bit longer in bed.

With no one to guide them of where to go, they all followed their memories of yesterday and moved towards the hall they had all entered for their welcome. Many of the girls had arrived there as well, and everyone was taking their seats as they had before. Soon enough, Heirien Vullanis, the head of this year's new students arrived, greeting those she walked by warmly. Once she reached the front stage, she turned to face her new students.

"Today is your first day, on your quest to become Shinigami," she announced to all gathered. "You will find that learning to use Kidou, and by extension getting a natural feeling for your Reiatsu, will be the first priority of your training. There will be two two hour sessions today, one for Kidou Practise, and one for the duties of a Shinigami. Both are equally important to lay the basis of being a Shinigami, so I expect you all to do your very best for both. I trust you've all already eaten," at this point, Heirien smiled evilly. She obviously knew fully well that no one had eaten yet, "So I expect you to be full of enthusiasm. You'll be guided to the lunch hall after the first session. Now then."

Heirien slashed her hand through the air, letting loose a bright trail of Reiatsu. It formed a line above the student's heads, dividing the room in two. "Those on the left side of this line, you'll be taking Shinigami Duties for the morning session. If you'll exit at the back left of the hall, you'll find your instructor. Those on the right, you will be taking Kidou Practise. Head out the door to the back right of the hall. That is all. I'll see you at lunch."

Heirien smiled again, before vanishing in an instant. Many of the students tried to see where she had gone, but their year guide had already left the building.

"Yo, looks like we're on Kidou this morning," Idrae remarked to Illuan and Kai. Jalan had been mingling with some other friends of his on the left side, and been sent off to Shinigami duties.

"Those guys lucked out," Illuan grumbled, "They get to sit around and listen to people talk, while we have to work all morning with no food!"

"And who was the one who woke us up so early?" Idrae replied with a laugh.

"You wouldn't laugh at a starving man, would you?" Illuan gave Idrae a pleading look.

"You look terrible, Illuan, didn't get enough sleep?"

Veris appeared from the crowd, making sure to surprise Illuan into jumping with fright.

"Ah, Veris, your magnificent visage has brought me to my senses. Knowing you're by my side, I think I can go on, into the cruel world, without food."

"Seriously," Kai whispered to Idrae, "Is he always like this?"

"I'd like to say you get used to it," Idrae whispered back as Veris flipped Illuan onto his back, "but you don't."

* * *

Soon enough, the large group of students found themselves being led by another teacher in Shinigami robes. A wide enclosure awaited, set up into two sides, one reading Bakudo, the other Hado.

"All right then," the Shinigami turned to face the students, "My name is Marn Tyri, and I'll be your Kidou trainer for the first two years of your student life. Kidou is one of the basics of Shinigami combat; using it requires control over your Shinigami energy, or Reiatsu. That's why you're starting off with this on your first day. If you can't get a grasp over your own power, you'll never be a Shinigami. Kidou is divided into two forms: Destruction and Binding. You'll be trying out the first spell for each today. Split up into groups of four, and you'll begin."

The students quickly arranged themselves, Idrae, Illuan, Kai and Veris finding their way into one group. Marn walked amongst the groups, directing them to either the Bakudo side of the training grounds, or the Hado side. Idrae's group were directed to Hado.

While they waited, Marn spoke to the Bakudo groups, teaching them their incantation for the First Binding Spell: Restrain. The five groups of four immediately set to work on the dummies set up to be trained on, some succeeding in locking the dummy's arms behind its back, others unable to get any movement whatsoever.

"Eyes sharp!"

The five groups at Hado turned to see Marn standing before them, a row of five solid looking boxes between them. "Your goal is to get these boxes over the line I'm about to create," he informed them. "The first Hado is named Thrust. Watch carefully."

Stepping to the side, Marn pointed his finger at the ground. "_Starlit leaves blow apart, allow this divine wind passage. Hado One: Thrust!_" A gouge appeared in the ground where Marn's finger pointed, and extended all the way to the wall to the far right. "This is the line you must push these boxes over. Each of you may use your spell only once for this first trial. Give it your best."

"Looks like I'm up first," Idrae remarked to the others, "Let's see, how did it go? _Starlit leaves blow apart, allow this divine wind passage. Hado One: Thrust!_"

A few moments of silence passed as nothing happened, before Idrae's shoulders slumped. "That did not make me look good," he muttered. Illuan took point next, as Idrae slouched to the back of the line.

"My turn," Illuan also managed the incantation, and this time something happened. The ground around the box shuddered, as if a force hit them, and the box moved forward a little.

"Eh?" Illuan gaped, "What did I just do?"

"Looks like you pushed it down instead of forwards," Kai remarked, "Better luck next time." Kai took point next, but even getting the incantation right, he managed a result similar to Idrae's. "Damn, that isn't easy," he remorsed, "Kidou masters are crazy."

"Let me try," Veris strode forward. "Watch this: _Starlit leaves blow apart, allow this divine wind passage. Hado One: Thrust!_"

A backlash of wind flared up as the box surged forward, passing over the line and continuing until it hit the back wall, smashing noisily. Everyone present turned to stare at Veris, who straightened up, rubbing her hand. "Reiatsu limiting, right, forgot about that," she winced.

"Someone's had training before," Marn remarked, appearing silently behind Veris. Veris jumped in fright, turning to face her teacher.

"Sorry, it's been so long since I last tried it, I forgot about limiting how much Reiatsu I fit into the words," she apologised.

"You also appear to have forgotten about backlash on untrained hands," Marn replied, "Is it broken?"

"Huh, no, no, I layered Reiatsu into my hand before using Kidou, that's always how you begin. It absorbed most of the impact."

"Wait wait wait," Idrae moved forward to look at Veris, "When did you learn anything about Kidou?"

"That guy who used to visit Grandma Mina when we were young, he taught me, said he was an old Shinigami."

"Why didn't he teach us anything?"

"Would you have sat still and listened?"

"That's not the point!"

"It is, and that's why you're upset about it."

"Enough," Marn set a hand on Veris's shoulder. "How much do you know?"

"The basics of Kidou and the first Bakudo," Veris replied.

"If you've already opened the path of Kidou in the past, we'll have to test your limits later," Marn shook her head, "every generation, there's always one who gets ahead of themselves. Everyone! Switch sides! You'll be testing out the other Kidou spell now!"

The rest of the morning progressed quietly, and when the new students finally settled in to the lunch hall, much discussion abounded about the happenings of the day, including Veris's skills at Kidou. The other half of the day, learning about the duties of Shinigami, did nothing to hinder Illuan's high spirits, or Idrae's wonder about Veris's new powers. By the day's end, everyone settled well into their beds, needing sleep to recover for the next day.

The next six years, were sure to be interesting indeed.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

The next morning, everyone was at the first year's hall, eating their breakfast with the worry of Heirien arriving in a whirlwind and denying them food. Thankfully, their fierce year leader did not arrive before everyone had eaten their fill and relaxed, settling to talk amongst themselves.

Idrae, Illuan, Jalan and Kai, sat with five others, two more from Twelfth District and three of Jalan's friends. They discussed the previous day's learnings, and what the current day would be like.

"Hey, budge along, I'm hungry."

Idrae pushed his weight down, so that Veris only pushed his chair aside with her foot, and did not knock the chair, and Idrae with it, onto the ground. Looking to his friend, Idrae gasped at the state of her.

"Don't give me that look," Veris snapped back, raising her heavily bandaged arms, the left of which was held in a sling, in annoyance. "I had my limits tested last night to gauge my level, nothing else."

"And so now you need me to do the most basic things for your poor damaged self," Illuan smirked from where he sat, "I would be honoured, milady."

"Hey, hey, Illuan, hey, _Thrust_."

A solid lump grew very quickly atop Illuan's forehead, appearing at the same rate his smile disappeared. Which was to say, very fast.

"Oww," Illuan seethed, rubbing the affected area, "You're even more dangerous than before now. And you were dangerous before."

"Chantless Kidou on your second day?" Kai remarked from where he sat, "Scary scary. How many do you know now?"

"I can do up to the third with chants, only the first without. I know the incantations of the first five."

"If you keep learning at this rate, you'll have no arms left," Idrae warned jokingly.

"And yet I'd still be able to beat you," Veris replied back with a scathing smile.

Many of the others laughed at this, and introductions allowed Veris to take her place amongst her fellow students.

Soon enough, Heirien entered the room, and instantly commanded everyone's attention. "Good to see you were all ready for today," she commended, "But I gave you a lenient extra half hour this morning. I expect my students to be awake and ready for the day when the day starts, understand?"

Heirien smiled devilishly again, reminding everyone that her attitude was not something to be trifled with.

"You'll be having the same setup as yesterday for the next ten days, however each lesson will now be three hours. If you follow the direction I'm pointing in," Heirien pointed to her left, "You'll find a room for sparring and exercise. Honing your physical abilities can sometimes be more essential than your spiritual, so keeping in good shape is vital. Make good use of it. You will be in the same groups as yesterday, only the lessons you are partaking in will be inverted. Dismissed!"

"Study time!" Illuan bounced up, the fact that he was hit by a Kidou from Veris already dismissed. "Onwards!"

"All of us master _Restraint_ by day's end to deal with him?" Jalan whispered to Kai and Idrae.

"Agreed," they replied.

* * *

Reznian Chall was the discipline teacher for first year Shinigami students. She was also the head teacher of Kendo, and kept a Kendo Stick by her side to keep talking students silent. It, unsurprisingly, worked well.

All the students learned quickly of a Shinigami's duties; the exorcism of Hollows, the guiding of lost souls and the protection of Soul Society. She lay down the basics of Shinigami combat; the four pillars Kidou, Hakuda, Hohō and Zanjutsu, taught of the futures a Shinigami had open to them and generally encouraged everyone to do their best.

Nevertheless, talkative students, Illuan especially, quickly gathered a series of bumps from Reznian's impeccable hearing and aim. Tying a fishing line around the hilt of the stick, she was able to hit whoever was talking no matter how the hid, without hitting anyone else. People swiftly learnt it to be wise to shut up in her presence.

Lunch yielded an exhausted half of the first year students, claiming the Kidou teacher, Marn Tyri, to be possessed by a demon.

Soon enough, it was time for the other half of the first years to experience the day's Kidou lesson.

Veris was hauled up by Marn the moment everyone had arrived.

"Today you'll all be learning the second two Kidou and mastering the first. If you can get it out of the way with before we're out of time, which I doubt, there's a special part of training awaiting you. Veris here, is going to teach you the Kidou and what they look like. Take it away."

Marn stepped aside, leaving Veris facing a dummy mounted before her, ready to be subject to whatever could be thrown at it.

"_A droplet of silver,"_ Veris recited, _"spilling forth from thy Holy Grail. Form a tower that none will break. Bakudo Two: Wall!"_

A blast of silvery mist burst forth from Veris's hand, removed from its sling, spreading out to form a transparent wall with a distinctly elastic appearance.

"Good," Marn nodded, "Wall is used to create a simple barrier. It's breakable, but as only a number two Kidou, you should be able to buy enough time with it to achieve your ends. Everyone try it now!"

Around three quarters of the assembled group got the incantation right on their first attempt. Of that number, about a quarter of them achieved the silver mist, which was the first portion of the Kidou. Only half of that number formed a wall similar to Veris's own.

"Expected numbers," Marn informed everyone without a single expression giving away his thoughts. "Again!"

Over and over was the second Bakudo drilled, until a good two thirds of the group could preform it perfectly, and the rest could at least summon the silver mist. At Marn's beckon, Veris stepped up to prepare the second Hado.

"_Part the skies in an instant, strike with aught to halt you. Hado Two: Scythe."_

As Veris's hand swept through the air, a yellow coloured stream of Reiatsu flared up, around it, forming a covering. Swinging this hand, Veris could cut through the dummy in an instant, her bare hands becoming deadly blades.

"And now your turn." Marn motioned to the gathered class.

This Kidou was better received, and quickly were many of the dummies reduced to pieces. With a wave of his hand, Marn caused them to reassemble. "Now practise your first Kidou again," he ordered, "Chantless by day's end."

Idrae, Jalan, Kai and a number of the others moved over to practise the first Bakudo on the dummies. Forming a line, they spoke as one.

"_Contained in a prison of the mind, halt thy march of death. Bakudo One: Restrain!"_

Most of the dummies moved slightly, but it was only a few, among which were Idrae, Jalan and Kai, who got a perfect result on their first attempt.

"Hey," Illuan remarked from the Hado group, "You guys pulled that off really well. Where'd you get the inspiration?"

Illuan's words died as the three turned to him, demonic smiles to rival Heirien's own upon their lips.

"Hey, hey, hey," Illuan waved his hands in protest, "No need to get hasty, let's all calm down."

Illuan again lost his words as his arms locked behind his back. He turned to shoot a pleading look at Veris, but she simply lowered her hand after having used Restrain, a smug look on her face. Turning back to face the others, Illuan managed a last cry for help before they jumped him.

Needless to say, Illuan never forced an early start on the three again.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

As time passed, the 1978th Generation of the Shinigami Academy blossomed rapidly. At first, people had been required to leave as their power refused to show, but those that remained grew swiftly.

Eight weeks have gone by since joining the Academy. Now, we look at these prospective Soul Reapers once again.

* * *

Shunpo was not a rapid thing for Idrae, but the basics were there, and with the right setup and preparation, he could preform a quick two-step. It drained him, but it was fast. Idrae had one of the fastest Shunpo amongst his grade, though it was also one of the hardest to control, almost always a straight line. Using the two-step, Idrae realigned himself against a wall or ceiling, to allow him a powerful thrust with his second step.

Illuan's Shunpo by contrast, was a much slower and rarer occurrence. But Illuan vanished for three seconds each Shunpo, allowing him to completely evade an opponent's senses as his Reiatsu cleaved many paths for him to follow.

About a third of the students could currently preform Shunpo without messing up. It had only been a week since lessons in Hohō, Shinigami Footwork, had begun, but this generation seemed to take to it the best of all four Shinigami disciplines.

Veris's Shunpo was one of the weaker ones of this generation, but she compensated for it by launching it after Hado 38: Vacuum Cannon. Already having memorised the incantations for the first 45 Hado and Bakudo, Veris's Kidou remained the most powerful of her generation, and the Kidou Corps were already taking an interest in her. None of the other students had yet shown genius in a certain area, but those who remained were well-rounded in their powers. Heirien walked with pride amongst her fellow year heads each day.

Forming an 'X' with the swords they held, Jalan and Kai blocked Idrae's Shunpo attack, forcing their friend back. Idrae looked at the clock mounted on the wall to his left and grimaced, there was still eight minutes left before he, Jalan, Kai, Illuan and Veck, another student from 12th district, were done. He wasn't sure he'd last that long putting all his power into battle.

The five had been instructed to use all their power in this match, to gauge how they had grown. Consequently, knowing each others powers, they worked together as much as opposed each other, based on what each did. Jalan and Kai were crossing their blades, deflecting each others Bakudo aside with their own, whereas a few moments ago they had joined forces to block Idrae. This battle was the truest Idrae had yet seen. He somehow knew it was the same for the others.

"_Blaze across the night skies raining down throughout the ages. Hado 4: White Lightning."_

"_Thrust!"_

Using Thrust, Idrae added momentum to his Shunpo, and escaped Illuan's fully powered attack. Jalan and Kai both leaped back from their confrontation, barely missing the bolt of white lightning.

"_Wall."_

With both hands outstretched, Veck formed a 'V' shaped wall, and broke Illuan's attack into two, allowing the blasts to be redirected back at Jalan and Kai.

Kai was the unlucky one, dodging the returning blast, Idrae and Illuan both turned their attention to him. Their blades locked, turned, and Kai's was dislodged from his hands.

"Kai! You lost your blade, out!"

Kai groaned as Illuan and Idrae leapt away from him, and he walked over to the sidelines, beckoned by Heirien. Marn and Reznian were watching as well, making notes of each student's achievements. Heirien was analysing footwork and overall fighting style, Reznian swordplay and physical combat, Marn Kidou. Behind them, Sanshou Multamai, Academy Head, watched, making mental notes of which of the students showed exceptional talent.

This was the Eighth Week Test, something always alluded to by the older students, but never outright said. With the basics of all four Shinigami disciplines set, a group of five would be told to fight at their best for ten minutes, each carrying blunt swords and all their experience so far.

"Illuan's out next," Kai remarked to Heirien, even though she didn't show any sign of hearing his words. "Joint effort by Veck and Idrae. Jalan Shunpos out."

Three more minutes passed before Kai's prediction came true, but it was accurate, Jalan unbalanced Illuan by using Shunpo as the two had locked blades, just in time to escape the double Bakudo 4: Crawling Rope, launched by Veck and Idrae.

At eight minutes left, Idrae lost his blade in a direct clash with the physically stronger Jalan, and was forced out of the training zone.

In the last minute, Veck came up with the idea to tie his sword to his arm with Crawling Rope, and Jalan followed suit. The remaining sixty seconds was over in no time at all.

"Lower your blades!"

Veck was down onto one knee the moment Heirien's words sounded out, breathing heavily at the drain of battle. Though not as apparent, Jalan was just as tired.

"Get those five off the field and into some warm baths, I'm sure their muscles are begging for it!"

Some of the last year students, Yue and Aaron amongst them, who were watching the test, helped the five onto their shoulders and out of the indoor training dome.

"They'll sleep for a week after this," Aaron laughed to the others.

"They'd be lucky to get a day with Heirien as their head," Tyler Dew, another last year, replied.

"I heard that!" Heirien yelled through the building wall. The last years winced and decided to leave with the utmost of haste. Heirien's sharp ears were legendary. Her temper was worse.

* * *

"Next group!"

Veris stepped up to grab one of the blunt swords used in this test, four of the other girls with her. She wondered how her friends had done, being unable to see them fight as one of the conditions of the test. She had a few ideas to try out in this battle, and hoped none of the others beat her to thinking them up.

"Ready? Begin!"

* * *

"Your thoughts?"

Heirien took a deep drink from her cup of sake, staring into the night sky. Other teachers sat nearby, all enjoying the night time.

"Veris is definitely the year's best," she finally announced to Sanshou and the others. "She's got a natural talent for Kidou, the perfect memory required to use it, and a habit of covering her weak points with her stronger ones. The making of a Corps Captain is in her."

"Any others?"

"Hmm, Veck shares her unique way of applying Kidou. Lithi has a lot of potential for swordplay. Sharli has a slightly lower swordplay skill, but she has a matching Shunpo talent. Fyirr and Dan are good Special Ops material, Illuan has a massive stamina. Nothing else interesting has come to me yet."

"Don't count out Alan and Ket," Marn spoke up from nearby, "I'll bet you each can beat Dan."

"Dan has a larger potential though," Reznian added, "I can turn him into a master over the next few years."

"I liked Alan, Idrae and Cynthia," Sanshou remarked, "Of everyone fighting, those three were the only ones that appeared to try and listen to their blades. That instinct's good."

"Same bet as always?"

"Of course."

"Alan."

"None."

"Alan, Veris and Rista."

"I'm going to have to go with none as well."

"Well," Sanshou stood and stretched, "The answer to this will be a long time coming."

"It always is." Heirien replied with a smile.

* * *

Once again, the hand of time will turn forward. The growth from student to Shinigami is a long path, but one that will be walked with confidence. The future awaits.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Thrust, Scythe, Burst, White Lightning, Five Knives, Third Spin, Breaker…"

"Veris! Cut it out, you're stressing me out."

"Need I remind you, Idrae, that if I screw up a single Kidou below thirty, the Corps will become disinterested? I said I could handle up to thirty, and now I have to back up my words."

"You got yourself into this. We only have to handle up to ten without chants."

"That's because you haven't been hailed as a Kidou genius. You haven't been singled out to be tested by the best of Soul Society."

"No, I haven't. But I want to be a Shinigami just as much as you do, and I know for a fact that stressing yourself like this will only bring you down."

Veris huffed and ran her hands through her plaited brown hair, hastily making sure she looked presentable. Idrae continued to lie on a nearby couch, lazily drawing patterns above his head with a faint release of Reiatsu. From one of the nearby bunk beds, Illuan hung over the rail to face Veris.

"Calm down, okay?" he told her, managing to place a hand on her shoulder, "You're the best of us all at Kidou, without competition. You'll be fine. Okay?"

"He's right you know," Cynthia Kesli, one of Veris's friends, a trainee from seventeenth district**, **Watarimono, commented. She had black hair with blonde highlights around the tips, and very distinctive ice-blue eyes. At the moment, she was reclining atop another of the bunk beds, watching Veris run through the thirty Kidou she had promised to do chantless.

One might find it odd that the male and female academy students were contained within the same room, especially if that room already had a couch, at least two bunk beds and enough room for Veris to practise her Demon Arts. The truth was, taking to Scythe so well, the male academy students set forth to knocking out all the walls between their individual rooms, rearranged the beds to give more room, added room to stand around and talk, and secured a number of couches to recline on. The eventual result of this remodelling provided a much more communal aspect for the trainees, one that went so far as for most of the women to join them during their off time.

"_Thrust."_

"_Dome."_

The swirling white smoke clouds were all that remained from the split-second Kidou, and Veris went immediately back into reciting her Hado.

"Damn," Jalan flipped his brown fringe out of his face, "You're instinctively blocking with Dome now? From Bakudo 2 to Bakudo 25, while we still have to use Wall and Shunpo to cover from all directions? You're terrifying."

"Next thing we know you'll be running around with Shikai before we even find our Zanpaktou."

"Ha ha," Veris paused to preform Restrain on the offending speaker, but it was blocked swiftly by Wall.

"I'm just saying," Alan Odre remarked, lying on one of the nearby lower bunks, "You outstripped us all by miles in Kidou, and using Vacuum Cannon your Shunpo becomes even faster than Idrae's. Your main weakness is hand to hand combat, and you can spam Kidou faster than most of us can hit you, so that's covered as well. I wouldn't be surprised if you managed to beat us to finding your sword."

"I was taught Kidou to cover my weaknesses," Veris replied, "But I know nothing about finding my Zanpaktou. Not to mention I'm only an average fighter in Kendo classes. I'm not going to learn faster without any knowledge. Besides, Shikai within a year? It's impossible. Not even the geniuses get that."

"True, true," Illuan spoke again, "I hear the fastest is someone learning in four years. But they got overconfident and taken down by a Huge Hollow."

"Leave the Huge Hollow to Seated Shinigami," Idrae responded, "Anyone who takes them head on thinking there's no threat is a fool."

"Next thing you know Academy Students will be fighting Menos."

"Ha ha no. There has to be some limit on stupidity, right?"

"Well we do have Illuan here for objective analysis."

"Ha ha. Hey, guess what? _White Lightning!_"

"_Dome."_

The bolt of white energy bounced off Veris's shield, and lanced towards Idrae.

"_Wall!"_ The bolt fizzled out after drilling into Idrae's counter Kidou, revealing a slightly worried face behind it.

"Watch where you're reflecting those things Veris, you nearly killed me," Idrae accused.

"I figured you could handle it," Veris replied with a smirk.

"VERIS SALTH!"

"Oooooooooh fuck."

"Kick their asses," Alan offered encouragingly.

"Show em who's boss," Cynthia added.

Many others of the academy students offered their support to Veris, and with one last run of her hands through her hair, the Kidou prodigy left the room.

"Think she'll be okay?" Alan asked when she had left, finally revealing a worried expression.

"You never grew up with her," Illuan laughed, "Trust me when I say, no matter the situation, she'll always be the best able to handle it. Thirty, forty years from now, I'll be able to proudly say, 'my adopted sister is a Kidou Corps Captain'. Believe it."

"He's right, you know," Idrae added, "have faith."

* * *

"Good, you have an impressive grasp of the fundamentals of Kidou."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Marn Tyri and Heirien Vullanis both smiled, their pride in Veris, who had successfully preformed all the Kidou from both Hado and Bakudo of thirty and below without a chant. Such feats were rare amongst academy students of the first year, even the second year would not have this adaptation. Today, Veris was being overseen by the liaison between the Kidou Corps and the Shinigami Academy, Corps Captain Mystia Trace.

"I have one last test for you," the blue haired Captain announced, "Before I report. Could you try your best to reproduce this Kidou? _Great Orb._"

A golden orb blossomed from Mystia's hand, swelling up to cast a powerful glow across the room. Just as quickly, the orb shrivelled back into a tiny speck of light and disappeared.

"I'll need the incantation to learn the Reiatsu shape of the Kidou," Veris replied, "Otherwise I'm just pushing out formless power."

"Imagine a fast moving river rushing into a dam. The dam is the outer edge of the orb, where all your power turns back around itself. It's one of the simplest Kidou to visualise."

Taking a deep breath, Veris placed one hand atop the other and raised her hands above her head. _"Great Orb,"_ she announced, before closing her eyes and pushing forth all her power.

Mystia watched coolly as a similarly coloured orb to the one she had produced appeared above Veris's hands. Although it was about a third of the size of her own, it was the same shape, colour and consistency.

As the orb faded away, Veris slumped to her knees, drained by the amount of Reiatsu she had used that day. Heirien strode forward towards her, and helped her lie down.

"Frankly I'm surprised," she remarked to Mystia, "asking an academy first year to perform the fiftieth Hado."

"I told her all she needed to know," Mystia replied, "The fact that she achieved it means she was only limited by her knowledge of what numbers the Kidous were, and her belief in what she could achieve. Her limit?"

"Thirty four," Marn answered, "But she has a talent for the thirty eighth Hado, which she supplements her Shunpo with."

"Good, that sort of thinking is ideal for the Kidou Corps."

"So she's passed this test?"

"Tell her I'm coming back to test her a year from now, and I'd better be impressed. That'll get her powers developing even faster."

"Thank you for taking the time for this," Marn thanked his gifted sister.

"No problem," Mystia replied, walking out of the room. "Finding these prodigies is my job."


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

The silence of a spring morning greeted a row of students in academy garb, each sitting before a sword implanted in the ground, their Reiatsu flowing forth over the blade.

The final test of the first year was to be led on a Hollow hunt by a group of senior students. Taking the advice of Alan and Veris, Idrae, Illuan, Cynthia, Kai, Jalan, Dan and Rinnae, as well as the two formerly mentioned, had decided to find their swords prior to the test.

First Year students were given nameless blades a week before the final test, in order to gain a feel for the weapon. Over the period between the first and second year, including the first quarter of the second year, each student was expected to give their blade a shape, to make it their own. These nine students were getting a head start.

Three mornings of this had passed already since the day they received their nameless swords, marking today as being the third day before their test. Beyond the scope of these nine, her mind watching three other groups similar to them, Heirien Vullanis smiled. This generation would be mighty. She knew it for sure.

"_Alan Odre, huh?"_

Alan's forehead wrinkled slightly as he attempted to keep his mind focused, to track down this voice he had been hearing.

"_Oh very well, if you insist."_

A rush of Alan's Reiatsu now came forth, circling the nameless blade before him, dancing about its surface. As the full power invested by this Shinigami student blossomed and faded away, all those present opened their eyes to see what had occurred.

Alan stood and reverently wrapped his hand around the dark green ribs of his hilt, a small tassel ending in red and gold attached to the ring at its end. The blade itself had not changed in size, but it was no longer a katana, the metal shone with perfect symmetry. The first blade had been found.

"Congratulations, Alan."

Everyone turned to face Heirien, who lazily sat nearby, looking for all the world as if she had always been there.

"Of the seventy-six people in your generation, you're the first to find your sword. You've done well."

"Seventy-six…wait, are you telling me everyone is trying to find their swords right now?"

"Of course," Heirien replied in amusement, "that's the way it always is in this last week before the hunt. I wonder who'll be next?" she added wryly.

Immediately the other eight went back into their meditation, refusing to be beat by the others.

Alan sheathed his sword, noting that the sheath he carried had changed as well, before turning to face the training grounds.

"I'm going to get a feel for this blade," he told the others, "I'll see you later." With that, Alan vanished in a single Shunpo, leaving behind eight determined students and one entertained Heirien. With a far less obvious Flash Step, Heirien returned to her watching point to look over her entire generation of students. Her bet with Marn was going well.

* * *

"_Veris Salth."_

"_Jalan Geshiga."_

"_Cynthia Kesli."_

"_Kai Vehmt."_

"_Rinnae Neir."_

* * *

The orange glow of sunset only served to increase Heirien's smirk, Marn Tyri shelling out quite a large sum of the Shinigami's currency."

"I told you not to underestimate them," she crowed, "There's a difference between Kidou and Reiatsu."

"Yeah, yeah," Marn replied sullenly, "But I still wasn't expecting thirty-eight by the fourth day."

"Thirty-nine."

The last drops of sunlight glinted off the long katana blade, grasped by a handle of blue. Idrae Salth smiled deeply, the feel of the sword in his hands, balanced upon his right shoulder, it was with a deep familiarity that he carried this blade. It was a part of him.

"Thirty-nine by sundown of the fourth day," Heirien clapped a hand on Idrae's shoulder, smiling continuously at Marn, "and only going to increase."

"You sound very confident there, Heirien. Don't let it undo your current winnings."

"Double or nothing over seventy are done by the start of the seventh day."

"I'll double you both that all of us get it."

Heirien and Marn stared incredulously at Idrae.

"Idrae," Heirien smiled, "You don't even have that much to bet."

"Well then I must not be worried about the risk of losing then, huh?"

"Alright," Heirien raised her arms in mock defeat, "if every single member of this generation has their sword, I'll pay you four times what I just won from Marn."

"I'll double that as well," Marn laughed, "And if you win, I'll definitely revise my opinion over this generation. Luck's an important skill too, you know."

"I hope you two aren't disappointed that you'll be handing that much money to a first year," Idrae laughed in reply.

"I guess confidence is an important skill too," Marn added.

"Go on, Idrae," Heirien pushed at his shoulder, "You still have two days of training now that you've found your sword. Get some rest."

Idrae nodded and turned with a Shunpo, disappearing back to his dormitory.

"I wonder how far they'll go," Marn quietly commented, watching the moon's light take over the night sky.

"As far as their dreams take them," Heirien replied. "There's no limit for a person with a dream."

* * *

The evening of the seventh day was loud and raucous, seventy-six first year students, twenty-eight from the second to fifth years, and nineteen from the sixth years were preparing to head to the real world, to clean out a Hollow's nest. Heirien and Sanshou were to go with them, Heirien to observe her first years, Sanshou the other forty-seven.

Idrae looked with a deep pleasure at the figure on the Shinigami mobile – a device that tracks the monitory gains of a Shinigami – a very healthy number, donated so generously by Heirien and Marn.

"Man, I wouldn't have had the guts to bet those two that much," Illuan pounded a hand on Idrae's shoulder, "You've gotta have a backbone of steel to handle that."

"It paid off, didn't it?" Idrae replied with a smirk, "All it took was faith in you all."

"And you know what? FIRST YEAR VICTORY MEAL'S ON IDRAE TONIGHT!"

The entire first year of Shinigami students cheered at Illuan's announcement, laughed at Idrae's reply – a swift punch to the back of the head – and cheered again when Idrae agreed.

Tonight was their first hunt. The first hunt, of a Soul Reaper.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The last faint glimmer of moonlight reflected from Idrae's draw blade, before the rain-heavy clouds obscured the night sky. The first clap of thunder rang with the drawing of over one hundred Zanpaktou.

"The ambience is right," Illuan smiled, the light of Reiatsu shining from his clenched left fist onto the katana he clenched in his right. Shorter than Idrae's, it ended with a green ribbed shape, a cord attached from the base of the hilt to the hand guard.

"Ready to hunt?" Veris smiled at her question, her own Zanpaktou, a sword divided into two prongs, the most unique of her year, held in both hands, staving off the darkness.

"We will be observing how you deal with tonight," Heirien announced to the crowd, "there will be enough Hollow for everyone, so don't fight amongst yourself while enemies remain around you. Go."

Heirien and Sanshou vanished, their Shunpo remaining beyond the sight of the students.

"To the hunt?" Alan raised his blade, catching the light of a thunderbolt, striking in the distance.

"TO THE HUNT!" The first year group roared in reply. Each now understanding the use of Shunpo, the group vanished in every direction. The hunt was on.

* * *

Three blades pierced through a white mask, forged into the shape of an eternal roar, to howl at the moon no longer. Another large shape, leaping from the shadows of the broken and abandoned city, vanished in a burst of blue light.

"Blue Fire Crash Down? Veris, did you just use a wordless level Thirty-Three Hado?"

"I shouldn't have," a heavily breathing voice replied, "it's draining."

"You're not kidding."

Idrae looked directly into Veris's eyes, him being standing on the back of a Hollow that had snuck up on Veris, with his sword directly between its eyes.

"Stick to the Tens, if you don't, you'll get yourself killed."

"With us protecting her," Illuan threw his blade, impaling a moving shadow to the wall behind Idrae, "What could go wrong?"

Another crash of lightning illuminated two more figures, each cleaning their blade on the fur of the Hollow they had killed along with Illuan.

"You shouldn't be so quick to release your sword," Veck criticised; his own blade held by the glow of Crawling Rope, "Unless you have a way to get it back."

"Shouldn't he be finding his own style in the heat of battle?" Ket asked, an eyebrow raised at Veck's words of warning.

"Not one that ends up killing him," Veck countered. Ket shrugged her shoulders and raised her sword, balancing it over her shoulder once more.

"If you say so," she commented lightly.

"How many Hollow are in this place?" Idrae asked, cleaning his own blade on the Hollow he had just slain, "For enough to be available for everyone?"

"Too many, so we'll kill them all," Veris replied with her characteristic dark smile.

"If the Lady wishes it," Illuan bowed, his sword held underneath his armpit so that the Hollow that had leaped from high above impaled itself trying to reach him. "But if we keep getting small fry that can't hide their Reiatsu or at least threaten us at close range, we won't get anything from today."

"_Starlit leaves blow apart, allow this divine wind passage. Hado One: Thrust!_"

Veris reached out and grabbed the head of the Hollow that Illuan had impaled, letting the Hado she had held be released with enough force to allow her to rip its head off.

"I'm scared enough of you already," Veck muttered, "When you start putting out more force from the first Hado, you'll be able to kill with a single strike."

"I hear that this is the technique used by Special Forces Commanders, except instead of Hado One, they just build up a lot of Reiatsu which is released as destructive potential."

"Veris Salth, mastering techniques used by Captains, why am I not surprised?"

Veris whacked Illuan over the back of the head, her other hand letting lose a blast of White Lightning, slaying a Hollow in a higher window. "It's not what they're using, and I would hardly consider it mastered."

"It still hurts," Illuan cringed, his hands held over his head.

"Veris! Idrae, Illuan, Ket, Veck, glad to find you all!"

The five turned to face Alan, who held a small Hollow by the back of its neck, which was as high as he could grasp as it lacked a head.

"Dan and Cynthia were with me, but they're tracking a Hollow. You won't believe it, it's about two stories, and has a freaking massive Reiatsu. Come help us kill it, before someone else takes the fight."

"How massive is massive?" Veris asked, "If it's too big, we should avoid it."

"No need to worry, if you can hit it with Great Orb in the throat, its head will roll, guaranteed."

"You want me to use Great Orb? Are you trying to put me out of the night?"

"Can you imagine a better way to go out?"

"No, not really."

"Then let's go!"

Veris nodded, and the other four strode up alongside her. Alan vanished in a single Flash Step, followed swiftly by the others. One large climb and thirteen rooftops later, the six met up with Dan and Cynthia, each with their blades drawn, a small Hollow impaled on each.

"No one's found it yet," Cynthia commented, "seems their Reiatsu sensing doesn't go to this height."

Now Idrae and the others could see it, a large, brutish looking creature, lumbering around the ruins of two buildings that seemed to have crashed into one another. It was high enough that the ground below had vanished into the darkness, but not so high that it could see or sense Idrae and the others.

"So the eight of us can take it?" Veris asked, looking at it dubiously, "seems pretty big."

"No problem at all. Veck and I," Dan pointed at Veck and himself, "are going to combine Wall and White Lightning to rip off its legs. Cynthia and Illuan will do the same with the right arm, Alan and Ket the left. Idrae's Double-Flash will push its head back, and Veris will take said head off."

"Seems like a plan, and a good one at that," Illuan rubbed the back of his head, "Let's go."

Veck and Dan instantly began their incantations for the fourth Hado and Second Bakudo, in their left and right hands respectively. Halfway through their words, the two Flash Stepped away, just as Cynthia, Illuan, Alan and Ket began their incantations.

The Hollow roared and lashed out with one of its club like limbs the moment Veck and Dan arrived, but dodging it was simple, and the two unleashed their Kidou. Two fully incanted White Lightning blasts smashed through the Hollow's legs, reflected from two fully incanted Wall shields and reflected, only to bounce from the shield of the other. Using both hands to stabilise the Wall Kidou, the two Shinigami students forced their blast to remain in transition, and destroyed the legs of their opponent.

Even as the Hollow screamed its rage at the two, Cynthia and Illuan, and Alana and Ket, had preformed the same manoeuvre on each of the fallen soul's arms. Pinned from three sides, it could do nothing as Idrae appeared directly before that, his Reiatsu flaring as he aimed the second Shunpo, his Double-Flash.

_"HADO ONE: THRUST!"_

Idrae's second Shunpo threw him directly upwards, giving even more power to his rising kick. As his leg impacted with the Hollow's chin, his Hado released itself, increasing the destructive power moreso. It was a testament to the Hollow's superior strength that its head wasn't completely removed.

Veris was there now, and placing her hands atop one another, she prepared her Reiatsu.

In the flash of a Shunpo, a spurt of blood burst forth, dissolving away as the Hollow did. The newcomer landed behind Veris, his sword still held in the motion of a slash. Idrae landed heavily from the recoil of his own Shunpo, and crumpled slightly.

"Damn," he muttered, looking at the situation, "broken leg."

"What the HELL was that?" Veris burst out, roughly grabbing the newcomer, who wore a third year's Shinigami outfit, by the shoulder. "We were about to finish that Hollow off. Who the hell asked you?"

"Oh shut up," the white haired stranger, who appeared quite young for a student, snapped back. "There's no way in hell first year students would have enough power to take that things head off. I did you all a favour."

"Excuse me? _EXCUSE ME?_ You did US a favour? The only favour you could have done us would be to keep your nose out of our business! Get out of my sight."

"Was that an order? I don't take orders from those weaker than me."

Veris turned to face the others, as if having not heard the emerald eyed kid, but just as quickly, she turned back to him with her left arm raised, her two forefingers pointing directly at him to unleash a blast of White Lightning.

The child flattened himself to the ground to dodge it, but in an instant Veris's palm was flat, and Hado 31: Shot of Red Fire burst forth. Her opponent vanished upwards with a Shunpo, but Veris followed him, and delivered a thundering punch, backed by Hado One once again.

Her opponent had been ready to block a punch, but not one carrying a Kidou strike. Flung down by the force, he recovered quickly, but Veris refused to give him a chance, appearing before him to strike again. The two exchanged a brief yet furious exchange, before clashing their swords together a pushing each other back.

Although the third year was coolly observing Veris through dispassionate eyes, Veris breathed heavily, her arms and legs numb from overuse of Thrust, her Reiatsu levels low.

"Damn," Illuan held Alan back, knowing Veris would be furious if someone took over her fight, "The gap between them is too large. I know Shinigami grow at an exponential rate in the first ten years before their power settle, but still, not this fast. Veris is our best, and this is her best, but it's doing nothing."

"Who is that?" Dan asked, holding back Ket and Veck, "even third years shouldn't be able to do things like that."

"I haven't heard anything about any geniuses in third year," Cynthia bore Idrae on her shoulder, the latter wincing every time his broken leg moved, "but he definitely moves like a pro, even if his power remains below the average of a sixth year."

Veris growled placing her hands atop one another again. Her opponent watched still, his sword slightly raised.

"_Great Orb._"

The golden glow of the Fiftieth Hado remained impressive, this was Veris's best, a power that could catch up to the fourth years, even at such a growth rate.

The third year's stance changed immediately, his sword pointed directly at the attack now, and the air around him crackled with Reiatsu.

"Shit, Veris! He's about to use Shikai!"

"No way!" Veris yelled, Great Orb increasing in power, "No way in hell does a third year have Shikai. And if he does, I'll break it and him at the same time!"

Veris charged, blossoms of golden Reiatsu buckling across the orb in her right hand, ready to be slammed into her opponent.

The third year's Reiatsu spiked, as the words began. _"Sit upon the Frozen Heavens…"_

Silence fell as the two approached each other, and, the instant before they clashed, the sound of a Shunpo ended the battle.

Heirien held Veris's hand tightly, making sure Great Orb was away from the third year. Similarly, Sanshou held the third year's arm, his sword deprived of the chance to Release.

"I'm…disappointed," Sanshou quietly commented, Veris and the third year now completely removed from their battle instincts. "This is not the behaviour I was expecting from two future Captains."

"What, a Corps Captain, her?" The third year laughed sardonically, "No way."

"Enough." Heirien's eyes forced the third year into silence, before she turned to Veris. "Raising your hand against another Shinigami for such a small matter as this is unacceptable. Do not believe this night will go without consequences."

"That goes for you as well," Sanshou remarked to the white haired youth, "Honestly, it's like you go out of the way to bait others into fighting you."

"Illuan, Veck, Cynthia, Ket, Dan, Alan," Heirien turned to them, "You may continue tonight's hunt if you wish, or return with Idrae. If you stay, it will be for experience, we have seen enough. Idrae needs to have his leg seen to, and to be taught not to use such self-destructive techniques, nor to copy a Kidou Prodigy."

The third year snorted slightly at this title, earning a sharp whack to the head from Heirien.

"I'll stay," Alan nodded, "I want to catch up with some of the others of our grade."

"Illuan," Idrae passed his adopted brother his Shinigami Mobile, "Go ahead with that party tonight."

"Nah," Illuan passed it back, "When we're together we'll have it. Some time in the break when your leg's good for it."

"I'm heading back," Veck commented, "I've had enough tonight."

"Me too," Cynthia, Ket and Dan agreed.

"I might stay for the three of us," Illuan nodded to them, "I'll bring you back a Menos Mask as a prize."

"The prize would be your skull if you tried that," Veris smirked, even in so much trouble as she was.

With that, Sanshou grabbed Veris and Veck helped Idrae onto his shoulder, and along with the third year student, Cynthia, Ket and Dan, they returned to the Shinigami Academy.

"Go on," Heirien waved to the two remaining students, "Try not to get killed."

"Yes Sensei," Illuan faked meekness, before vanishing with a devilish smile and a Shunpo. Alan saluted before following.

Heirien shook her head in annoyance, spreading her Reiatsu to watch over the city once more.

"Bloody kids."


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Idrae! Idrae!"

Idrae groaned slightly, before his brain recognised the sheer amount of panic in Illuan's voice. He sat up quickly, the light blinding him in an instant, and blinked groggily as Illuan helped him onto his feet, handing him the crutches he was supporting himself with while his broken leg was healing.

As a soul, Idrae's body recovered faster, and the broken leg would be fixed in only a few days. Nonetheless, for now it was broken, and Idrae was forced to support himself on crutches until he recovered fully.

"Illuan?" Idrae looked at his friend, noting the panicked expression on his face, the dilution of his eyes, "What's wrong? What the hell's going on?"

"Veris has basically gone crazy," Illuan replied, pushing Idrae along faster, "She's not listening to any of us. You've gotta calm her down. She always listened to you in the past."

"What's wrong with her?" Idrae asked, still being pushed along, "tell me."

"You'll have to see for yourself," Illuan replied, the two of them now approaching the training grounds, "no way to explain it."

The moment Idrae set foot through the archway to the grounds, a heavy Reiatsu fell upon his shoulders, rattling him thoroughly. Steeling himself, Idrae moved onwards, towards the sound of screams.

"SPEAK DAMMIT!"

An arc of Reiatsu smashed headlong into Idrae, released from the furiously empowered Veris. With every swing of her sword, more Reiatsu poured from her body into the blade, before being rejected and discharged away. Blood and sweat mingled on the woman's face, her own physical body beginning to crackle slowly under the strain of Reiatsu she released.

"Why won't you answer me?" Veris continued to tirade, "I know you're there. Speak to me, answer me. ANSWER ME, VENUS!"

Idrae's sword rang against her own, before Veris's grip weakened and her Zanpaktou impaled itself in the ground nearby.

"If your sword is so willing to leave your hands," Idrae commented quietly to the shell-shocked Veris, "there is no way it would tell you its name."

Veris hardly acknowledged Idrae's words; she simply stepped past him and reached for her sword once more. But Idrae would not allow her this; he grabbed her by the wrist, and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Veris, you're going to kill yourself," he whispered. "Look at you. Your body is breaking down from the amount of Reiatsu you're forcing out. At this rate, you'll die."

"I know my limits," Veris pushed Idrae's hand away, "And I won't die. Just watch."

But Veris could not grasp her sword, the moment she touched its hilt, she pulled her hand back in shock, looking at it as if it had just been stung.

"Dammit, Venus!" Veris roared, forcing her hand around the Zanpaktou's hilt, "don't do this to me!"

"Veris, enough!" Idrae swatted Veris's sword with his own again, this time flinging it further away. "How do you even know your sword's name, if it refuses to answer you?"

"I am a Soul Reaper and that is my Soul Slayer," Veris replied, spite in her voice, "I would be a fool to not know my own blade."

"Do you call the rest of us fools then? We wait with patience, while you harm yourself. You're the one being a fool."

"DID I ASK YOU?" Veris turned with rage in her eyes, grabbing Idrae by the collar and pulling him towards her. "You and I, we're so alike, we both still remember the most important thing of our past. For you, it's Rusill," Idrae froze up slightly at Veris's words, "and for me, it's being helpless. I will never be helpless again. I will not allow fate, nor anyone else, to decide my path. I will never be weak. And if that third year bastard can have Shikai, so can I."

"You're not him, Veris. You're not a Zanjutsu genius anyway. It's Kidou you're going to master. The Four Pillars are nearly impossible to perfect anyway. The fact that you have the potential for one makes you better than most of the rest of us already."

"You don't get it, Idrae," Veris seemed to shrink a little, her suicidal determination wavering, "I _can't_ be weak."

"Who said you were weak?" Idrae laughed, "You're our year's strongest. You of all people should understand the growth rates of a Shinigami. You'll surpass that kid in no time, stop worrying."

Hobbling – still supported on a crutch – over to Veris's Zanpaktou, Venus, she had called it, Idrae picked it up and returned to her.

"I think Venus agrees with me," he laughed again, sliding the sword back into the sheath at Veris's hip, "give it time. Don't beat yourself up, your time will come, just live for it."

Veris looked on the verge of saying something in resistance, but her eyes closed as she tried, and she fell against Idrae, completely unconscious.

"Can't balance yourself?" Illuan asked Idrae with a smirk.

"Gee, what tipped you off?" An annoyed voice replied from under Veris.

* * *

In a passing week, Idrae's leg restored itself, and the first year of Shinigami academy students were preparing a very large, and most definitely very rambunctious party.

With Idrae's, or more specifically, Heirien and Marn's, funding, this promised to be a night to remember. Heirien's amusement extended far enough to give the first years control of the main hall, providing they cleaned up afterward. Marn was currently visiting his family, on the other side of Seireitei, just to be safe.

* * *

"So what made you pick the name of Venus?"

"I didn't pick it, I just knew it."

"First time I ever heard of someone knowing their Zanpaktou before said Zanpaktou called them."

Cynthia stretched back into the chair, her glass raised to catch some of the light from the many torches aligning the walls.

Row upon row of tables filled the room, each seated at by students of the first year. All seventy-six students had survived their Hollow Hunt.

"Hey, hey, HEY!"

Everyone in the room paused and turned to Illuan, who stood atop the front-most table with his glass raised.

"I'm making a toast," he announced, "So shut up and listen, would ya?"

Once the room had settled, Illuan began. "Firstly, to Idrae Salth, my adorably lucky brother. Having faith in us, he got the money for tonight in a bet with more risks than backtalking Heirien, and this party is thanks to him. Good work, brother, to our next year.'

'Secondly," Illuan announced over the cheers of those gathered, "To our Kidou Prodigy, the lovely and dangerous, Veris Salth. For what exactly? A) Getting in a fight with a third year with Shikai. B) _Punching_ said third year in the face for smart talking her in front of Sanshou. And finally, C), knowing the name of her Zanpaktou before it even starts talking to her. So to my pushy and deadly sister, cheers."

A loud "cheers" echoed forth at Illuan's toast, and he had to wave eccentrically to calm everyone down.

"Thirdly, and finally," he smiled, "To us. Seventy Six students who found their Zanpaktous before their first year ended, managed to kill more than twice the number of Hollows than all the other current years combined managed, and are generally awesome and destined for greatness. To us, the 1978th Generation of Shinigami!"

A massive cheer met Illuan's toast, and everyone drank deeply.

Tonight was just the beginning, the future awaited.

* * *

_I refuse to be devoured. I will be the one to devour them. They will see. They will all see. I am…the Devourer._


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Tell me your name!"

"..."

Idrae sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He sat down heavily on a stump, staring into the sky. It was slightly clouded, not with rain, simply with life. He would be growing frustrated now, had he not experienced this moment many times in the past. Even after entering his inner world, he and his Zanpaktou Spirit could still not communicate.

It was unsurprising, it usually took between seven and ten years to enter Shikai, should you be the type capable of it, and Idrae was only in his sixth and final year of academy, but still, it was an annoyance.

"Hey," Idrae stood and grabbed his Zanpaktou from the ground, "While we're here, how about a match?"

The swirling sky blue cloth that was his Zanpaktou spirit did not reply, but a sword seemed to appear before it, as if held by an unseen hand. Smiling, Idrae raised his sword and charged.

* * *

The sound of the waterfall meant Idrae was back, and he stretched slightly, feeling the drops of water hitting his bare chest. He and a number of the other sixth years had found this place, a waterfall heated by a diverging current to some nearby hot springs, and took to meditating here, trying to contact their Zanpaktou.

As he let the warm current flow off his back, he opened his eyes slowly, seeing the blue spectre of his Zanpaktou reflected in the blade before him. Sighing again, he grabbed it and walked over to where his shirt, a towel, and a sheath awaited him. Drying off, he heard others moving behind him.

"No difference?" Alan stretched, swaying from side to side as he grabbed his sword.

"None at all," Idrae replied, "we just fought some more."

"Yeah, me too."

"Not…fun…"

Idrae looked up to see Ket leaning against the rock face behind the waterfall, a hand over her face. "Another rough time?" he asked coyly.

"She's a monster," Ket groaned, sinking to her knees, "an absolute monster."

"So we're done for today?" Illuan lay on his back, letting the water strike his face. "Sounds like no one had a breakthrough."

"Well, I wouldn't say that."

The group assembled turned to look at Cynthia, who was drying off her long blonde hair, the black tips having grown further towards her skull over the past five years.

"I'd call this a 'Veris' moment," the smiling Shinigami student informed the others. "I can't hear him, but I know his name."

This announcement was met with considerable congratulations from those gathered, asking her to demonstrate.

"Well, there's no way I can do Shikai," Cynthia smiled, "but his name is RyuuchouRouzeki."

A slight pause met Cynthia's announcement.

"Wow," Illuan managed afterwards, "That's, um, well, quite a name."

"I kinda don't want to see your Shikai now," Alan took a step away from Cynthia, "a name like that is only going to end badly."

"I like it," Cynthia responded, "it's fitting."

"If you say so," Ket muttered.

* * *

Just as every day of the Shinigami Academy sixth year continued, the remaining fifty students gathered for their lesson. Over the past five years, thirteen students had been unable to keep up with the evolution of Shinigami powers and had left, five had, regrettably, been killed in Hollow hunts, and the remaining eight, believing that their powers would not continue to rise at the same rate the others' did, joined the Gotei Thirteen as unranked Shinigami.

Heirien had reaffirmed to the remaining fifty that their numbers were impressive, and that usually more than half a year becomes unranked Shinigami.

Each day, the group split into two groups of twenty-five. One group would go to Sanshou, where he would teach them advanced Shinigami protocol, helped them understand their powers better, and nurtured their desire to become Shinigami. The other group would go to Heirien, who drilled them constantly, forcing their powers to evolve further.

Laughing stating that when they were first years, she could have defeated all seventy-six students with one hand using Thrust, Heirien quickly explained that just being able to use Shinigami abilities wasn't enough, and that their powers had to evolve further still if they wanted to be of any effective fighting skill. Though her manner was harsh, Heirien had earned the respect of her students, and they sought to become powerful under her tutelage.

Every few days, Veris would receive a lesson from Mystia Trace, one of the Kidou Corps Captains, to help her powers develop. The Special Forces were beginning to visit this generation as well, and began offering higher lessons in physical combat, Hohō, and spiritual footwork, Hakuda.

Just as predicted by Heirien during their first year, Dan and Fyirr were quickly immersed in the Special Forces, learning quickly what they provided. Idrae's Double-Flash, the characteristic Shunpo he used, even after having learned how to use single Shunpo, earned him praise at developing it, even though many Special Forces Shinigami used it as well. Veris's use of Vacuum Cannon also earned a moment of curiosity, but the fact that she couldn't sustain Hakuda or Hoh­­ō without Kidou meant she was uninteresting to the Special Forces, not that she cared.

After each day of training, the fifty would retire to the dormitories reshaped by the male students, made into a large gathering area. It was these times which were most relaxing for the Shinigami Students, the times when they could just be themselves.

* * *

"RyuuchouRouzeki? That's a very aggressive name, Cynthia."

"See? That's what I thought too."

Veris stared into Cynthia's sword, looking for what was reflected in its depths. "I'm almost scared of what will happen when you get Shikai," she finally announced. Alan and Illuan immediately stepped away, both pointing at Cynthia's sword.

"Okay," Illuan managed, "If _Veris_ is worried about that sword, I want nothing to do with it. Understood?"

"Same from me," Alan agreed, nodding his head vigorously. "Dangerous Zanpaktou in name, dangerous Zanpaktou in nature."

"I don't think you two should be so worried," Veris smirked, "Cynthia's a little too busy with _other_ pursuits to gain Shikai this year."

"You shouldn't be so judgemental," Ket leaned over the top of the bunk bed, looking upside-down at Veris, "Loosen up, have a little fun. We're still young, and growing into great Shinigami. Why not enjoy the ride?"

"I'm surprised you two are capable of sharing so well then, I don't know how you can do it."

Cynthia blushed a little more, and sheathed her Zanpaktou. Ket, the more free-spirited of the two, only smiled. "Interested in joining, Veris?"

A loud thump announced Idrae falling off the other side of the bunk, making very explicit rejections of the idea to anyone who was looking, which was mainly the cackling Alan and Illuan.

"Some limits you can't handle, brother?" Illuan crowed, "Oh how the mighty have literally fallen."

"I draw the line at terror," Idrae's voice emerged from the floor, hidden by one of the lower bunks, "I draw the line here."

"You shouldn't be mocking him either, Illuan," Veris laughed, "You're more under thumb than he is, and you're only attached to one."

"Did I hear my name?" Lithi, a black haired female student called out from three bunks to the right, playing a game of Reiatsu darts with Rista and his sister Rinnae.

"You heard a reference to you," Veris replied with another laugh, "I'm commenting on how your friend here can't stand up for himself."

"Now that's not nice," Lithi's voice carried a musical tinge of amusement, "Illuan's just enjoying the ride, like Cynthia, Ket and Idrae. Like most of us, actually."

"You're probably right," Veris collapsed into one of the lower bunks, quickly conjuring a Reiatsu dart and hitting the centre of Lithi's board, "But I'll admit to being uninterested. Guess you guys aren't intriguing enough."

"Find someone to match your being the avatar of fear and I'd be impressed," Alan replied with a smirk.

"You've never feared her," Dan thumped Alan's shoulder, "willing to brave the demon?"

"Oh no," Alan waved his hands in protest empathically, "I'm still taken, remember?"

"Ah, that's right," Dan continued, "The mystical Yue. Oh how many an ode you would have written her, had you been a poetic kind of guy."

"I hear she's a fourteenth seat in Second Division," Veris commented, "hoping for her to show up for those Special Forces things?"

"I'll admit to it," Alan replied with a confident smile, "No reason to hide from you guys."

"True enough," Idrae had recollected and relocated himself back to lying next to Ket, looking down upon the others.

Life continued on as normal for the moment, the days of a student soon to be replaced by the days of a Shinigami. What this difference will be, cannot yet be read.


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

The clash of swords was a usual thing in the mornings for sixth year Shinigami students; those who did not immediately go to meditate with their swords usually were refining the four pillars.

This day, all fifty members of the 1978th Shinigami generation were gathered at the training ground, although forty-eight of them sat around the edges, watching the battle in the centre. Heirien and Sanshou were watching as well, while other, younger Shinigami students, preparing for their morning lessons, stopped and stared as they walked by.

Veris's blade ground up against Alan's, such that the two were as close as possible without impaling themselves. Alan wore a furious smile, enjoying the battle fully. Likewise, Veris shared the expression, pushing back with all her strength.

The two broke apart, and swung their blades at each other once more, flares of Reiatsu being released each time they made contact.

"Wishing for your Kidou, Veris?" Alan taunted, swinging his sword around Veris's to pull it to the side, opening the gap for him to throw a punch.

"Not in the slightest," Veris ducked, swung her leg out to knock out Alan's legs, and resettled both hands on her Zanpaktou as her opponent Shunpo'd away.

"Ever had the feeling those two are crazy?" Illuan asked Idrae, watching the two fight.

"Well, I've always really known Veris was," Idrae replied, "Alan just loves his fights."

"He'll end up in Eleventh if he keeps that up," Illuan smirked.

"But still," Rista Neir sat next to Illuan, who was on a bench behind Idrae, "Even though I'm ranked right behind them, the gap between those two and me, it's huge. They're both amazing."

"Alan's control of Reiatsu is better than I was expecting," the usually quiet Rinnae, commented, "Every time his sword hits Veris's, he knocks some of the Reiatsu out of it."

"But every time that happens, Veris absorbs some Reiatsu from Alan's Zanpaktou in return," Illuan observed.

"And Alan absorbs the Reiatsu knocked out of Veris's blade," Idrae concluded, "it's a circle which doesn't end. The only way this battle is going to finish is one beating the other conclusively."

"I always thought Veris's other pillars were weak because she was a Kidou genius," Veck, who sat next to Idrae, spoke in awe, "But in Zanjutsu, she's gotta be in the top ten percent, and the top twenty in Hohō and Hakuda."

"Kidou is just the application of Reiatsu," Rista replied, "Being able to master Kidou is having a powerful grasp of Reiatsu, which can replace natural talent in the other three pillars, to a degree."

"But besides Kidou, Alan's better than Veris in all other fields, the only reason they're even is because Veris can use so much more Reiatsu in her sword than he can."

"A powerful sword is reflective of a powerful Shinigami, don't chalk Veris's abundant Reiatsu to mere luck."

Most of the students around Sanshou snapped to attention, unaware that he had even entered their midst. But Sanshou was as interested in watching the battle as they were, and slowly, all eyes turned back to Veris and Alan.

Veris and Alan's blades were crashing at full speed, blasts of Reiatsu erupting in all directions as they ground together and slid apart, filled with the battle joy of their owners. To them both, it was as if time had stopped for all but them. Sound was nothing, sight was nothing, it was only their blades, moving in tandem, attacking, defending, counterattacking. And in that silence…

_Fun._

Alan smiled deeply, hearing again, after so long, a very important voice. He broke apart his clash with Veris and leaped back, raising his sword to point at her.

"No way I'm the only one, Veris, can you hear it yet?"

Veris stared in disbelief at Alan, her own sword still outstretched from where their match broke.

"Not yet, huh?" Alan sighed, "Well, I know you will. And with a crowd like this, I'm going to force you to it."

In the crowd, Heirien's smile widened to breaking point, and most of the students looked at her in slight worry. Sanshou's smile was slightly more controlled, but those around him who had an inkling of what was about to happen, Idrae, Cynthia, Rista and Illuan to be precise, wore smiles to match Heirien's own.

"Alright then," Alan swished his sword through the air a little, before raising it above his head. "Looks like I'm the first. Watch closely, this is gonna be flashy.'

'_Swing down, _**_Shainingu Tawa_****_!_****"**

And just as he said, Alan swung down his blade as it exploded with Reiatsu, the blade compressing down towards the front, the hilt growing so that Alan's left hand grasped it as well. The fading light left a halberd in Alan's hands, the wide cross-staff at its base holding the thick blade, the pole comfortably held in Alan's hands, the small ring and tassel still in place.

"That kid's going to be a fourth or fifth seat the day he leaves the academy at this rate," Sanshou muttered. Luckily for him, none of the students around him heard, all were too busy cheering Alan's achievement.

"Damn," Veris was smiling too, unable to help herself at the reactions all around, "I wanted to be the first, even if I'm no Zanjutsu genius."

"You'll be the second," Alan changed his stance, balancing the bladeless end of his new weapon on his right foot and holding it out.

"Yeah," Veris replied, "I guess so."

If by a new instinct, by sheer force of will, or the pressure of catching up to Alan, Veris's Shunpo had improved. She vanished and reappeared before him faster than ever before, swinging her sword in an upward diagonal arc. Alan smiled and shifted his foot to the left, sending his Halberd swinging upwards. As Veris's sword clanged off of it, Alan grabbed the pole with his left hand and swung up, mimicking Veris's own attack with his Shikai. Veris vanished backwards with a Shunpo, regaining her hold on her sword.

"For its wooden appearance, that pole is damn hard," Veris commented aloud. Alan just smiled again.

Alan stepped forward and stabbed forward with the polearm once again, moving to the left as Veris pushed against it with her sword, moving along its length towards him. Forced to step back as the blade stabbed down towards her foot, Veris stepped heavily on it with her other foot and stabbed forward with her sword. Alan ducked and heaved, managing to throw Veris further away.

"That's getting dangerous," Illuan was standing up now, hand on his own sword, "Those aren't training movements."

"Sit down, Illuan." Sanshou had moved on, and Heirien now stood with this group. Illuan turned to protest, but she simply forced him back to his seat with her hand on his shoulder. "They'll be fine."

Veris had changed her sword grip, she held it with the blade pointing off to the side, both hands resting on the hilt.

"You're ready then, Veris?" Alan asked, balancing the weapon over his shoulders.

"Yeah," Veris replied, "I was close enough before, I can hear it now."

"Then take the stage," Alan mock-bowed.

"With pleasure," Veris replied. "_Come forth, __**Love of Venus**__!_"

Reiatsu surged back along Veris's right arm, and her sword vanished completely, a faint purple ribbon replacing it. The ribbon was tied around Veris's wrist, and from her wrist to her elbow, and intricate armguard appeared. From her elbow to her shoulder, a plate of metal stretched, only covering the outside of her arm, unlike the armguard which completely surrounded her forearm. An equally spaced series of openings in the armour ran from the back of her hand to the top of her elbow.

"Love of Venus?" Alan asked with a sarcastic tone, "Isn't that too easygoing for someone like you?"

Veris's Shunpo was even faster, her open hand crashed into Alan's face and sent him flying before he was aware of it.

"Probably," Veris replied.

The room was in silence. Sanshou, who studied in the ways a Shinigami's own power and Reiatsu affect their Zanpaktou and how that power is mirrored by a Shikai, was watching with a scrutinising look. The chance that Veris would become a Kidou Corps Captain had just risen considerably.

"Oww," Alan empathically exclaimed, "I'll admit, that hurt. But I'm not done testing out Shainingu Tawa here, got that Veris?"

"If you were done, I wouldn't be able to experience more of Venus, would I?" Veris responded with her characteristic smile.

"How did we survive growing up with her?" Illuan asked Idrae.

Alan's halberd didn't have the strength to pierce Veris's armguard, and she threw back his weapon, before lashing out with the ribbon. It hardened with regard to how much Reiatsu she poured through it, and changed from light cloth to deadly whip in seconds. Actually having a cut on his left cheek, Alan was not amused.

Alan spun his halberd around, his Reiatsu flowing through the weapon and storing up in the blade. Expecting a new type of attack, Veris settled into a defensive stance.

Alan's halberd swung through the air, and a series of Reiatsu blades, forged into the same shape as his halberd blade, flew towards Veris. Swinging her fist in response, she let them crash into her arm plate. Each attack was absorbed through the gaps in her armour, illustrating their use. Charging at Alan now, Veris felt the Reiatsu absorbed redirect and the shape of a sword formed around her ribbon.

Alan swung down to match this new attack, but his own Reiatsu combined with Veris's in her blade outmatched him, and the tip of his halberd was shorn off.

Alan swung his pole up, but Veris had grasped it by her left hand, overpowering him. Alan escaped her forward thrust by stepping back, his right index finger curving into the ring at the end of his Shikai, revealing its secret, a thin blade stored inside then pole of the halberd, removed by twisting and pulling on its base ring. Veris stepped forward to swing her weapon at Alan, but it shattered in lost Reiatsu as her temporary ribbon-blade wore off. All that was left was for her ribbon to wrap tightly around Alan's blade, and draw it off to the side.

"We done?" Veris asked, looking to her left and right, noting that both she and Alan were out of Reiatsu and further attacks.

"Yeah," Alan collapsed onto his back, breathing deeply as his Shikai resealed itself, "We're done."

Massive cheering from the two's fellows erupted out as the forty-eight, led by Illuan and Idrae, crashed into Veris and Alan, cheering and cajoling for their achievement in equal portions.

A few paces back, Heirien and Sanshou smiled.

"She's a dangerous woman," Sanshou motioned towards Veris. "Not only is her Reiatsu the strongest of this year, but her Shikai is the most adapted to her own way of fighting. A completely free left hand and a guarding right hand, perfect for a Kidou user."

"Feeling old, Sanshou?" Heirien laughed, "We're just paving the way to the future, you shouldn't worry yourself so much."

Sanshou nodded and walked towards the group, to make sure Alan and Veris were still capable of moving. Heirien smiled and turned, deciding to make her report early. This was turning out to be interesting.


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Twenty-five years since his birth, twenty-three since his death, eight years since his first day of academy, two years since his graduation and acceptance into Fifth Division, and one week since his promotion from unranked Shinigami to the solitary Twelfth Seat of Fifth Division, Idrae Salth welcomed the morning.

"As late a riser as ever, Idrae?"

Idrae smirked at the blonde-brown haired, and recently promoted, Fourteenth Seat of Twelfth Division, brother throughout his existence, Illuan Salth.

"I hope you're ready for today, Illuan," Idrae leaped out the open window, landing next to his brother, ruffling his hair.

With a chuckle, Illuan pushed Idrae aside, thrusting out his chest and resting his hand on his Zanpaktou hilt. "Today's our time to shine," Illuan sounded positively elated, "I hear Veris is going to be there."

"Veris?" Idrae rubbed the back of his head, "I haven't heard from her since our graduation. It'd be nice, but she and the other Kidou Corps Captains don't have the time for things as small as Shikai demonstrations."

"Think so?" Illuan's face fell slightly, before he perked up again. "Well, I'm hearing that most of our generation plan on attending. You know, we're the seventh and eighth?"

"Alan, Veris," Idrae ticked off his fellows on his fingers, "Rista, Ket, Jalan and Rinnae, right?"

"Lithi seriously tried to take my head off when I told her I beat her to it," Illuan laughed, hands behind his head as he and Idrae walked along.

"Sounds like Second Division hasn't done her temper any favours," Idrae observed wryly. "Then again, I basically received the same reaction from Cynthia."

"Her Hakuda and Hohō have improved amazingly, to be made an Eighteenth Seat of Fifth." Illuan commented, "She and you, still, you know?"

"Mostly we just spend our off time together. Seated Officers work hard, ya know?"

"I tend to receive my orders from Vice-Captain Kurotsuchi," Illuan sighed, "Captain Kurotsuchi is, well, not someone you'd approach without a damn good escape plan."

"Just keep your head down and avoid flirting with his daughter," Idrae advised with a smile. Illuan paled considerably at the implications, and scolded Idrae furiously.

"So do we know who's going to be testing us?" Idrae asked as the two walked along.

"You're gonna love this," Illuan rubbed his hands together; "apparently three other people are getting their Shikai evaluated today. So we're getting a Captain."

"Oh please yes," Idrae laughed, "Please tell me it's him."

"Got it in one," Illuan laughed back, "Tenth Division Captain Hitsugaya will be testing the five of us."

"You have no idea how much I wish Veris was coming now," Idrae smiled evilly, "more than anything."

"I think I do," Illuan replied, "I was there."

The two continued on, eventually reaching Tenth Division's training grounds. There, they were welcomed by Shinigami of their generation, specifically Alan, who had managed to receive time off from his duties as Seventh Seat of Eleventh Division, informing his Captain that he would most likely be getting into some fights to convince him.

"You two are on first," Alan clapped them on the back, "There's also a Fifteenth Seat from Sixth, a Fourteenth Seat from Ninth and a Ninth Seat from Thirteenth."

"A Ninth seat?" Idrae exclaimed, "That's a big jump. They'll be fighting last, obviously."

"Get going," Alan pushed Idrae and Illuan, "I wanna see what you've got."

"Hey, did Veris show?" Illuan asked, even as Alan pushed him along. Alan shook his head, causing Illuan's face to fall.

"Don't be like that," Idrae clonked his brother on the head, "We've got a match to win."

Illuan nodded, and the two walked forward with determination. A good crowd, including a scribe from Central 46, stood around the edges of the training ground. In the centre, a white-haired youth stood, stoically observing his surroundings. To this young man, Illuan bowed with a sarcastic smile, before drawing his sword. Idrae's was already drawn.

"Captain Hitsugaya," Idrae saluted with his sword, "we appreciate you taking the time to test us both. We'll be fighting together against you."

Hitsugaya made only the smallest movement to show his reply, deciding it wisest not to act with any familiarity to either of the two. It was not a Captain's place to argue with low ranked Shinigami.

"Hey Idrae," Illuan smiled, changing into his characteristic Shunpo pose, "How strong's a captain?"

"I don't know," Idrae moved to prepare his Shunpo as well, "let's find out."

A large amount of Reiatsu diffused from the air as Idrae and Illuan's swords ground into the Tenth Captain's, the two moving with an identical Shunpo to attack. The two vanished backwards with a follow-up Shunpo swiftly enough, each staring intently at Hitsugaya.

"Did not see that coming," Idrae remarked, seemingly downhearted.

"Makes me fear Veris even more," Illuan agreed.

A cold pair of green eyes watched the two.

"Well," Idrae raised his sword skywards, stretching his back, "No option to back out here. We might as well make the most of this."

"Yeah," Illuan agreed again, "I think I've got it. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Captain or not," Idrae pointed his sword at the silent Hitsugaya, "we'll force you to release _your_ Shikai."

In the crowds, the Central 46 scribed raised an eyebrow and made a note of extreme self-confidence.

"So I'll start," Idrae appeared to impale his hand on his sword, but instead, the blade had compressed inside the hilt. "_Reflect, __**Sacred Mirror**__!_"

"Me too," Illuan's sword shone brightly, though its overall shape did not change. "_Reveal yourself, __**Chained Chameleon**__!_"

"Hey, Illuan?" A new blade had grown from the hilt of Idrae's Zanpaktou, this one was perfectly straight, a traditional two-sided weapon. As he said this, Idrae slapped the flat side of his blade, and a flare of blue Reiatsu revealed an occurrence.

"Yeah, Idrae?" Illuan too slapped the side of Idrae's blade, a red flare from his side emerging.

"What do you get when you mix blue and red?" Idrae hit his blade once again.

"Purple, I believe," Illuan made contact another time.

"Such a nice colour," a final hit from Idrae.

"Indeed," and Illuan finished the six flares, three of blue, three of red.

Now, Illuan attacked, charging the Tenth Division Captain with a Shunpo. As he thrust his sword forwards, Hitsugaya stepped back, slapping Illuan's sword away with his own. But instead of a clean deflection, Hitsugaya was forced to duck, as a spear head filled the space his own head had been moments ago. Similarly, he was forced to roll to the side as a heavy axe crashed down above him.

Vanishing with a Shunpo, he looked at Illuan in confusion. Illuan's sword showed no changes, and Illuan himself smiled, before moving forwards once again.

This time, Illuan's attacks were obvious to the confused Tenth Captain, and the Scribe from Central 46 scribbled furiously. A sideways swing from Illuan was heightened as his sword morphed into a long scythe, which Hitsugaya held back with his sword. But the scythe's shape changed to form a chain which Illuan swung at Hitsugaya's feet, and the chain morphed into a spear again as Illuan thrust it forwards. Pulling his sword back as Hitsugaya attacked, he slammed down with a trident, actually pushing the Captain's sword down.

Idrae appeared right above Illuan, his own double Shunpo giving him this attack angle. Swinging his sword down, he was met with a swift cry of _"Dome."_

A massive explosion of purple flames filled the air, and two forms trailing smoke appeared on the outskirts of the training ring.

"I think we over did it with three Blue and Red Fires," Illuan coughed, looking at the murky smoke, "That was crazy strong."

"Help me prepare the next one," Idrae put two fingers to the side of his sword. When Illuan mimicked the movement, a flare of blue-white light emerged from their contact points, which was repeated twice more along the sword's length.

"Six White Lightnings?" Illuan rubbed the back of his head, "I can't tell whether that's a step up or down, based on our power outputs."

"We'll find out shortly," Idrae pointed at the smoke.

A very displeased looking Captain Hitsugaya emerged from the fading smoke clouds, a few dirty patches on his captain's robe. He was on the verge of saying something no doubt scathing, before Illuan made another attempt to attack him. This time, Illuan was completely overpowered by the scale of Reiatsu released from the diminutive Captain, however changing his sword to its chain form once again was enough to create a gap for Idrae to exploit.

Once again, Idrae's sword swung down, and a massive surge of Reiatsu lashed out. Dodging it instead of blocking it, Hitsugaya observed the blast destroy the wall behind him completely.

"So Chained Chameleon changes its shape to that of many different weapons and Sacred Mirror absorbs and reflects Kidou?" he mused aloud, signalling the rushed scribbling of the Central 46 scribe.

"Sounds like we're busted," Illuan smirked, "and we still haven't met our quota."

Idrae smiled and slammed his palm into the side of his Zanpaktou, sweat beginning to build on his face as he cycled through all the Kidou he knew, inflicting many different powerful Hado. Illuan poured his Reiatsu into his Zanpaktou as well, and a faint outline of another blade appeared around his own. He and Idrae both vanished with a Shunpo.

Appearing on other side of Hitsugaya, they swung their blades down, and unleashed their respective attacks. Most of the watchers below ducked down to avoid the explosion of Reiatsu that filled the air.

"Oh damn," Illuan swayed slightly, sheathing his resealed sword, "I am totally, totally out of Reiatsu. That technique is officially last ditch offensive."

Idrae leaned up against one of the remaining walls, breathing heavily, his Zanpaktou sheathed as well. "That's not easy," he gasped, "I think I've found my limits for now."

Looking up, the two smiled to see a white, crystalline structure surrounding the Tenth Division Captain, protecting him from all the damage that was just dealt.

"Forced ya to Shikai," Idrae lapsed back into the street drawl he was brought up around.

From the entrance to the training grounds, a heavily cloaked figure smiled, turned and left, unseen by all.

They had done well.


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Black butterflies ringing him as he performed the final burial ritual, Idrae sent more souls on to Soul Society. A massive accident in the real world had occurred as he was nearby, and he immediately reported there to help the confused souls move on. A faint prickling in the back of Idrae's neck had him turn around, and look into the eyes of a very disappointed Hollow.

"Too slow for a meal," Idrae smirked as he vanished with a Shunpo. "Too slow to escape," he finished as he rammed his sword through the back of its head. It was such a small one that he had hardly needed the effort, but he didn't want it to get away.

Idrae enjoyed his missions in the real world. In Soul Society, the spiritual particles of the world were so heavily fused together they were impossible to hold on to. Here in the real world however…

Idrae smiled as the air supported his feet, the loose spiritual particles willing to clump together beneath him. He jumped a few times, heading to one of the taller buildings, before alighting atop it, turning and looking down across the small city he monitored. No Hollow Reiatsu was available to be sensed, so Idrae relaxed a little. If he felt anything, he'd be ready to hunt.

* * *

"Oh that's big."

Idrae pressed himself very hard up against the wall as the Seireitei gateway opened behind him. He quietly slipped inside, looking behind him to notice that the Huge Hollow had not turned to face him. The density of its Reiatsu meant that a battle against it alone would be a very risky factor. Backup was needed.

As soon as Idrae was back in Soul Society, he latched on to a number of communications butterflies. "Illuan Salth," he informed them, "Jalan Geshiga, Kai Vehmt, Alan Odre, Cynthia Kesli."

Five butterflies flew off in different directions, and Idrae monitored the sixth, waiting for communication to be established. Before long, all five were available to him.

"If any of you have some spare time," he informed them, "I'm on an earth mission right now, and there's a high grade Huge Hollow about. It'd be nice to have some help on taking it down."

"Sorry Idrae," Kai's voice emitted from the butterfly, "but I've got a mission at the moment myself."

"Same here," Cynthia sounded disappointed, wanting to join the others.

"I'm in, for sure," Illuan remarked, promptly letting his butterfly go and moving towards the gate to the real world. Similarly Jalan and Alan agreed, leaving Idrae wondering whether a fifth would be needed. However, he was unable to make contact with any of the others he would ask for help, and shortly enough, everyone was present.

Through the gate, they appeared high above the city, looking down upon it. The Huge Hollow was no longer evident, but its Reiatsu signature lingered in the air.

"Shikai?" Alan asked, raising an eyebrow. Even though he was the highest ranked of those gathered, a Seventh Seat, as opposed to Idrae's Twelfth, Illuan's Fourteenth and Jalan's Fifteenth, Alan had agreed that Idrae would be leading today, as the one whose mission this was.

Idrae nodded, and slammed his sword into its hilt. "_Reflect,_ _**Sacred Mirror**__._"

"_Reveal yourself,_ _**Chained Chameleon**__._" Illuan's sword glowed, and he transformed it into a larger single-sided sword, one he could balance on his shoulders. "Shifter's ready to go," he announced.

"You're calling him 'Shifter'?" Idrae asked in curiosity, "I'm surprised he lets you."

"Probably doesn't," Illuan smiled darkly, "But Chained Chameleon is a pain to say, whether he likes it or not."

"_Swing down, __**Shainingu Tawa**__._" Alan's polearm glowed with a purple Reiatsu, the colour of the blasts he could fire from its blade.

"_Spin faster,_ _**Hinote Disuku**__._"

Jalan's sword, spun by the hilt, glowed orange as flames were emitted from its tip, forming a wheel of flame. The wheel solidified to leave a golden hued shield, a sword inserted into a slot in the top. Drawing the sword from his shield, Jalan tapped the two together, letting loose a rain of sparks from the contact.

"Fire Disk?" Idrae raised an eyebrow, "First time I've seen it. Must be some blessing of First Division."

"It's the place to be," Jalan replied with a smile.

"Wow, that thing is big." Everyone turned at Illuan's words, staring at the lumbering Hollow that crossed the empty street. After the accident, people had taken to the roads less. Illuan privately suspected that the accident might have been this Hollow's fault as well.

"Highest Kidou?" he asked, holding up his Zanpaktou.

Alan turned and placed his hands together before the blade. "_Surge across the eternal sphere, break and flow, guided by the hands of fate. Hado Fifty: Great Orb._"

A golden sphere surged forth, implanting itself directly into Idrae's blade.

"Oh hell," Idrae stumbled a little at the weight of Reiatsu, eventually evening it out inside his blade, "You learned the Fiftieth Hado? Not very Eleventh Division Conduct."

"_Across the pitch of night and tempered moon, sent down from the darkened heavens. In the hands of eternity, breaking through all restraints. Hado Forty-Three: Consuming Darkness._"

The black surge erupted from Jalan's crossed hands, entering Idrae's blade as well. Another shot of the same technique came from Illuan.

"Hado Forty-Three buddies," Illuan high-fived Jalan, "Glad to see I'm not learning too slow."

Idrae tightened his hands around the hilt and breathed a white mist over the blade. The sword hummed slightly, before settling.

"That was a Hakuda technique," Alan accused, "The flexible use of Reiatsu. Less destructive, more adaptive. Kidou's opposite. Why?"

"By wrapping you guys' Hados in this, I can control them as a single package even when they leave the sword," Idrae explained, "I improved my Hakuda for the sole purpose of manipulating Kidou better."

"Well," Illuan clapped his hands together, "The big guy's waiting," he pointed at the Hollow which was sniffing around the accident site, "We might as well go deliver our hello."

With that, Illuan dived steeply at the Hollow, his Zanpaktou morphing into a large and heavy looking battleaxe. Alan followed right behind him, his Reiatsu already pouring into Shainingu Tawa. Jalan followed him with Hinote Disuku, and Idrae went last, his Zanpaktou ready to inflict a lethal blow.

Illuan's Zanpaktou smashed down heavily upon the Huge Hollow, implanting deeply into its right arm. As the beast roared and thrashed around, Illuan changed his weapon to a spear and pushed deeper, puncturing through the hole he had opened. Changing the weapon to a scythe this time, he pulled it back, and cut the rest of the arm. The only reason he hadn't been slammed away by the Hollow's other arm was that Alan had removed each of its fingers, then its wrist, and then slammed his Zanpaktou into the stump, forcing it away. Jalan was attacking the legs with his shield and sword combo, releasing enough pressure with his strikes to push the beast off balance. Unable to defend itself in any way, when Idrae's Sacred Mirror crashed down upon its head, the blast released cut it completely in half. Victory.

"You do realise that any of us by ourselves would've been fighting that thing for an age and taken a hell of a lotta damage?" Alan laughed loudly, balancing his Shikai over his shoulders.

"With the right opening, Sacred Mirror can do massive damage," Idrae simply replied.

Illuan's Zanpaktou shifted into a massive hammer, and he sat it on the ground, using it as a seat. "I swear, if you train hard enough to be able to wield Sacred Mirror carrying really big Kidou, you and Veris would be the most terrifying team. You could amplify a bunch of her Kidou, and then let it loose. You're basically capable of ramping up any Kidou user to massive levels."

"Alone though, my ability is not that useful. I'm best as the finishing blow in a team attack. Jalan's, on the other hand, looks awesome. An offence/defence weapon. How's it handle?"

Jalan raised his shield and sword again, before inserting the sword back into the shield. In a flash of golden light, it was sealed once more. "It's actually really tiring to maintain," Jalan commented as he sheathed the blade, "The flames burn a ton of Reiatsu to even ignite. Makes the Captain-Commander even more terrifying."

"You've seen his Shikai?" Alan's jaw had basically hit the ground, "I didn't think surviving it was possible."

"I didn't see it," Jalan replied irritably, "I was just told about it."

"It looks to me like this evening is over," Idrae had sealed and sheathed his Zanpaktou as well, "my mission timeframe is done."

"Then let's go back," Alan spun Shainingu Tawa one last time before sealing it and sliding it back into the sheath at his hip. Illuan's sealing was a lot less flashy, as the blade merely returned to its usual shape and stopped humming with Reiatsu, but he still smiled as he sheathed it.

"Shifter doesn't like his nickname," he commented wryly. The others merely laughed.

"Let's arrange a get together of our year," Alan suggested as they opened the path back to Soul Society, "it's been five years now since we graduated. It'll be good for us."

The others agreed, and began laying down the plans for their gathering. Occurring two weeks from that date, the only missing figure was the prodigy of their year, and sister to Idrae and Illuan.

* * *

"You're under arrest."

The black cloaked figure was undaunted by the sheer volume of Reiatsu let loose by the being before them, it was a criminal, that was all.

"So rigid," the warped Shinigami muttered, "You really should change over to our version of thinking. It's so much more…flexible."

"And you really should shut up," the voice, it was female, carrying a dangerous tone of power to it, responded. "Before I have to kill you."

"You really think someone as unadaptive as you, COULD POSSIBLY KILL ME?" With those words, the Shinigami leaped at the cloaked woman, massive trails of Reiatsu emerging from his fist as he swung it forward. Without fear, she grabbed him by the hand, revealing a gauntlet covering her right arm.

"Yeah," she replied as his Reiatsu faded away, "I think I can."

Blood sprayed across this dark corner of Seireitei. The blood of rebellion.


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

A small group of Shinigami quietly sat outside the gate to the real world, absorbing the last droplets of sunlight. Idrae breathed out slowly, focusing on his meditation. Cynthia sat at his back, polishing her sword. Leading the five gathered was Tarron, Seventh Seat of Fifth Division. Following him was Idrae, the Twelfth Seat, Jex, the Seventeenth Seat, Cynthia the Eighteenth and Kallow, an unranked Shinigami being considered for a Twentieth Seat.

Their mission this evening was the hunt of a high grade Huge Hollow, Sand Hydra. Sand Hydra had currently been the death of all five Shinigami it had encountered. As such, this team of Fifth Division Shinigami had been dispatched to make sure this Hollow attacked no one else.

Tarron and Idrae had already released their Zanpaktous, Idrae's Sacred Mirror and Tarron's Shattering Pillar. The five were all tense, understanding the gravity of this mission. A Hollow that could kill Shinigami was a Hollow that could not be taken lightly.

"This is not where I expected this to happen," Jex sat heavily on a rock, eyeing the expansive plains they had stepped in to. Night-time had set in, and the desert environment was bitterly cold.

"You wouldn't expect a Hollow to come out to such an unpopulated area, would you?" Cynthia agreed. She pushed Jex a little to sit against his back, watching the area. "Times like this I wish I had Shikai," she bemoaned slightly, "dangerous feelings are in the air, and I can't really do much to help."

"There's more to a Shinigami than just Shikai," Tarron remarked, "Don't sweat it."

"Hey," Idrae took a step to Kallow, positioning himself to watch his back, "We should charge Sacred Mirror now. I don't want to be down on firepower if this battle's a fast one."

"_Rise with the sun, sink with the night, glow across the infinite plains. Burn brighter than all others. Hado Forty-Nine: Abyss Flare."_

Tarron displayed his superior rank to the others, showing the Forty-Ninth Hado. Jex and Cynthia both instilled the Thirty-eighth Hado: Vacuum Cannon, into Idrae's blade. Idrae once again used a Hakuda technique to bind the Kidou together, and changed his posture, holding his blade in both hands.

"You three put some weight into that," Idrae remarked, "Can you handle this, Kallow?" he asked of the youngest of the Shinigami.

Kallow touched the blade once, and then nodded. "I can reflect that, but it'll drain my Reiatsu to virtually nothing," he informed Idrae. Idrae nodded in reply.

"So when Sand Hydra shows," Idrae theorised, "Tarron uses Shattering Pillar in conjunction with Binding Kidou from Cynthia and Jex. I cut through a weak point and discharge Sacred Mirror. Kallow reflects my blast and breaks through the Hollow's head. Sounds like a plan."

"I'm only running with this because it's a good idea," Tarron thunked the back of Idrae's head, "Don't get any ideas of being the leader."

"I know, I know," Idrae smiled, "but using Sacred Mirror means I have to know when to use it, and how to create those situations."

"_A shame you can't keep your mouth shut about such situations, Shinigami."_

Idrae and the others jumped in fright, recovering quickly to take to the skies. But faster than them was Sand Hydra. A pair of jaws exploded from the sand beneath Kallow, and closed around him. The young Shinigami's scream would weigh on the others for a long time.

"_Oh, I'm sorry, was that your best chance of killing me?"_ The Hollow's voice hissed out of its twisted jaws.

Idrae and the others stared in shock at it, the quality of Reiatsu was amazing for a Huge Hollow. And, judging by its intelligence, if allowed to live, it would only grow to be a larger threat to Soul Society. It had to be killed. Here and now.

"Jex!" Idrae yelled at the Seventeenth Seat, "Get back to Soul Society and request back up now! This is not a battle we can easily win."

"_No,"_ the voice hissed out again, _"I don't think you'll be doing that."_

The desert sand exploded upwards, veiling everything in the sky. Idrae could feel the sinuous movements of the Huge Hollow as it weaved its way about, and when the dust settled, Jex was nowhere to be seen.

"_Still fancy leaving?"_ the voice asked with more than a hint of amusement.

"Damn it!"

Tarron vanished with a swift Shunpo, grabbing Idrae by the collar and moving next to Cynthia. "Team work or die, that's how this will end," he muttered to the others.

Pointing his Zanpaktou at the ground, Tarron unleashed a pulse of Reiatsu. The power of Shattering Pillar weaved its way through the earth, and with a crack, the ground crumbled. Caught in its movements, Sand Hydra's arched back could be seen, and with a diving stab, Idrae forced Sacred Mirror through the Hollow's scales. The bright glow of released Kidou emerged from the wound.

The coiling body of Sand Hydra emerged from the desert shards, twisting round as its head lunged at Idrae, who was still trying to remove his sword. Cynthia joined the battle, thundering down with a bolt of Hakuda layered in her right leg. Crashing into Sand Hyrda, before flipping over to land on its head and pummel it with as much Reiatsu as she could, Cynthia brought Idrae the time to extract his sword, and perform the Double-Flash, appearing on Sand Hydra's skull to grab Cynthia, before vanishing up to where Tarron was. Tarron, having just finished the incantations of Abyss Flare, shot a blast of the red-black flame from first one hand, and then the other. Each strike pierced through the same area Idrae had attacked, and compounded the damage further. This desert snake would not escape.

But the strongest quality of a Hollow was tenacity, and with a mad thrash, Sand Hydra raised itself up again.

"_You attack with ferocity,"_ it commented, giving the appearance of a smile, _"How fun."_

"I doubt you'll be having as much fun when we take your head," Idrae snarled. Behind him, Tarron rested a panting hand against Sacred Mirror, sweat beading his forehead.

"Nine," he gasped, "I managed nine." Idrae tentatively checked the balance of his sword, admiring the weight of nine Abyss Flare Kidou. This was more than enough.

"Cynthia," Idrae motioned to her, "You've been improving your Hakuda and Hohō, right? Just how much, have you improved?"

"I bet I'd outrank you if I had Shikai," Cynthia smiled deviously.

"That's just what I wanted to hear," Idrae replied. "Go for it. And don't die."

Cynthia's Shunpo was faster than Idrae's, her strikes carried far more weight as she pushed Sand Hydra's head back, pummelling its neck with more force than Idrae had imagined would come from her lithe frame. With a final thunderous kick, she flung Sand Hydra back, and the Hollow's back twisted to expose its underbelly. This was Idrae's target, and the release of all Tarron's Kidou scythed right through Sand Hydra, splitting it in two. Its severed tail twitched slightly as blood burst out of the wound.

Cynthia appeared beside Tarron, offering him her shoulder. Idrae placed his hand against Sacred Mirror and began filling it with Reiatsu, descending to Sand Hydra's head.

"_Éhehehehehehe,"_ the drawn out hiss emerged from Sand Hydra's mouth, _"Hahahahaha, oh, oh, that was fun."_ Idrae's eyes narrowed as he slowly moved towards its mask, preparing to destroy it once and for all.

"_Thank you for that,"_ it continued _"Idrae…"_

Idrae paused, and stepped back. "How do you know my name?" he demanded, "I was the only one unnamed when you were listening to us."

"_How? How?"_ the Hollow mocked, _"Idrae, it's not right…to forget a brother."_

Already pushed to his side by the feelings of familiarity which had been overwhelming Idrae, Sacred Mirror fell.

"Ru…Rusill?" Idrae gaped, trying to conquer the rush of emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. For just as he struggled to reject what he had just been told, a deeper part of him knew it was true. The beast before him was, or at least had been, his brother.

With a half scream/half roar, a surge of spines erupted from the remaining body of the Huge Hollow. Idrae leaped back, grabbing his Zanpaktou as he moved, watching as a new form emerged from the thrashing Hollow. Far more insectoid than snakelike, it was nowhere near as long. This time, waving spines emerged from its back, and its teeth clicked together to unleash a fearsome noise. And its Reiatsu, its Reiatsu had grown even stronger.

"Idiot!" Tarron slammed Idrae into the ground, his body shaking with rage. Idrae spluttered into the sand, blood emerging from his nose. "What the hell were you doing?" Tarron wasted no time dragging Idrae up, holding him by the skull. "You had a clear shot to kill that thing! Instead you let it regenerate and become even stronger? We can't kill it, and we can't escape it. You just killed us all."

"Shut up," Idrae swung his hand up, knocking Tarron's grip away, "I'll take care of this. Keep out of my way."

"What did I tell you about teamwork?" Tarron reached forward and grabbed Idrae's shoulder, holding him back. "If you go alone, you'll die."

"I didn't ask you." Idrae gritted his teeth to ignore the blood flow, staring at his brother. The most important thing, to complete his duties to himself. He had to kill that Hollow. He had to let Rusill pass on.

Charging forward heedlessly, Idrae ducked and weaved, dodging the spines lashing towards him. It wasn't until a spine caught him as it swung upwards, throwing him backwards, that Idrae realised his left arm was missing. Cutting off his Reiatsu flow to that section of his body to prevent his equivalent of blood being lost, Idrae charged again, sword held high.

"_Rage, _**_Ryuuchou _**_**Rouzeki**__!"_

The rising and falling crescents of metal, interlocking with one another, running from Cynthia's wrist to her shoulder, caught Idrae's blade as he swung it through the air, and shattered it an instant later. Deprived of a blade, the iron will of Idrae crumbled, and he collapsed against Cynthia. She bore his weight, staring at the approaching Hollow, ready to try and flee, already knowing it was too late.

"If you would be so kind, please disappear."

Half of the Huge Hollow vanished in an instant, leaving nothing but blood streaked across the desert sands. The fallen soul thrashed wildly, spraying its essence further outwards.

Cynthia gaped at the white Haori that fluttered before her, worn by the man standing before the Hollow, stained by nothing, not even a drop upon his shining sword.

"Ca…Captain Aizen!" Cynthia exclaimed, "Why are you here?"

The smiling Captain turned to Cynthia, the pale moonlight reflected in his glasses. Somehow, amidst this night-time desert, he looked at home.

"The deaths of Kallow and Jex was detected by Soul Society," Aizen remarked, staring up at the moon, "as such, the realisation that a particularly dangerous Hollow was logged, and I was given permission to come to your aid. It is well I did, such a powerful creature is dangerous indeed."

Cynthia nodded exuberantly, before poking her head around Aizen to check on the state of the Hollow. With a gasp, she pointed with her free hand.

"Captain Aizen!" she yelled, "The Hollow has escaped!"

A slight frown reached Aizen's face as he surveyed all that was left of the Hollow, blood everywhere but where it had lain. "It may have passed on from the damage done to it. I doubt any Hollow could escape after such a wound," he eventually reassured Cynthia. Nodding in agreement, Cynthia fell in line behind him.

Throwing a dark look at the unconscious Idrae, Tarron too, fell behind Aizen. The spirit gate opened, and the four Shinigami returned to Soul Society.

From this day, each of the four had gained something, something important indeed.


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

"He was completely irresponsible! If you hadn't arrived, Captain Aizen, all of us would be dead. There is no way he deserves any kind of seat, when he puts others at such great risks. I demand he be demoted immediately!"

Idrae dispassionately studied Tarron, watching the accusing finger which waved back and forth before his eyes. One who knew Idrae would note that the blue of his eyes was darker than ever, mirroring the colour of that fateful night's sky. All that remained of his left arm was a bandaged stump, soaked red with blood. It was a wonder he could still stand.

Tarron continued his tirade, proclaiming Idrae one of the most reckless Shinigami of all the Gotei Thirteen. Idrae wasn't defending himself. He knew it was true. He didn't care.

Sosuke Aizen sat quietly at his desk, fingers intertwined as he listened to Tarron, but watched Idrae. Idrae was barely listening. All he could think of was Rusill. Had Captain Aizen truly killed him? No, that wasn't a question. Idrae would have known. He would have known if his brother, his twin, had passed on to this world. That same feeling in the back of his mind, the one he had always had, it remained. Rusill was still alive. He was still enslaved by this Hollow madness. He still needed his brother.

"Tarron, would you please excuse us, I'd like to speak to Idrae alone."

"Captain Aizen!" Tarron spread his arms in a motion for some form of sanity, "Please consider what I've been saying. As a Seated Shinigami, Idrae Salth poses a threat not just to himself, but to everything Shinigami working with him. Please keep that in mind when making your decision."

"Thank you, Tarron," Aizen stressed the syllables just enough for the Seventh Seat to pale, "That will be all."

"Understood, Captain Aizen."

With that, Tarron bowed and exited the room quickly. His Captain was always scary when he spoke like that.

"Idrae…" Aizen adjusted his glasses with a prod of his fingers, slowly standing up from his chair, "Who was that Hollow?"

Idrae started slightly in surprise, before recomposing himself. "That was my brother," he quietly admitted, "My twin Rusill."

"Very rarely is it something else," Aizen commented with a sigh, "It's the only thing that makes a Shinigami lose all rationale: the misplaced feeling of duty to the past. Idrae, who is your brother?"

"What?" Idrae looked off put, and watched Aizen as he paced around him. "I just told you, Rusill is my twin."

"What of Illuan?" Aizen whispered, forcing Idrae to strain for the words, "Doesn't he deserve a place as your brother?"

"Of course Illuan is important," Idrae snapped, "But this is beyond just brotherhood. Rusill and I are so alike, don't twins share a special bond? Why is it that I became the Shinigami and he the Hollow? He deserves a chance to rest. And I can give it to him."

"Any Shinigami could give it to him. Do you believe only your sword can cut his skin, can break his mask?" Aizen rested a hand on what remained of Idrae's left shoulder. "On the contrary, you are a Shinigami who cannot harm him. You would be better off leaving fate to guide Rusill to Soul Society. Pursuing him would only get you killed."

"It's not that easy a choice to make," Idrae growled, fighting the truth in his Captain's words. "If I could just cast Rusill to fate, knowing he'd come back here, I'd have moved on by now. But I can't. I can't just leave him as he is. He's suffering right now. And no one else will care enough to save him. Why should I just wait? What's to say he's not waiting for me to help him?"

"Yes, he seemed quite willing to ask you for help, I see," Aizen remarked, indicating Idrae's missing arm. "Don't delude yourself. A Hollow is not the same person that the soul inside it is. Rusill is simply sleeping inside a mass of instinct. Nothing more."

"Then what should I do?" Idrae had to restrain himself. His wound was beginning to ache, and the pain was flooding his head. "What can I do?"

"For a start," Aizen smiled and patted Idrae's head, holding up a letter, "You can take this to Fourth Division Captain Retsu Unohana for me."

A slight anticlimactic feeling left Idrae's mouth hanging open, to which Aizen, chuckling, tapped shut. Wordlessly, Idrae took hold of the letter, turned and left the office of his Captain. He wasn't even sure why he couldn't argue back. Just, it seemed like an immense weight had cut off his words. He couldn't identify it, but something had just changed.

"Idrae!"

Idrae turned with a start as he stood outside, under the eternal sun of Soul Society. Cynthia was running towards him, her Zanpaktou in her hand, coated with dust. Idrae flinched at the blood stains which were still mingled with Cynthia's blonde hair. She must have slept through the night and only recently woken.

"Cynthia!" A voice roared out, "Get back here!"

Cynthia skidded to a halt just a few inches before Idrae, leaving enough time for her apologetic eyes to meet his. She paused in her turn a little as her line of sight aligned with Idrae's lost arm, before she turned back to Tarron and some of the other Shinigami.

"You still haven't managed to enter Shikai again," Tarron informed her. "You're going to need practise, if you're to become the new Twelfth Seat."

Idrae knew the words were designed to hurt him, but somehow, it didn't even pierce his skin. Maybe he did believe he wasn't fit to be a Seated Officer. At the very least, if anyone deserved that Seat, it was Cynthia. He was happy for her.

Idrae continued on his way, exiting the Fifth Division's Compound. Many of the younger Shinigami shied away from him, staring at his missing arm. He was a symbol of what happened when a Shinigami made a mistake. He would be an example for a long time, he felt.

Idrae was not even attempting to hide his lost limb. He still wore his Shinigami's robe in which he had fought his brother the day before, the sleeve still shorn off where his arm had been. It was his penance. He had failed his brother. This he deserved.

Fourth Division was located close enough to Fifth Division that Idrae hoped he would change between Compounds quickly enough for no one to notice him. Nearly foolproof, he was as far as the gates of the Fourth Division's Compound opening for him before a voice shouted out his name.

Idrae flinched at Illuan's voice. Today, he could not face him. He continued onwards, and the gates closed behind him. He knew he had just hurt Illuan, but he wasn't ready, he wasn't ready to discover whether or not Illuan was truly a brother to him. He wasn't ready to risk losing another precious person.

Consequently, as Idrae turned rapidly to move down a side alley on the way to the Headquarters of Fourth Division, he missed seeing Illuan head through the gates, a black cloaked figure at his side.

Pushing a pair of glasses up his nose, a lanky blonde Shinigami introduced himself as Third Seat of Fourth Division, Iemuro Yasochika. Iemuro attempted multiple times to gain hold of Captain Aizen's letter as Idrae asked to see Captain Unohana, but eventually relented and knocked on the door of the Captain's office.

"You may enter."

Idrae contemplated Captain Unohana's voice even as he entered her office. It was quiet and warm, but carried a hint of steel that felt far sharper than any sword. As the second oldest of all the Gotei Thirteen's Captains, Idrae assumed such power bestowed itself with age.

As Iemuro bowed himself out to the Captain, Idrae studied her form. Again, she did not appear to be one of the most powerful Shinigami in Soul Society. The long black hair braided to fall around the front of her neck carried the sheen of health, and her grey-blue eyes quickly studied Idrae in return. If anything, she looked younger than the Captains Kyōraku and Ukitake. Such was the longevity of the Captain of the Division most dedicated to healing and medical work.

"Idrae Salth," Captain Unohana commanded attention as she learnt Idrae's name. The feeling of power that came from her was evident once again.

"Umm," Idrae stuttered slightly, before placing the letter given to him by Captain Aizen on the desk before him. "Captain Aizen asked me to deliver this to you, Captain Unohana."

Unohana smiled warmly, causing Idrae to relax a little inside. She delicately picked up the letter and ran her finger along the top of it. A tiny blade of Reiatsu must have emerged from her finger, as the top of the letter was now cut open. Unohana turned the envelope upside down so that the letter dropped down into her open hand, and, with a flick of her wrist, opened the letter to read it.

Idrae fidgeted a little as he watched Captain Unohana's eyes flick back and forth as she studied the letter. Eventually she smiled, closed it, and looked directly at Idrae.

"Idrae," she spoke with that calm air, as always, "How would you like a Seat in Fourth Division?"

Silence settled on the room as Idrae slowly processed what he had just been told. When it clicked, his eyes widened in shock. "That's what the letter was?" he exclaimed, "Captain Aizen is getting rid of me?"

"Idrae," Captain Unohana tried to interrupt, but Idrae had already turned and thudded his head into the wall, muttering under his breath.

"He just doesn't get it, none of them do. I didn't have a choice! How could I just stand there and let Rusill go? No way, no way. And now, this? They're just getting rid of me? Shoving me off to the sidelines to keep me from acting up? That's not fair. It's not! I won't accept that. Even if it's unranked, even if I'll never have a Seat, I'm not leaving Fifth. I'll prove it to them all. To Cynthia, to Tarron, to Aizen! I'll prove myself. I'll save Rusill. And I'll do it without endangering anyone. They won't stop me."

"Idrae!"

Idrae paused at the strength in Captain Unohana's voice, and turned to face her. The expression on her face, one of tenderness and understanding, was the one expression Idrae wasn't ready to withstand. He crumbled and sunk to the ground, fighting back the tears that threatened to push in at the edges of his vision.

"Idrae…" Unohana stood and placed a hand on Idrae's shoulder, "Your story. It is a rare story, uncommon, unable to be understood by so many. But it is not unique. There have been many other people before you, and there will be many others after, who have lost family to the path of Hollow. You at least saw your twin. How do you think it must feel, for those who only fear the worst? Who cannot possibly know, and yet do all the same?"

Idrae froze, and slowly, his head looked up to stare into Unohana's eyes. Understanding passed between them, and the tears forced their way through and down Idrae's cheek.

"I'm sorry," he managed eventually, as he dried his eyes on a tissue the Captain had provided him, "I'm so sorry. I should never, ever have spoken like that, not to someone else, someone like me."

"Idrae," Captain Unohana spoke once more, "consider this offer. You may find that Fourth Division suits you far more than you believe. Please consider it, and, when you have found your answer, please return to us."

"Yes," Idrae nodded and bowed to the Captain, "thank you, Captain Unohana."

With that, Idrae left the office of the Fourth Division Captain. His new Captain? Perhaps.

Iemuro had been listening at the door, and jumped in shock as Idrae exited the room. He quickly turned and began muttering quickly, and writing in what appeared to be some kind of book. What a strange man…

As Idrae made his way out of the Fourth Division's Compound, he heard his name called again. He looked up to see Illuan, waving empathically at Idrae. Besides Illuan was a figure cloaked in black, and carried a heavy presence in the way they moved. Idrae recognised the cloaked figure immediately.

His body twisted as he turned and vanished in a Shunpo.

"Leave him," Veris rested her hand on Illuan's shoulder, "he needs time alone."

"I guess," Illuan replied, a forlorn appearance on his face. "I just hate seeing him like this. I feel like I should be able to do something. I am his brother after all."

"There are some things," Veris sighed, flicking back the hood of her cloak to reveal a blood red bandage wrapped around her eyes, "that even family can't help."


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

"_What are these?"_

"_These are the pillars. They are your pillars."_

Idrae smiled as he observed the black pillar, only reaching as far as his chest. Behind him, three more rose from the ground, each of relative heights. None was taller than he was.

Looking up, Idrae eyed the swirling blue cloth nearby. Sacred Mirror was very disapproving of Idrae's lost arm. It had taken a lot of convincing to even get the Zanpaktou spirit to speak to him, and when he had, it was only to be led here.

"_The Four Pillars of a Shinigami."_ Idrae mused, _"how small they are. How small they make me look."_

"_Perhaps they would be larger if you still had both arms,"_ Sacred Mirror scorned. Idrae let the taunt go. It wouldn't get him anywhere to argue with himself.

"_I want to grow stronger,"_ Idrae announced, _"Much stronger. Please help me."_

"_You want to grow stronger?"_ The voice mocked,_ "you want your pillars to grow? You vanish before a Kidou Genius, you pick fights with those skilled in Zanjutsu, you have nothing to do with Hoh­__­__­­­__ō__ or Hakuda, and you want to get stronger? How can I help you, Idrae, when you refuse to help yourself?"_

"_You're saying I need others before I need myself?"_ Idrae replied, _"Why can't you help me?"_

"_Because you cannot help yourself."_

Idrae sighed in frustration as the blue cloth vanished, disappearing into the mental world he kept. He turned and studied the four black pillars again. This was the centre of his mind and body, where his power emerged from. To think, all he had was so small, so insignificant. He needed more strength.

The smallest of the four pillars was Hohō, followed by Kidou, Hakuda, and his largest, Zanjutsu. Idrae was unsure as to how he could improve his Hohō immediately, so he turned his eyes to Kidou. Sacred Mirror had made a good point. Veris…

"Ah, you're back with us."

Idrae jolted in surprise at the warm voice, and looked up to see the group arranged around him. He had chosen to meditate with his sword at the traditional waterfall where he and the others of his year had gone. It was no wonder these people surrounded him.

Veris smiled, even though she couldn't see Idrae. His breathing was lighter, no longer as stressed. She didn't recoil as she felt his hand reach out and touch the bandage around her eyes, she knew he wouldn't remove it.

"You look like you've been through hell," Alan smirked, ruffling Idrae's hair before grabbing him and pulling him to his feet.

"Cynthia contacted as many of us as she could" Ket smiled, sitting shoulder to shoulder with Cynthia on a nearby rock, "said you could use the support of your family."

"Look at this," Illuan threw Idrae's towel at him so he could dry off from the waterfall, "You're a mess. I thought I was supposed to be the impulsive one."

Jalan and Kai's laughter brought a smile to Idrae, as he named everyone who had come.

"Veris, Illuan, Cynthia, Alan, Ket, Jalan, Kai, Veck, Lithi. Thanks, you guys. I think I've been needing to see you again for a while."

"This is our place, isn't it?" Cynthia waved her arm to indicate both the waterfall and the people standing around her. "It's not right for one of us to be alone here."

Idrae relaxed, as conversation flared up amongst his fellows, his family. It seems today was the first day many had seen each other in years. Veris, especially, was the topic of much curiosity. She dissuaded all questions about her eyes, and mostly redirected everyone to talk about themselves. Idrae listened closely, and gained further peace from familiar voices.

"Veris," he eventually spoke, breaking everyone else who looked at him, "I want to grow stronger in Kidou, would you be able to teach me?"

"Heh," Veris smiled, stretching her arms upwards, "Of course. The reason I'm here is because a request for a Kidou Corps Captain was made. Fourth Division Captain Unohana wants a Kidou teacher to improve a good number of her Shinigami. That's the reason I was there before."

Idrae smiled, putting a palm to his forehead. "I guess that makes me a Fourth Division Shinigami. No choice at all."

"You would've become one anyway," Veris retorted, slapping Idrae's back, "You just didn't know it."

"Veris can see better than any of us, even with her eyes blindfolded," Illuan laughed loudly, "nothing's changed."

"Come on," Cynthia grabbed Idrae's hand, "we'll help you move into Fourth, and then take the evening off. How's that sound?"

"Yeah," Idrae nodded, smiling at the others, "I'd like that."

The number of Shinigami at his side, as well as the sheer presence of a Kidou Corps Captain, meant that nobody disturbed Idrae as he entered his quarters and began organising his possessions. With such a large group of fellows, it did not take long for everything Idrae owned to be ready to be moved.

Cheerfully laughing and talking amongst themselves as they walked along, a highlight of the day was Veris walking into a wall. Idrae had a feeling it was intentional to cheer him up.

His room in the Fourth Division Quarters was of similar size, so there were no problems moving all of Idrae's items into it.

"You said we'd take the evening off?" Idrae asked of the others as they all sat, relaxing in his new room. "But there's still a few hours till the evening. What happens in between?"

"Well, Idrae, you have an appointment."

Everyone in the room, Veris included, snapped to attention as Captain Unohana appeared in the doorway.

"Seventh Seat Yamada Hanatarou," Captain Unohana indicated the small frame hidden behind her, "will be escorting you to the real world."

"The real world?" Idrae puzzled, "Why am I being sent there?"

"You'll see." Captain Unohana smiled a wide smile that told Idrae perfectly well that he must never ever stand on her bad side.

Pushed rather heavily by Veris, Idrae stumbled out of the doorway as Alan announced, "We'll get your new room sorted."

Knowing full well what 'sorted' meant in his friends' hands, Idrae tried to get back inside. But with a strong push from Captain Unohana, he stumbled down the hallway, after Hanatarou. Sighing with acceptance, he pursued the meek Shinigami.

"Th…that was a Kidou Corps Captain, wasn't it?" Hanatarou eventually managed as he and Idrae made their way out of the Fourth Division Compound.

"Yeah, that's my sister, Veris," Idrae remarked. Hanatarou yelped in surprise and paled considerably, forcing Idrae to restrain a chuckle. He realised that he had never actually spoken of Veris to anyone outside of his year before.

"So…so, you'd be really strong too, are you?"

Idrae smiled at this, as he and Hanatarou walked along. "No, I'm not. Veris is the best of us all. By a long margin. She had the drive for this. Something no one else could handle. The second strongest of our year would be Alan, who you saw. The guy with the scruffy brown hair and scar on his cheek? He's the Seventh Seat of Eleventh Division."

Hanatarou yelped again, louder this time. Idrae laughed as he realised that most Fourth Division Shinigami didn't get along with the battle ready Eleventh Division.

"It's okay, he's a good guy," Idrae reassured. "As for the others, Cynthia – the blonde haired one – she's just recently become the Twelfth Seat of Fifth. Illuan – the lanky one with brown-blonde hair – he's the Fourteenth Seat of Twelfth. He's grown a lot. The rest? Kai, Veck and Lithi are unranked of Third, Twelfth and Second respectively. Jalan's a Fifteenth of First and Ket is an Eleventh of Second."

"You're all good friends, aren't you?" Hanatarou was shuffling along slowly, and Idrae placed his arm over Hanatarou's shoulders to encourage him, "I don't get to keep up much with my year."

"We've had a lot of experiences together," Idrae remarked. "We still are."

Silence fell between them as they continued on to the Gate to the Real World, and were both outfitted with Gigai. Idrae grimly noted that his Gigai was missing its left arm as well.

"Di...did it hurt?" Hanatarou pointed at the missing arm as they waited for the gate to open.

"It's weird," Idrae remarked, "I didn't really care about it at the time, I was too consumed by the moment. Now, having two arms just feels like a lost dream."

The World Gate opened, and the two Shinigami stepped through it. Idrae noted it was late afternoon in the Real World, as he stepped into a quiet park where none could see him.

Hanatarou grabbed him by his arm and dragged him onwards, across the park, and the road that came after it. Idrae stared at the building he was being led towards: a hospital.

"Hanatarou," Idrae tried to point at the hospital, but his arm was still being held by the smaller Shinigami, "Why are we at a hospital?"

"Captain Unohana told me to tell you that 'the body and soul are connected, one always mirrors the other'. She didn't tell me what that meant."

"Ah, Idrae Salth." Idrae looked up in surprise at his name, seeing a nurse reach out and grab his arm off of Hanatarou, "Your appointment is ready," she beamed.

Idrae was quickly led away and set to work upon, even as he tried to figure out what was going on. The twinge of the stump of his left arm told him someone was prodding it, and he turned to see some _thing_ placed up against him. The doctors were working so precisely, Idrae didn't even notice as his Gigai was injected with a needle, a needle that triggered the human reaction of sleep.

He would awaken a few hours later in Soul Society, his left shoulder burning in pain. Comprehension was beyond the groggy Idrae, but he noticed that he was at least out of the Gigai.

"The body and soul are connected," a calm voice announced, shaking the throes of sleep from Idrae, "one always mirrors the other."

Idrae pushed himself up on his elbows to study Captain Unohana, to try and understand what she meant.

Wait.

_Elbows?_

Idrae gasped as he fell backwards, staring at the, the _thing_ that now protruded from his left shoulder. It reacted as if a normal arm would, the bronze metallic shape moving in all the directions a normal arm would be capable of. What was it?

"The technology of the Real World has moved on to replacement limbs. The spirit cannot regrow when it is cut off, as you did to keep fighting that night. But it will mirror what the body appears to be. Passing through the World Gate melded that arm to your soul, Idrae. It is yours."

Idrae slowly pushed himself to his feet, swaying from side to side. It was hard to believe that he had both arms ago. He had only lost it a day ago, but it had felt an age. And now?

"_Hado 4: White Lightning."_

No surge of white light, no rush of Reiatsu, nothing. The pointing fingers of Idrae's left arm unleashed a grand display of nothingness.

"Despite this achievement," Veris continued, sitting nearby, her and Captain Unohana being the only ones in the room, watching Idrae pointing out the open window, "Your Reiatsu won't permeate that arm. You'll be limited to your right arm for Kidou."

"I," Idrae rubbed his head, trying to clear out the artificial sleep, which seemed to have left him even more tired than he was before, "I can't use Kidou with my left arm? In battle, I'm just as useless then, aren't I?"

"Of course not," Veris jumped up and placed both her hands heavily on Idrae's shoulder. The raw left shoulder made Idrae flinch, but he didn't take his eyes away from Veris's piercing glare, something that seemed to burn through the cloth over her eyes. "What you're going to do," she informed him, "is learn to wield your Zanpaktou with your left arm. That way, you can use Kidou with your right. Simple. And because your right arm is dominant, you'll need a stronger Kidou Pillar than Zanjutsu. Get why I'm here?"

"This," Idrae tried to contemplate what he had just been told, "This is so elaborate. A Kidou Corps Captain, a Gotei Thirteen Captain, real world technology, all for me? I'm not a special Shinigami in any way. Why do I get all this done for me?"

"Family looks after one another, Idrae." Veris's voice was quieter, almost wondering as if Idrae looked at her as his sister, "You understand that much, don't you?"

Idrae stared at Veris, and, slowly, the pent up frustration, all his thoughts of Rusill, everything bled away. He wrapped his arms around his sister and hugged his thanks.

Captain Unohana smiled as she exited the room, motioning to the seven Shinigami outside that they could join their friend now.

"Family," Unohana remarked as she returned to her room, "is a wonderful thing, Idrae. Never make the mistake of forgetting that. It is the only thing that will heal the wound we carry inside. The wound of emptiness."

The words of Captain Unohana were for her far more than for Idrae. Yet even though he did not hear them, Idrae could not help but agree.


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

"What the hell is this?"

Idrae swore as his hand twisted again, Sacred Mirror falling to the ground. No matter what he could do, it would not obey him. Would not swing, or cut, not even Release.

"Idrae! Coming at you!"

The first ball of flaming red Kidou Idrae deflected, the second, he countered with a return Hado 31. Most of the rest he could dodge, but one of the last few hit his leg and he crumpled to the ground. Veris's sword was at his neck in an instant.

"Still?" she muttered, an annoyed look covering her face. "You're a Shinigami, Idrae, not a useless child. Tell that Zanpaktou of yours to quit sulking and suck it up. You say you want to get stronger and drop your sword in the same breath. You say you want to mature, yet you step back at the thought. You say you want to fight, but nothing but fear is reflected in your sword. I want to help you, Idrae, I really do, but you have to help yourself first."

"I know!" Idrae ground his teeth, reached out with his…his hand, and grabbed Sacred Mirror once more. "Again."

"He's going at this too hard." Much to Idrae's surprise, Sharli, another member of his generation of Shinigami, was a member of Fourth Division. Though unranked, she was highly interested in learning everything she could about Kidou, and attended all the training Veris offered Fourth Division.

"I don't know how he can keep doing that," Carlos, another unranked of Fourth, commented. "His Reiatsu is so faint at times it looks like he'll fade away, but he keeps getting back up."

"It's not that he can't get up, it's that he can't stay down," Zach, a Twentieth of Fourth Division motioned at Idrae as he lost control of his new arm again. "He lost something important he wants to reclaim. You can see it in his face."

"Veris is as scary as ever," Sharli continued, "She's pushing Idrae way beyond what should be the limit for someone of his level. Shinigami aren't supposed to evolve that quickly after Shikai."

"That's a point," Carlos leaned forward to study Idrae's Reiatsu pattern as he deflected the Thirty-First Hado once more, "Your Reiatsu climbs until you reach the point of unlocking Shikai, and then it settles. Those who reach higher positions, such as Veris, don't have those limits. But Idrae does. It's obvious, he's not a future Captain, he's not a future Vice-Captain, he's not really a future anything. He shouldn't be able to come back from a fall like that."

"Gives hope for others like him, others of the mediocrity. Others like us."

"I wonder whether that arm will ever listen to him though. Look at the angles in turns. He can barely move it. How do you use a sword with it? He'd be better off giving up Kidou to focus on his Zanjutsu."

"Did I hear something?" The three Shinigami snapped to attention as Veris turned on them, raising her open palm. "Defensive Kidou, now! _Hado 22: Ripples of the Moon!_"

Barely were the Kidou of Wall and Dome in place before they shattered under Veris's blast. The three Shinigami used the cover of smoke that was whipped up to Shunpo away. An irate Veris was a dangerous Veris.

"Responsibility's made you irritable, Veris." Veris turned to see Idrae standing again, both hands on his sword in the Kendo stance.

"What happened to learning to use that sword with your left hand, Idrae?" she asked as her sword rose to point at him.

"Step by step," Idrae smiled, "First things first, I'm gonna wake Sacred Mirror up. Here I come!"

Veris stepped quickly around Idrae as he charged forward, grating her sword against his until it reached over the tip of his blade and swung towards him. Idrae was not to be outdone, falling backwards under the blade, slamming his left hand into the ground and using it as a pivot. Veris disappeared a few metres back as Idrae's leg whipped around and he regained his balance.

"Well there's one good use of your arm, Idrae," she laughed, "It takes your weight."

Idrae smiled in return and charged again. As he neared Veris this time, he switched his sword to his left hand and swung his arm up wildly. His lack of grip launched the sword as a projectile towards Veris, but as she dodged it, the Fourth Hado, Crawling Rope, wrapped around the blade, swung it in a fashion that Veris deflected with a quick rise of her sword, and returned to Idrae's hand.

"Almost there," Idrae smiled, planting Sacred Mirror in the ground and holding his sideways palm at Veris, "Just a little further push."

Veris lashed out with her hand, two fingers pointing together to unleash a bolt of White Lightning, piercing through the Thirty-Third Hado unleashed by Idrae. Idrae's sword swung up through the surge of Reiatsu, and crashed down upon Veris's. The two struggled against each other, before pushing apart.

"You're being light-handed, Idrae," Veris complained, "I would have expected a lot more force from you. I wanted to use a lot more Reiatsu than just this."

"I'm being light-handed?" Idrae laughed in reply, "What about you? Could you possibly go easier on me. You do know what my Shikai can do, don't you?"

"It can make things interesting," Veris pointed at Idrae, "But you need Shikai to use it."

"Agreed," Idrae grasped his sword tightly in his artificial left hand and slammed his palm down upon the blade, condensing it to Reiatsu and forcing it into the hilt. When he moved his hand away, a new blade burst out. "_Reflect, __**Sacred Mirror**__._"

"_Oh lords of infinity, rise up, hear thy servant's call. Extend your hands through time itself, as we dance this delicate tapestry. Intensify, cry out! Scream your names to the heavens themselves! HADO SEVENTY-THREE: VOID CANNON!"_

Idrae barely had time to gape as he heard the number, never expecting such a swift rise in Reiatsu from Veris. The blast was faster than his Shunpo, he knew. All he could do was raise Sacred Mirror, grasp it with both hands, and sink it into the swirling black torrent of power bearing down upon him.

"_Idrae, does not a mirror reflect what it sees? It is your confidence in me that creates this shine. I do not destroy, I do not create. I simply reflect. Take this fact, and grow stronger with me as your sword and shield. We will not fall. Not to strikes such as these."_

The sheer quantity and quality of Reiatsu that Sacred Mirror emitted, filled to the brim with Veris's Hado, burned Idrae's hand, he could not withstand it, even if his Zanpaktou could. Against all his will, against gritted teeth and a desire to prevail, his fingers unwrapped themselves, and his hand flung away. He could not hold it.

But the sword did not fall. It did not release its destructive payload. It remained clenched tightly in a hand that could not feel Reiatsu, could not be harmed by pressure, could not be destroyed by anything but a direct blast. Advantage: Idrae.

His grip tightening further, his arm listening at last, Idrae swung the blade around to point at Idrae, and willed the blast to fly. Sacred Mirror must have been listening, there was no way Idrae could have given the Reiatsu prompt to unleash the blast. It explosively surged towards Veris.

"_Come forth, __**Love of Venus**__!_"

The armguard that was Veris's Shikai covered her hand as well, allowing her to meet the reflected Hado head on with her open palm. The Reiatsu surged through the Gauntlet, eventually settling, allowing Veris to reabsorb it into her body. Her Shikai returned to its sealed form a moment later.

"Damn that's one impressive Shikai," Veris fell onto her back, laughing as she breathed deeply to disperse the adrenaline in her body. "To be able to take Kidou of that magnitude. I really didn't think you could do that."

"Wait, what?" Idrae had sheathed his resealed Zanpaktou, and run up to Veris, "What do you mean you didn't think I could do that? You fired a Hado that massive at me not expecting me to be able to handle it? Are you crazy?"

"You wouldn't have died," Veris poked Idrae in the leg, "I'd have to use at least the Eighty-First Hado to kill someone on your level outright."

"Thanks, Veris, that's so reassuring," Idrae sarcastically remarked, "I'm glad to know I've got a caring sister like you looking out for me."

"You should be," Veris poked Idrae again, "No one else is going to beat you upside the head when you're being an idiot, are they?"

Idrae smiled and laughed, being joined by Veris after a few moments. A peaceful afternoon between brother and sister, only one like this could exist in Soul Society.

* * *

"Such fools, playing this game of theirs. The rigid earth and the swirling ocean, playing an eternal game of competition. Each so easily tipped, so, unbalanced. One calls the other stubborn, the other calls them foolish. But they both snap to attention so quickly as the father enters the scene, and berates each for the follies he passed upon them. The youngest, abandoned at youth to the pits of ignominy. What happens when he re-emerges to claim what is his? I look forward to seeing how this turns out, I look forward to it indeed."


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

"_Great Orb."_

Golden light blossomed and swelled under Idrae's hand, resting against the metallic surface of his Zanpaktou. Trailing his foot through the ground, a sear of Reiatsu surged up as Idrae began to emit Reiatsu, shaping it into Hakuda as it swirled around him.

The growth of a Shinigami slowed with time, those of the lower class, those without the higher form of Reiatsu, their improvements were slow, often shallow. Idrae was taller, slightly more rugged. His left arm had grown to be his striking feature, its lack of feeling a tool which converted his entire body into a weapon.

Inside of his mind, Idrae and Sacred Mirror sat between the four pillars, speaking of each. Veris's input had strengthened Idrae's Kidou, and with it, his Hakuda as he embraced both paths of shaping Reiatsu, rigid Kidou, with its strength, and flexible Hakuda with its adaptive nature. His communication with Sacred Mirror had increased, leading to an increase in Zanjutsu as well. Parent to siblings Kidou and Hakuda, Zanjutsu taught one to summon their Reiatsu, while Kidou and Hakuda to shape it.

Each pillar had changed. No longer spiking to the sky, each was flattened, as if hitting an invisible wall, as if finding its limit.

"_An impressive limit, considering how quickly you reached it, Idrae."_

Idrae nodded his thanks to his Zanpaktou spirit, before turning to the last pillar, still filed to a point, still barely reaching his head.

"_What IS Hoh_ō?" Idrae turned to his inner self, _"What is its deeper meaning? What must I pursue to strengthen it?"_

"_That is an answer, only you can find Idrae. Only one of these pillars was my guiding hand. The others you must search for, to find your own meaning, to find your own strength. That is the path, of the Shinigami."_

Idrae's eyes reopened to the world around him, the world watching him. It was almost time for his show.

Shunpo was not specifically an individual technique of the Hakuda class. Unlike Kidou, Hakuda was not separated into separate uses of Reiatsu. Instead, Shunpo was the release of Hakuda Reiatsu from the body, usually propelling oneself forward. By releasing Hakuda without moving, the amplified Reiatsu became a tool of a Shinigami. And by walking the fine line between Hakuda and Kidou, the path of Zanjutsu often offered, unique, boosts.

"_Eternal Reflection."_

The golden light began to twist, and new shades bloomed within its depths, thrown out around the ground. Expanding outwards, it sent thrills of Reiatsu through those gathered. Only when the light faded away, were the watching Shinigami able to step forward, to witness Idrae leaning against his Zanpaktou, at the bottom of quite a sizable crater. The Reiatsu in the air was fresh and new, cleaved apart and reforged as it was absorbed and released. Reflected into something new.

"And that's that," Idrae smiled again, casually waving to some of the Shinigami around him, "That's the peak of my pillars. That's where it ends."

Idrae's smirk and self-satisfaction were abruptly shattered as Cynthia kicked him in the back of the head.

"When the hell did you learn that?" She complained bitterly, "It'll take me an age to catch up to you!"

"If you catch me you'll pass me," Idrae rubbed the back of his head, blocking another kick from Cynthia, "Then I get to be righteously angry."

Idrae smiled at Cynthia. She hadn't changed much in the six years that had passed. Time had floated by, Veris had drifted away from teaching Fourth Division back to whatever the Corps had her do, many of his fellows were busy with their own lives, some had even passed on…

"Idrae."

Idrae snapped to attention immediately as Captain Unohana appeared at the edge of his crater. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Cynthia was there support him, but she'd already disappeared in a Shunpo. Treacherous woman.

"Before your request for promotion is accepted, I would like to enquire as to the status of the one pillar you did not present. What of Hohō?"

"To be perfectly honest," Idrae smiled with slight bashfulness, "I have no idea of how to raise my Hohō. Sacred Mirror told me I had to find my own path, so I expect it'll happen in its own time."

Besides Captain Unohana was Vice-Captain Isane Kotetsu. The lanky, silver haired woman had become firm friends with Veris while Veris stayed with Fourth Division, improving her Kidou rapidly. Idrae by extension had begun sharing a friendship with her, but he also knew she was off put by his constant smiling. He'd often explained that that was just his way of addressing the world, but he knew it wasn't everyone's. More than once he'd had similarities drawn between himself and the quite frankly terrifying Captain Gin. Idrae often put downs those parallels immediately. It wasn't that he actively disliked the Third Division Captain. It was more that he feared saying his name would summon him wherever one went.

"Very well then," Captain Unohana reached a hand forward, placing a finger against Idrae's forehead. Immediately, Idrae was reminded of the difference between Shinigami of these varying calibres. He had strongly beaten it into his soul in the search for inner peace, but it still ruptured him occasionally, when exposed to the reality defying gap that existed. It was beyond his imagination how Veris had managed to cross it.

"You will be Sixth Seat, Idrae Salth. As such you are tasked with advanced fieldwork when the Fourth Division is mobilised. The Sixth Seat leads the protective squad of Fourth Division, who guards the Relief and Rescue squads. I trust you will fulfil this chosen role to the very best of your abilities."

"Understood," Idrae fell to one knee as a sign of respect, "Thank you, Captain Unohana."

Idrae's Captain simply smiled that all powerful smile, before turning back to the Division Headquarters. The paperwork for a rank change wasn't going to fill itself out. Vice-Captain Isane promptly followed the Captain.

"So Idrae, I've got a thought about Hohō."

"Oh yeah?" Idrae rose and spun quickly, wrapping an arm around Cynthia to drag her down as his other arm rubbed her head. She struggled for a bit, before flipping Idrae over onto his back.

"My Hohō is already higher than yours, if I can warrant a guess," she commented with a smirk and her downed friend, "I've got a few ideas we can try that might help us improve."

Idrae nodded and followed Cynthia as she led the way out of Fourth Division's Compound. She was the only non-Fourth Division Shinigami that had come to witness Idrae's demonstration today, the two of them still sharing a strong bond.

"So what's your idea, Cynthia?" Cynthia turned to Idrae, her blonde hair flicking as she smiled deviously.

"First thing's first, we find out what we can do." Cynthia raised her fist as she and Idrae stepped outside the Fourth Division Compound, "Come fight with me in Fifth's training grounds. No Zanpaktou, no Kidou, no Hakuda. Simply bare hands and feet. We'll see whether inspiration strikes us."

"There's a higher chance of you striking me and that being it," Idrae muttered. Nevertheless, he followed Cynthia.

Many of the Fifth Division Members waved to Idrae, Tarron just looked at him and continued to walk by.

At the training grounds, Idrae and Cynthia implanted their swords by the sidelines, touching so that they could communicate. Sacred Mirror and Ryuuchou Rouzeki had an aggressive friendship. They'd probably fight more than Idrae and Cynthia were about to.

Bowing was a sign of respect between equals. Both their bodies tensed, Idrae and Cynthia took a step forward the moment they rose, then another, one more, and their fists lashed out.

Idrae had long since learned to put as much weight on his left arm, something without nerves or pain, as he could, which often gave him an advantage in his movements. His legs slammed out towards Cynthia, who pushed down on him to flip over his body. Landing with a sweeping leg, she rose up steadily, holding her arm out to indicate full willingness to continue.

As Idrae and Cynthia continued their physical competition, a crowd gathered around them. Idrae knew he would be exhausted tonight, already having used his best reserves of energy for his demonstration earlier. But his competitive spirit wasn't about to give up to Cynthia. He'd fight till he couldn't move, and then some.

Eventually, Cynthia and Idrae's movements began to wear down. Each was exhausted physically, Cynthia retaining an edge by slowly using her Reiatsu reserves to revitalise her body. Idrae studied this with a scrutinising eye, having half a mind that this might be Hohō – Reiatsu within the body.

That made sense. Kidou and Hakuda were the two forms of releasing Reiatsu from the body. Zanjutsu and Hohō must be the two ways of building up Reiatsu inside the body. Zanjutsu is where the spirit was personified in the form of a sword, and that sword was the primary tool of a Shinigami, designed in synch with their soul, creating the perfect weapon for each Shinigami. Hohō then, was the application of raw Reiatsu while still in the body, still unshaped, unreleased. The lifeblood of a Shinigami. Idrae had displayed Hohō when he had spiritually cauterised his left arm, he understood this now. He had found his path – Cynthia had been right, this would help.

"Oi!" Idrae looked up in surprise at Cynthia's harsh tone. "I recognise that self satisfied smirk every time, you've figured it out!" she accused, "Tell me!"

Idrae stilled himself, breathing out quietly as he began to swirl his Reiatsu. Back and forth, like a tidal surge, he ran it throughout his body. The tide-breaker that was his left shoulder refused to let Reiatsu penetrate it, but the rest of his body revelled in it, as Idrae's body began to use all its store of power. The Reiatsu of the body – Veris had used this as well, when she tried to force her Zanpaktou awake, all those years ago. Hohō, it had been under his nose all the time. The path to a Shinigami's completion was a special thing. To be spiritually complete, one would gain their inner peace. For those destined to fight – Shinigami and Hollows – Shinigami could attain peace in their power. It was their true strength.

Idrae blocked Cynthia as she closed in on him, his Reiatsu grinding against hers. She had tried to mimic his action, but did not understand the theory of Hohō. Idrae held the advantage, and pushed it as they fought.

Ultimately, Idrae's Reiatsu reserves would give out just as Cynthia worked out how to access her pillar of Hohō. He had escaped one hell of a beating.

The clapping of all the watching Shinigami brought Idrae's smile to the surface again, it felt good, to pursue one's best like this. He was happy for it.

"Looks like that's it for you," Cynthia sat heavily, breathing in and out to dispel her fatigue. "Let's see if I can't catch ya."

"I fear the day," Idrae laughed. Cynthia laughed too, before pouncing on Idrae and making him regret his quick advancement. Such was the life of a Shinigami.


	19. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

"Freeze, intruder!"

"Oh hell, they found us."

"Maybe if you weren't so loud, idiot!"

"Shut up, you want a piece of me?"

"Bring it on, strawberry!"

"I said freeze!"

Reiatsu surged up for a brief moment, before quieting down, as the two arguing voices continued on.

* * *

"Make way! We have injured Shinigami coming in!"

Idrae looked up, before moving over to the Shinigami that slowly trickled into Fourth Division. Though primarily a defender of the healers of Fourth, Idrae knew enough of the healing arts to be useful, especially with such a demand for healers. These Ryoka were putting Soul Society through the works.

Idrae moved from bedridden Shinigami to bedridden Shinigami, reading their Reiatsu flow and using his own to try and restore their spirits to normal. He stopped for a moment in surprise, at who greeted him from the next bed.

"You look terrible, Idrae," Illuan cracked a weak smile, his head heavily bandaged to stop the blood emerging from it, "And I thought I was the one who needed medical attention."

"Illuan," Idrae stopped himself from exclaiming, instead placing his right hand over his adopted brother and letting his Reiatsu flow outwards, "What happened to you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Illuan's body shifted a bit as he tried to raise his arm, but failing, he slumped back into the bed. "I tried to stop one of the Ryoka, the orange haired Shinigami. That bastard snapped Shifter in two like he was a twig."

Idrae turned his head, seeing the broken remains of Illuan's Zanpaktou on a bedside table.

"He's pissed as hell with me," Illuan continued, "Cause I've stopped calling him by his name altogether. Says he wouldn't have been broken if I'd treated him properly, but I'm not buying it. We were outclassed, pure and simple. I'm not even sure Vice-Captains could handle someone like that."

"That's pretty big," Idrae commented, moving on to Illuan's arm, "All the Ryoka have been causing problems. You won't believe it, but the Third Seat of Eleventh was in here at one point."

"Oh, I'd believe it," Illuan remarked, "I crossed swords with that Shinigami, and I've never met anybody as powerful below a Captain rank. In anything short of Kidou, I'd rank him above Veris."

"That's scary," Idrae raised his hand from Illuan, finishing his work, "there, try moving now."

Illuan winced as he lifted his arm, but his body responded as he moved. "Ah, good, that massive disturbance of my Reiatsu is gone. Thanks. I never would've picked you as a healer, Idrae, but when I think about it, it's where you belong."

"Captain Aizen chose correctly when he had me move to Fourth. I'm grateful to him."

"Mhm."

Idrae raised his head and looked around the room, before turning back to Illuan. Looking at him again, something caught his eye.

"Illuan," Idrae pointed at a strange symbol, some geometrical monstrosity, on the wrists and belt of Illuan's clothing, "what's that symbol for?"

"These show that I'm a member of White Soul," Illuan moved his arms so that his left hand was pointing at his right symbol. "You know how the Gotei Thirteen specialise in Zanjutsu, the Kidou Corps in Kidou and the Special Forces in Hakuda? Well White Soul specialise in Hohō. Captain Elethan said I had the makings of a powerful Hohō specialist."

"Captain Elethan?" Idrae remarked, "I've never heard of him."

"No, he doesn't associate with the Gotei Thirteen much. He's kind of downed that Hohō is so disrespected. But he's a great guy, always thinking of what's best for Seireitei. I'll introduce you to him one day."

"My pillars are done," Idrae waved half-heartedly, "I'm no Hohō master."

"Still," Illuan persisted, "not just for the sake of meeting him. It'd be good for you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Over the next few days, Idrae and the rest of Fourth Division assisted in the healing of many Shinigami that had encountered the Ryoka. These events came to a head, as somehow carried by Vice-Captain Kusajishi, Eleventh Division Captain Zaraki Kenpachi was admitted to be healed.

The Eleventh Division Captain's sheer presence was such that many Shinigami of Fourth began to grow quite nervous as they worked. Even Idrae, who usually considered himself a stoic persona amongst Fourth, grew wary of the massive spirit pressure released naturally from Captain Kenpachi.

He was discharged soon enough, as Captain Unohana had seen to his healing personally, but his presence still seemed to hang over the Fourth Division. Soon enough, things were shaken up again, as Idrae discovered that most of the Ryoka had been captured and incarcerated in Fourth Division. It would seem this crisis would end soon, but the orange haired Shinigami Illuan had spoken of was still at large. And after defeating Captain Kenpachi, his power was truly a danger. Idrae wondered what would come of these events.

* * *

Time passed, until, eventually, the third day dawned. Many Shinigami paused as time went on, wondering what to do next. All of Soul Society had ground to a standstill, as the execution hour of Rukia Kuchiki grew closer.

Finally, unable to stand the heaviness in the air, Idrae wandered out of Fourth Division. He wasn't exactly interested in seeing an execution, but it seemed as if the whole world's eyes were on the Soukyoku Hill.

Many other Shinigami had seated themselves on rooftops, watching the giant execution cross. Idrae sighed and jumped up to one of a nearby roof, sitting down to stare as well. He didn't like it, but it seemed to be that even fate was watching this hill.

"You as well, huh?"

Idrae looked up to see Alan land next to him, taking a seat. "Looks like everyone's watching."

Idrae turned his head to witness other members of his year land nearby. Soon, this area as well, was alive with Shinigami, many from his year, but not all. Illuan, who had recovered enough to be moving around, showed up soon himself.

"Look," Cynthia stood behind Idrae, pointing at the Soukyoku, "it's starting."

* * *

"Do you really think you can hide this from me?"

Veris tightened her grip, as more Reiatsu broke off from the Shinigami she held. His body had already evaporated up to his waist, the Reiatsu he was made up of being absorbed by the one holding him.

"Tell me what I want to know," Veris snarled, "And I'll let you pass on quickly. I have total control of your body in this state; I can and will make you suffer."

Behind Veris, a slaughtered array of bodies lay, decorating the walls of this small Rukongai district. The normal souls had fled here already, only two people remained alive.

"F…Fine," the Shinigami gasped, blood dribbling from his mouth, "I'll tell you."

Veris smiled, and noted carefully what she was told.

Now, only one was alive.

* * *

"Are you so sure you want to kill me?"

The man smiled widely, even with the sword pointed directly at his neck. The one holding the sword watched him carefully, his bronze eyes studying him carefully.

"Think about it, Sōsuke," the man continued. "You are not the only one with dreams of a better future for this world. Why kill someone, who could be so useful in the future. I don't plan on stopping you, or telling anyone that I even saw you. You are not part of my plans."

"Interesting," the sword removed itself from the man's neck, and returned to its sheath. "Very well then. I look forward to seeing what your dreams create."

Footsteps disappearing back into the dark, the man breathed a sigh of relief, having just stood before a monster he didn't believe possible. Surrounded by the blood of Central Forty-Six, he had to admit. That man did it with style.

* * *

"Hey."

A head popped up from the lounge it lay on, revealing a black sleeping mask under its owner's dark red hair.

"Yeah?" he replied, "What's up, Sharl?"

The blonde woman sighed, running her finger delicately along the blade she held.

"Something's strange," she eventually commented. "I think the world's about to change."

"You're always saying stuff like that. You said it only a few months ago, you said it sixteen years ago, you said it a hundred years ago. Nothing's changing."

"Those are big gaps," Sharl replied sullenly, "Different things happen."

"Shut up," the man sunk back into the lounge, "just let me sleep."

* * *

"N…no way!"

"He stopped the Soukyoku with a single Zanpaktou! He destroyed it and its cross in an instant!"

Idrae leaped up, outstretching his right hand as his Reiatsu surged forward.

_"Shining light of the heavens, sealed in a drop of the moon. Waves rise up, swirl around and still, an eternal cycle. Show me this changing mosaic, give sight to the sightless. Bakudo 43: Crystal Eye."_

A white globule emerged from Idrae's hand, swelled, and expanded. Through it, the Soukyoku Hill could be seen. With a prompt of Reiatsu, the picture displayed swiveled and zoomed in, giving the Shinigami on the rooftops a better view of the Hill, and its occupants.

The array of Captains and Vice-Captains was a worrying sight. But the occurrences that followed were beyond amazing. To see a mere Ryoka dispatch three Vice-Captains using Shikai with his bare hands was to see the Pride of the Gotei Thirteen sullied. To see him match blades with Sixth Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki was downright unbelievable.

But shock after shock followed. The attack against Second Division Captain Soi Fon, Captain-Commander Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekuni attacking the Eighth and Thirteenth Division's Captains, and, amazingly, the Ryoka releasing his Bankai.

"Terrifying," Idrae and many of the others looked up in shock to see Veris, again wearing her trademark covering black cloak, standing amongst them. She placed her hand against the viewing Kidou of Idrae's, and the image quality improved dramatically, zooming in to view the Ryoka in his Bankai state. Veris's eyes were still covered, but it seemed she knew exactly what was happening.

"I hear that that Ryoka hasn't been a Shinigami for more than six months. Look at him. A Bankai. The defeat of Captain Kenpachi, the equal match against Captain Byakuya. That's beyond scary. What kind of monster has been unleashed against us?"

The battle between Ryoka and Captain continued, until the blackness of Captain Kuchiki's Bankai swallowed the area. The rest of this fight would be fought unseen.

"That's beyond a nightmare," Idrae fell back, landing heavily on the roof, "what the hell is going on today? Captains attack Captains, Ryoka have Bankai, everyone's eyes are on here. What is this?"

"Isn't that the Captain Commander's Shikai?"

Everyone looked up at Jalan's words, and stared at the raging fire, imbued with the most terrifying quality of Reiatsu imaginable.

"That's the Seventh Division Captain's Bankai!" More Shinigami looked in response to Rista's yell, seeing the hulking suit of armour that was Seventh Division Captain Komamura Sajin's Bankai.

"This madness, when will it end?"

* * *

"Aizen?"

"Aizen?"

"Aizen!"

"Aizen?"

"No way, not Aizen."

"It couldn't possibly be Aizen!"

"How is it Aizen?"

"Why is it Aizen?"

"Aizen?"

The thrill of voices ran across Seireitei, even hours after the conclusion. Sōsuke Aizen, the true mastermind and betrayer of Soul Society. How it was even possible, none could contemplate. And yet, with their own eyes. And yet, with their Captain's blades. And yet, against their very souls.

Fifth Division, people like Idrae included, were in shock. Aizen. The Sōsuke Aizen. Their betrayer? It was just, just impossible to imagine.

But Captain Hitsugaya, Fifth's Vice-Captain Momo Hinamori, both remained in a critical condition. The entire Central Forty-Six were butchered. And the Captains of Third and Ninth Divisions were gone, following the traitor Aizen.

The Ryoka had turned from villains to heroes, and the world of Soul Society had been turned upside down. Everyone wandered aimlessly, unsure of what to do. The weight of betrayal weighed everyone down. It was quiet.

* * *

"Sōsuke, Sōsuke, you sure do things in a grandiose manner, don't you? Me, I prefer subtlety. I know, I know. You'd say this was your moment, your crescendo. But even then. You always liked having your hand directly involved, didn't you? That's reckless. Take it from someone like me. You'll eventually leave your hand in a bear trap. These things happen to the best of us, and you, you are the best of us. But go on, have your fun, play your games. In the end, it'll just be a superficial change. The real difference, is made by hacking away from the bottom, so that those at the top will topple. I will make the real difference."


	20. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN  
**

The gentle 'tok' of the bamboo water pipe outside the building was one of the few sounds in the area. Those Shinigami training outside were silent, deep in meditation. The sheer density of their Reiatsu aura was something else, as they searched their innermost selves for higher powers.

Illuan was reclined in one of the inside lounges, laughing at Idrae's obvious discomfort. Idrae himself was unable to relax; the presence of Reiatsu surrounding this place was a heavy weight on his mind. The Shinigami who trained under these conditions were amazing. Illuan was amazing.

"Aaaah, Idrae Salth? Illuan has often spoken of you."

Idrae jolted up, and his eyes came to rest on the white clad Shinigami before him. It was if he had redesigned the Shinigami's robe, such that it was white with black, rather than black with white. He wore the same symbol as Illuan on the wrists and waist of his clothing, as well as a larger version of it covering his back. Flicking a lock of his brown hair out of his blue eyes, the man smiled, as his hair and eyes suddenly changed to black and scarlet, before returning to normal.

Idrae yelled in shock, falling off the chair and onto his back. Illuan's laughter made him look up at his brother, to discover Illuan's hair and eyes were exactly the same.

"It's a Hohō thing," Illuan laughed, "don't sweat it." With that, Illuan's features returned to normal.

"I must apologise." Captain Elethan's voice was warm, carrying the chuckle of a man most amused. He offered a hand to help Idrae stand. "I just cannot resist showing a Shinigami what they're missing out on by not pursuing their Hohō further."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Idrae bowed his head once he was standing, "Captain Elethan."

"Please," Captain Elethan waved his hand, "just call me Vyre. There's no need for formalities. In the eyes of the Gotei Thirteen, I am of no different rank to yourself."

"In the eyes of my brother, there are worlds separating us," Idrae replied.

Captain Elethan laughed deeply, patting Idrae on the shoulder. "I should have expected such cheek from Illuan's brother. And here I thought you were the calmest of the three."

"Have you ever met Veris?" Illuan replied with a smile. "I am."

"True, true," Elethan laughed heartily, "I have, in fact, had the pleasure of meeting your sister. Her youth makes her the wildest of the five Corps Captains by a large margin. Such wild actions are not befitting of a Kidou master, however, are they?"

"Excuse me?" Idrae looked slightly worried, trying to read the meaning of Captain Elethan's words.

"My apologies," Captain Elethan looked sheepish for a moment, "But I'm so used to people acting by their pillars. The usually stoic and quiet Kidou, the loud and rambunctious Hakuda. The noble ruler, Zanjutsu and the unbreakable pillar of Hohō. You'll always find traits of these Pillars in people's attitudes. Take the Kidou Corps Commander Byakuya Kuchiki. A perfect example."

Idrae was about to reply, but he suddenly stumbled as his body fell under a tremendous weight. An unbelievably powerful form of Reiatsu was covering the entire area.

"Oh," Captain Elethan looked up lightly, "Is it that time already?"

"The members of White Soul embrace their personal best each day," Illuan explained, unworried by the heavy pressure in the air, "Right now, you're feeling the combined top of our group."

"You guys are crazy;" Idrae managed to gasp, "These levels of power are amazing. And from such a number of Shinigami. You can't have just picked all those with this potential by instinct, could you?"

"To be a Hohō master is to attain these powers, Idrae," Captain Elethan smiled. "Even you, who say that you have reached the limits of your personal growth. By embracing the way of Hohō and furthering the power and quality of your Reiatsu, further growth is not impossible."

Illuan moved past Idrae, grabbing him by his right arm and dragging him out the doorway. "I'm gonna show you something awesome," he told Idrae excitedly, "Captain Elethan's genius in training taught us all this."

Captain Elethan had followed behind them, smiling at the group of White Soul Shinigami practising nearby.

"Idrae," he spoke as Illuan moved forward, "the principle of Hohō is the generation of your Reiatsu in a pure form. To use your power like this is looked down upon by many Shinigami, because using pure untempered Reiatsu is the action of a Hollow. Watch Illuan carefully."

Idrae turned his eyes to Illuan, who was building up an intense field of Reiatsu around him. All of a sudden, it compressed around Illuan's fist, and with a punch, was launched as a projectile. Its impact with the cliff wall the White Soul grounds were built near was thunderous.

"That," Captain Elethan remarked to the shocked Idrae, "is called Bala. You might be shocked to know that it is a technique pioneered by Hollows. It is simply the condensing of ones own Reiatsu and firing it as a bullet. And yet, such results! This is the folly of those who pride themselves in their Zanjutsu, their Kidou, even their Hakuda. Why must they use such convoluted methods, when far simpler and more achievable options exist? Because Hollow's beat us to it, it is forbidden to us? Can you understand that foolishness, Idrae?"

Idrae nodded, staring at the aura of Reiatsu surrounding Illuan. Its quality was far superior to Idrae's own, though not yet approaching Veris. But Illuan wasn't the genius Veris was. For a normal Shinigami to reach these heights, it was amazing.

"The use of a Hollow's powers is the next step in Shinigami evolution, Idrae," Elethan rested a hand on Idrae's shoulder. "I know you belong in Fourth Division; I do not intend to remove you from that place. But don't forget, it is through Hohō that you will find further steps in your self."

Idrae nodded again. But still, when Illuan looked up, his eyes scarlet and his face covered with a smile made of power, he couldn't help but shudder.

* * *

"Oi oi oi, don't you think you're being a little too wild?"

Veris looked up, her hand still through the wall, still holding the Shinigami inside the building by the neck.

Mystia Trace flicked at her blue hair, one of her hands resting on her Zanpaktou hilt.

"There are better ways to get information than just straight violence. Isn't it about time you grew up a little?"

"Are you sure you have the room to say that?" Veris replied, "If we don't get to the root of this soon, Soul Society itself could be destroyed. Aren't you too nonchalant for a situation like this?"

"It's not in our nature to get worked up, Veris," Mystia replied. "Irvine is already keeping in contact with Commander Kuchiki, and informing him of every new development. We've been hitting dead ends for four weeks now. Shouldn't you just relax?"

"It's not in my nature to relax, Mystia," Veris replied. "Even if I'm your junior, you and I are of equal ranks. I respect your intuition, you should respect mine."

"You're young," Mystia sighed, "Your intuition is still developing. You see what you want to see, and draw conclusions from that. Paint yourself in a different light, and you're the bad guy. Look at that guy inside that building. He's terrified. Are you going to kill him on suspicion? I thought your Shikai was named _Love_ of Venus. Your actions don't exactly fill that quota."

Veris sighed, dropped the Shinigami she held and pulled her gauntleted hand out of the building. "I don't like this," she muttered, returning her Zanpaktou to its sword state and sliding it into its sheath, "something feels horribly horribly wrong. Like I should be aware of something, and I'm not."

"Like I said, your intuition is still young," Mystia rested a hand on Veris's shoulder, directing her on the path back to the Kidou Corps compound. "Why don't you get some rest? I'll take care of things here."

Veris nodded, and moved off, vanishing with a Shunpo after a few steps. Mystia smiled, and walked inside the building.

The Shinigami was shaking in fear, held tightly by the array of Crawling Rope Kidou Mystia had cast through the wall, without Veris even noticing.

"Now then," Mystia knelt down, pulling the Shinigami's head up to stare into her crimson eyes, "What can you tell me about the Vizard?"


	21. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

The bright morning sun mingled well with the blue hair of Mystia Trace, one of the five Kidou Corps Captains of Soul Society. It was rare for someone of her rank to be in the real world. It was rarer still for someone of her rank to be in the real world without a limiter applied.

The abandoned buildings that surrounded Mystia spoke of emptiness and the ravages of time. One so in touch with the spiritual world around her, Mystia had trained herself to hear the call of everything, even inanimate objects. Everything had a voice.

Where the voices were muffled, or blocked, was where her eyes would turn, to find what secrets they held. A voice she could not hear was what had led her to this place. This derelict, abandoned, worthless building, that not even ants would cross over the threshold of.

Jumping down from the wall she had sat atop, Mystia stepped up to the barrier she knew surrounded the building, drew her sword and crashed it against the invisible barricade. As her Reiatsu density increased, her eyes turned to crimson and her hair darkened, Mystia pushed through the barrier, slowly but surely, until she had slipped inside. Quieting her Reiatsu and sheathing her sword, she stepped inside the building.

In an instant, eight swords crossed each other, pressing up against her neck.

"Heh, oh wow, you guys are fast." Mystia didn't move a muscle, knowing such an action was far more risky than standing still. Although, she did want to see what these beings looked like, those who walked the line between Shinigami and Hollow.

"Why're ya here?" a male voice drawled, laced with menace and covered in boredom. Mystia managed to move her head just enough to catch the edges of dirty blonde hair on the owner of the voice.

"Let's just kill her," a younger, female voice commented from Mystia's left. She ignored it, and slowly moved to face the first voice, being allowed this movement by the swords at her neck.

He stepped back, so that his sword was now pointing at her neck, rather than resting beside it. He wore a wide grin that reminded Mystia deeply of Third Division's former Captain Gin. His manner of speech was similar as well, as a matter of fact.

"My name," Mystia spoke clearly, holding both her hands at her side, "is Mystia Trace. I'm one of the five Captains of the Kidou Corps. I've come here to speak with the Vizards."

The man raised an eyebrow, before sheathing his sword in a fluid manner. "She's yours, Hachi," he announced.

The seven other swords vanished from Mystia's neck as well, leaving her standing under her own power amongst these beings. It was strange. They looked so much like Shinigami. But their aura was like nothing she had ever witnessed.

Before she had further room to contemplate, a massive hand wrapped around her waist, and lifted her off the ground. He wasn't exactly a giant in the way that those who guarded the gates of Seireitei was, but he was close. And his hair was very pink.

"Seems crazy hair colours run in the Kidou Corps, huh, Ha-chan?"

"You're not one to talk," the being that had been named Hachi flicked a green haired and white costumed woman that had jumped on his shoulder. She hit the ground, rolled around for a bit, and starting complaining while rubbing her head. No one paid any attention to her.

"A former Kidou Corps Captain is one of the Vizard?" Mystia couldn't help but make a wry smile, it was part of her nature. "That's surprising."

"Vice-Captain," Hachi replied. "It seems things have changed greatly in a hundred years."

"So it seems," Mystia replied. "But I'm not here for pleasantries, and if I were, I wouldn't make it out of this building alive. I'm here on business."

"Oi oi," the blonde haired man jumped up onto Hachi's shoulder, squatting to peer at Mystia, "we're not too buddy buddy with the Shinigami. Why would you even come here?"

"There are others like you," Mystia replied bluntly. "Or at least, beings with enough similarities for me to discover information that led me to you. So I came here with for a few reasons. One to ask you how you were created. Two to ask you what contact you've had with Shinigami since your exile. And three, well, we'll wait for the third point, shall we?"

"Since Aizen's betrayal has already come to pass," the Vizard narrowed his eyes, "shouldn't you have a rather good guess as to how we are the way we are?"

Mystia's eyes widened momentarily, and she forced an arm out of Hachi's grasp to point at the man. "You knew of Aizen's treachery, yet didn't foresee to warn anyone? Didn't you care about clearing your own names?"

"Oi," the man spoke with a deliberately threatening voice, "it's rude to point. I've seen people lose arms for less. You think we didn't try? Aizen had all you Shinigami bastards in his pocket from the moment he was in his momma's womb. There was nothing we could say or do."

Mystia lowered her arm, mentally berating herself from speaking out of turn like that. She couldn't afford to agitate them.

"So we've answered your first point," the man toned his voice down once more, "as for your second, well, you're the first appointed Shinigami we've seen since that moment."

"Appointed?" Mystia frowned, "Other exiles? What do I do if they are the ones responsible for these problems?"

"They're not," the man turned his back on Mystia, "what's your third point?"

"Because their powers are similar, but weaker than yours, they might come to you, masquerading as beings under the same circumstances as yourselves. It'd be best if they died."

"One hundred years and you Shinigami haven't changed a bit," disgust filled the man's voice now, and Mystia paled. She had just made a terrible mistake.

"So happy to kill your own, just because they're different? Disgusting."

"Wait!" Mystia struggled, trying to pull herself out of Hachi's grip, "You don't understand the situation! There's more to it than that!"

"Shut it," the man jumped off Hachi's shoulder, landing on one of the upper stories, "I think it's better if you're the one who dies."

Though he was squeezing her tightly now, Mystia knew that killing wasn't in Hachi's manner. The blonde man had left her and opening, and as her eyes changed to crimson once again, she took it. Two cuts appeared on the inside of Hachi's hands, and he dropped Mystia, who instantly sped out of the building, slamming both her hands into the barrier and running through as many high level chantless Hado as she could. The barrier weakened enough for her to slip through it, accelerate skywards with a Shunpo, and turn to see the blonde haired man staring at her in anger. This meeting wouldn't be their last, this she knew. She wasn't sure she'd survive the next.

* * *

"No leads."

"How the hell did you escape them, Mystia?" Running a hand through his greyed hair, Irvine Tayl shook his head in shock. "From what you're saying, the Vizard are all individually stronger than us, and you got away from all eight of them without a scratch? You're not hiding any secret powers from us, are you?"

"I wouldn't say without a scratch, I'm pretty bruised up inside," Mystia rubbed her sides, wearing a number of ice packs which were keeping the swelling at bay. "And no, I'm not hiding anything. I just managed to take advantage of the unwillingness to kill of Hachi and used my Kidou to break through that barrier."

"I would have thought the barriers of a former Kidou Corps Captain would have been nigh impregnable." Kyite, the third of the five Captains there, poked at Mystia's side, causing Mystia to angrily swat her away.

"Mustn't have been his forte," Mystia shrugged, "I'll admit it took nearly everything I had to break through, but still."

"What do you think, Veris?" Kyite looked over to where Veris was sitting. A gentle snore met her in response as Veris lay asleep on the lounge, curled up into a ball.

"Aww, that's adorable," the oldest of the five, Malathan, beamed. "Kids."

"You were young once," Irvine laughed.

"Don't be so sure," Mystia chuckled, before clutching her ribs in pain, "I wouldn't be surprised if he was born with that condescending look on his face."

"Can you please not talk about me as if I'm not here," Malathan grumbled, sitting down again. "It makes me feel like I'm not a part of the conversation."

"Well if we're getting technical," Kyite let her words drift, dodging behind a chair to avoid Malathan's outraged look.

Mystia grabbed her sides to hold in the laughter and Malathan's expression, alternating between tears of pain and amusement. The other three awake Shinigami smiled, but also contemplated. If not the Vizard with ties to these corrupted Shinigami who were cutting the roots of Soul Society, then who? And why? The Gotei Thirteen had not acknowledged this threat, and the Mobile Ops existed only as a subdivision of Second. This situation, seemed too ready to boil over and spill out of control. What would be the next occurrence?

* * *

Screams of pain were heard by none but one, one who watched the writhing being before them through dispassionate crimson eyes.

"Do not be so fearful, young one," his voice was as calm as the steady ocean, as solid as the nurturing earth. Yet the pulse of Reiatsu that drowned out the flailing, tortured Shinigami before him was nothing short of terrifying.

"You are becoming more," he continued, "more than anything you could have imagined. This is a great moment for you. Embrace it, relish it. From today, your future awaits."

The scream became muffled as a white mass poured out of the Shinigami's mouth, covering his face. He bent over backwards, twisting and thrashing, but to no avail. Eventually, all noise faded, and the suffocating Reiatsu vanished.

"Cut away the roots of this foul institution," the crimson eyed man spoke as he turned away from the twisted Shinigami, "cut it all down."


	22. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTYONE**

"Oi oi, don't you think you're being a little facetious?"

No answer but a lunge, another attack. Illuan sighed as he caught the attacker's mask on the end of his Zanpaktou, in the form of a scythe at this moment. The Zanpaktou changed shape to a sickle and chain, allowing Illuan to heave the attacker's back onto his knee.

"What do you think, Shifter, what the hell are these things?"

No answer. Illuan's Zanpaktou was again ignoring him. He really should start calling it by its real name.

The being that had attacked Illuan twitched slightly, and was still. Illuan continued to stare as it faded away. It looked somewhat humanoid, except it was covered from head to foot in some strange white clothe. A blank mask was over its face, so it couldn't see. It must hunt by scent, or Reiatsu. Something convoluted like that.

"Really weird," Illuan rubbed the back of his head. He had been jumped by the being on patrol of the Twelfth Division Complex. The being had not been strong enough to pose a large threat to him, but he felt that it could have perhaps killed an unranked Shinigami. It was worrying.

Turning to report to his Division, Illuan was startled to find another creature like the first, standing in his way. But this one had a mark on its mask, a hole over its left eye, burning with crimson light.

"That's…that's probably not good." Illuan quickly released his Zanpaktou once more, having it take the form of a spear which he pointed directly at the creature. "You wouldn't happen to be friendly, would you?" he ventured.

As the creature's Reiatsu levels intensified, it leaped at Illuan.

"Guess not," Illuan grimaced, thrusting his spear forward. The creature was either very fast, or knew some form of Shunpo, for it dodged and appeared at Illuan's side in an instant.

Chained Chameleon's shifting was quick, Illuan countered with a wide bladed sword in a very short space. But his opponent was many many times stronger than the one Illuan had defeated just a few moments ago. Even stronger than Illuan.

_"Hado Seven: Breaker!"_

The shattering of a Reiatsu blast forced the creature back, red covering its white bandage covering. But it showed no sign of being hurt, it seemed such conventional methods would not be effective.

"Sorry, Shifter," Illuan placed a hand on his Zanpaktou, raising it to point at the attacker, "I know this hurts you. But please, bear with it." Illuan's hair darkened, and his eyes turned to crimson, matching the shade of his foe. First a step, then another and then a run, Illuan charged.

* * *

"Look at you, Illuan, you're a mess." Idrae wrapped more of his Reiatsu around Illuan's cuts and grazes, encouraging his body to heal. "Your spiritual body's taken damage as well," he commented quietly, "what the hell did you do?"

"I told you, I was attacked," Illuan grimaced. "Some weird masked thing attacked me. It was strong, but not so much that I couldn't beat it."

"And that's all there is to the story?" Idrae persisted, "damage like this isn't run of the mill."

"That's all there is," Illuan repeated empathically. "Nothing else."

"Hmm," Idrae sat heavily in a chair near the bed Illuan was resting in, placing his hands behind his head with a sigh. "I was hoping you'd had the luck to stumble into this disappearing Shinigami case, but it seems like it's separate incidents."

"Disappearing Shinigami?" Illuan sat up, wincing slightly, but not falling back down, "I haven't heard anything about that."

"Really?" Idrae looked surprised, "All of Fourth knows by now. Loads of Shinigami have been disappearing over the last few days. All low or no rankers, so the higher ups haven't been massively worried. But Captain Unohana says that something isn't right, for so many to disappear while still inside Seireitei. Fourth's been on high alert, as have a few other Divisions."

"Ah," Illuan smiled sheepishly, "Captain Kurotsuchi is most likely not one of the Shinigami to care for his lowers. He wouldn't have informed us."

Idrae sighed again, staring at the ceiling.

"Kai's gone," he announced eventually. "So are Veck and Sharli. We were lucky apparently. It's mostly been recent generations targeted. The one five years ahead of us? They've lost over half their members. Aaron, Yue and Tyler are all gone as well. Alan's distraught. He's been searching for her as an active member of the search team."

Illuan stared in shock, trying to process what he had been told. Eventually, he stumbled out the words. "They're really gone? Just, just vanished completely? Unable to be found?"

"Seems that way," Idrae replied. "Only Shinigami, only low to no rankers, and only Shinigami of the last fifty generations. It's eerie."

"Yeah," Illuan agreed, though his mind was following a different path to the word eerie than Idrae's, "it is."

"Illuan," Idrae spoke firmly, catching his brother's attention, "Do you know _anything _at all about this? I get the feeling there's more to it than you're telling me."

"There's nothing else," Illuan affirmed strongly, "Sorry, I wish I knew more, but I don't."

Idrae sighed, before sitting back into the chair, staring at the ceiling. "You should report the descriptions of those who attacked you to your Vice-Captain," he said eventually, "sorry to pressure you like that."

"No," Illuan waved it off, "it's fine."

Illuan's Zanpaktou Spirit, Chained Chameleon, gave a very snide remark as to what Illuan's definition of fine was. By the state of his spiritual world, filled with red clouds and transforming into a black and barren wasteland, all was definitely not fine. Illuan didn't tell anyone though. He couldn't bring himself to. He knew why it was. But he couldn't give it up. The rush of power, the bestial feeling of combat. It was exhilarating, like something he couldn't experience any other way. He knew it was dangerous. But he wasn't able to stop. Perhaps his real Captain, Captain Elethan, would have advice. He would seek him later.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing around here?"

The young Shinigami snapped to attention as the black cloaked figure landed in front of them.

"Sorry ma'am," he bowed to the Kidou Corps Captain. He had been taught to identify them by the heavy black cloaks they wore, and thus was very respectful.

"You should return to your Division Quarters as soon as possible," the woman advised, "Young Shinigami shouldn't be travelling alone in this time frame."

"Yes, ma'am, understood ma'am," the Shinigami bowed again, before turning and rushing off in the other direction.

Mystia sighed, rubbing her head. These disappearances made no sense, and neither did the beings that were appearing and attacking lone Shinigami either. They had to be linked, Mystia, didn't believe in coincidences, but how? Their Reiatsu forms were completely unlinked, there was no way the disappearing Shinigami could be these creatures. And what of those who had appeared over the past year, attacking all Shinigami in some twisted pattern, cutting away the base of every group that formed. Were they related as well, and if so, who was responsible?

A loud scream caught Mystia's attention, and she instantly rushed in its direction. When she arrived on the scene, all that was left was a Zanpaktou, lying in the middle of the road. The Zanpaktou matched the one of the young Shinigami she had just warned. But no presences but hers could be sensed in this area.

Another disappearance, beneath her nose. Just what was going on?

* * *

"Captain Elethan! Captain Elethan! Where are you, Captain?"

Illuan looked in concern around the silent villa building that the Hohō Master resided in. He entered, and searched it from top to bottom, but no one was there. How strange. Usually at this hour, many young Shinigami would be practising their Hohō here. But not a sign of life.

Stepping out into the training area, Illuan gasped, seeing the pile of Zanpaktous stacked in the middle of the grounds. He heard a sound behind him, but vanished in a Shunpo, fully confident that whatever had been making Shinigami disappear had captured his Captain and cohort, and that had he not vanished from its sight, he would have been next.

A smile coated the face of the being who had reached out to Illuan, a smile that seemed to be transposed on the mask it held in its hand. Turning to the figure behind it, its smile widened.

"Do you see?" its voice was coarse, and grating, "this is the result of your aspirations. This is the future, of the Death Gods themselves. I, am the future."


	23. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

"Arrancar? Shinigami Hollows? No way could this be coincidence."

"Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions, Idrae. They might be completely different occurrences."

Idrae fumed at Illuan, who was reclining on his bed, preventing Idrae a place to sit comfortably.

"I don't like this, Illuan, and neither should you. If there's even the smallest connection, massive problems could arise. Do you know the number of Shinigami that have gone missing over the past few months?"

Illuan waved a hand back and forth, adding up what he had gleaned. "Let's see, with the current missing numbers, the fact that the Tenth Captain and Vice-Captain are gone, meaning most of that Division has been targeted, and the way things are going…one fifty?"

"Try four hundred," Idrae growled. "Not to mention, their strength ranges. The one you fought couldn't be anything more than an eighteenth seat, going by the list of missing Shinigami. And Captain Elethan is gone? What happens if he becomes one of those beings?'

"Why are you so convinced that the disappearing Shinigami are those masked beings that are attacking us?" Illuan grumbled, "There is absolutely no similarity between them. At all. They're not related."

"Then where are the disappearing Shinigami going, Illuan? They're not just vanishing off the face of the earth. They're being taken somewhere. And where are these masked things coming from? They're not just appearing out of thing air. They're coming from somewhere. And occurring at the same time? You should know better than to believe in coincidences."

"You want it to be related because it makes things simpler. Compounds it to one problem, rather than two. That's naïve, Idrae."

"If you've got a better suggestion," Idrae pointed at Illuan in frustration, "I'd like to hear it. But right now, mine is pretty much covered. The Shinigami that disappear become the masked beings that attack us and capture more Shinigami. And you know what, I've even got a good idea of how. Their Reiatsu pattern does have a similarity with ours. Specifically, with yours, with Captain Elethan's, and with all Hohō specialists. When you use that amplified Reiatsu which brings you closer to a Hollow's raw strength, your Reiatsu changes. And if it kept changing, I'm willing to bet it'd look exactly like those masked things."

Illuan jumped up, looking as if he'd been stung. His face wore an extremely displeased look at Idrae's accusation. "It's not that," he exclaimed, "it's definitely not that. If it was, well, it isn't. That's all."

"Illuan," Idrae's expression changed to one of care, "what does that technique do to your body? Tell me."

"It increases the rate at which our body produces Reiatsu, meaning we heal from wounds faster, our physical statistics increase and we put more Reiatsu into everything we do. Because we have so much more Reiatsu, we can't control it properly, so we use Hollow techniques instead of Shinigami, which is just throwing Reiatsu at our opponents. That's all. No negative effects, no turning into Hollows, nothing."

"You produce Reiatsu at a far faster rate than what is healthy," Idrae warned, "That can't be safe. Doesn't it make you spiritually unstable?"

"That's why we only use it as a temporary kick. Never for more than five minutes. That's what Captain Elethan warned us of."

"How did he learn of the risks, then?" Idrae persisted. "I'm beginning to wonder whether the pros of that technique outweigh the cons."

"It wouldn't be that hard to figure out the risks," Illuan responded angrily. "Captain Elethan's a genius at understanding Reiatsu and its uses. He must have just identified the risks when he discovered the technique."

"Illuan," Idrae placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Do the higher ranked Shinigami know of this ability that Vyre has developed?"

"His name is Captain Elethan," Illuan fumed, "and no. He hasn't yet shown the technique to the higher ups. He says they don't need a power increase like that."

"Stop using that technique," Idrae announced after a moments silence. "Until the risks have been firmly analysed, I don't want to see you putting yourself under threat like that."

"It's NOT risky!" Illuan exclaimed in frustration. "Why does no one realise this? That's why Captain Elethan didn't share this with the higher ups. Because they don't need this power, they'd just forbid it to prevent other Shinigami from climbing to their heights. You as well, Idrae, we just want to keep moving forward. Why do we have to accept the limits imposed on us by others, when our own are so much further ahead?"

"We have limits of sanity, Illuan," Idrae replied. "Even if we can grow stronger, it's at a risk. Make these paths available, but walk them only at the direst time. That's the way it should be."

"Hmpf," Illuan spun on his heel, walking out the door. "You've lost your ambition, Idrae. But not me. I'm still gonna climb higher. I'll see you later."

Illuan stormed off, leaving Idrae to worry about his rash and wild brother. He couldn't leave Fourth to follow him, not when other people needed his help. But he hoped he would be alright."

* * *

"Hey! What are you doing! Official orders are for all Shinigami to remain within their Divisions!"

"Your voice is too obvious, Veris," Illuan inclined his neck, looking at the black cloaked being on the rooftop nearby, "You know I can look after myself."

"Don't be so sure," Veris leaped down from the rooftop, pulling her hood back at the same time to reveal the traditional blood red bandage she wore over her eyes. "They've stepped up their attacks," she informed her adopted brother, "Did you hear? Third Division lost their Ninth Seat. I don't want to see a Ninth Seat version of those bastards running around. It could be troublesome."

"Not you as well," Illuan groaned. "You and Idrae both are convinced these beings are the missing Shinigami."

"Ever ripped one of their masks off?" Veris replied with a grim expression. "Ever stared into their dying eyes? I have. They're Shinigami."

Illuan stumbled a bit, staring at Veris in shock. He felt her staring back, and could have sworn to have seen Reiatsu burning behind her blindfold.

"Damn!" Veris spun and raised her hand, filling the sky with red fireballs as she moved, each which shot off at the white masked beings that had jumped from the rooftops towards them. Each Hado knocked them down, but they quickly recovered, and began to advance on the two.

"Illuan! Go!" Veris yelled at him. "I'll stop these ones, but if you get involved, you'll be killed!"

"Veris!" Illuan grabbed her by the arm "You can't expect me to believe…"

"GO!"

Illuan grimaced and turned, pelting down the street. He could feel his sister's Reiatsu swell out and expand, halting each of the beings. How she expected to fight so many was beyond him, but he had to trust her. There was nothing else he could do.

"_Reveal yourself, _**_Chained Chameleon_**_!_"

Illuan's Zanpaktou made a quick remark as to whether Illuan was about to continue calling it by its name. Illuan ignored it. He felt safer with his Shikai ready.

As it happened, this allowed Illuan to attack the next mask to leap at him, forcing his spear through the being's skull. With reserve, he approached the dead mask, curled his fingers behind the mask, and began to pull. It crumbled away, revealing an eye that stared at Illuan. An eye of the fiercest crimson. Unable to look further, he turned and ran.

Illuan continued to run, until a scream halted his movements. But it wasn't a scream of fear, or of pain. Or maybe it was of pain, but not the pain of physical harm. It was rage. Rage and suffering.

Idrae, it was Idrae. He was standing before a group of injured Shinigami, what appeared to be unseated Shinigami, defending them from one of the masks.

The being was like the one Illuan had fought a few months prior. Its mask was cracked, and a crimson light shined through where its eye should be. If it had similar power, Idrae should be dangerously outclassed.

But he wasn't. In actuality, Idrae was keeping the mask on the defensive, as he unleashed blast after blast of amplified Kidou from his Zanpaktou, as his used every ability he knew.

Illuan was about to run to help Idrae, when a new Reiatsu, a far stronger one appeared. Illuan looked around in wonder at where it was coming from, and only then noticed his location. They had ended up outside Sixth Division.

"I was wondering," Illuan shrunk back into the shadows, watching the figure of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki appear outside the gates of his division, "who was so haplessly throwing their Reiatsu around outside my Division."

"Captain Kuchiki!" the younger unranked Shinigami cried out, "This thing attacked us."

"So I see." The cold eyes of the Sixth Division Captain narrowed, and he pointed at Idrae. "I will take care of this disturbance," he announced coolly, "return to your Division."

Idrae leapt back, and the Mask pursued him. "seems I'm not being allowed leave," he yelled, "But that's not a problem. I'm going to stop this thing, tear its mask off and get the answers I want."

"Do not be so hasty, brat," Captain Kuchiki replied as the Shinigami Idrae had been protecting scurried back inside their Division, "you'll only be consumed if you stay here."

"If you plan on using Kidou," Idrae switched his sword to his artificial left arm, blasting the mask with the twenty-second Hado: Ripples of the Moon. The white crescents of Reiatsu flitted about, hounding the mask back as Idrae gained more distance. "I can handle it. If you plan on taking the fight, there's your chance."

"Arrogant child." Captain Kuchiki, while not one to listen to lesser like Idrae, had to take this chance to step in. It would at least be a reason for the annoying youngster to leave.

The sword of a Captain reflected nothing but a desire to cut. Somehow, the mask was able to read this, and attempted to flee. The Hado Byakuya fired after the mask was avoided as it appeared to jump off the air itself.

"Wait," Idrae stared at it from the rooftop he was watching from, "you can't stand on the air in Soul Society. There aren't any loose spirit particles."

"Standing on your own spiritual body," Captain Kuchiki stared at the creature, "how obnoxious."

The being launched itself after Idrae again, ignoring the Captain. Idrae blocked it with his sword, trying to hold it back, even though its strength vastly outweighed his own.

Captain Kuchiki had leaped up to pursue the mask, but was unable to attack it with it being so close to Idrae.

"Hit my sword!" Idrae yelled, struggling against his attacker, "It redirects Kidou!"

Once again, Captain Kuchiki found himself following the advice of a Shinigami many years his junior and many times his weaker. He made a mental note to avoid being around this one in the future. Nonetheless, a blast of the Fourth Hado hit Idrae's sword, and exploded outward, directed completely towards the masked creature. It fell backwards, rolling off the rooftop to hit the ground below. Idrae pursued it, grabbing it by the collar, grabbing its mask and tearing it away.

Captain Kuchiki analysed the creature's Reiatsu to make sure it was dying, then returned to his Division. He hoped to avoid such troublesome creatures, both the mask and the Shinigami, in the future.

Idrae was shaking the mask furiously as Illuan slunk out of the shadows, slowly stepping towards him. He needed to know the reason for this fury that had consumed his brother.

"Where is she?" Idrae punched the unmasked being, its crimson eyes widened and unseeing, its face set in an expression of the utmost suffering. "Where have you bastards taken her?"

Illuan couldn't push forward, he knew who had just been kidnapped. Another of their year missing, and a Shinigami most dear to Idrae. Illuan turned and followed the path he had fled, hoping to face Veris. Perhaps she could tell him more. Idrae's grief at Cynthia's loss was something he could not face. Now that he knew what fate awaited her. The expression on behind that creature's mask. Was that what lay in his future?

"Illuan."

Illuan stopped and looked up at Veris's voice, staring in shock at the sight that greeted him. Every one of the beings that had attacked Veris lay around her, completely still, without a scratch and, most importantly, without a mask.

"You destroy their masks," Veris spoke aloud, her back to Illuan, "and they can't keep their Reiatsu inside their bodies. It all just bleeds out, and they die."

"Veris," Illuan took a step forward, but was cut off by a swell of Reiatsu that pushed him back.

"Illuan," Veris's voice was tired, melancholic, "please don't take another step forward. I don't want you to see this."

It was then that Illuan noticed what was different, the red bandage Veris wore over her eyes was missing. She had her back to him, so he couldn't see her face. He took a step forward again, wanting to know…

"Illuan!" Veris's voice was sharp this time, and Illuan stood rooted to the ground, struck by fear at the power that had just welled up around his sister. "Please. Don't come closer."

"It's better you don't." Illuan looked up at the new voice, seeing another one of the black cloaked Corps Captains land in front of Veris. "Here," it was a woman speaking, who handed a new bandage to Veris.

"Thanks." Veris tied it over her eyes once more, turned to make sure Illuan saw it covering her, and then vanished in a Shunpo. The other woman vanished after her.

"What's going on," Illuan stared at the horrified expressions on every one of the dead unmasked Shinigami, their crimson eyes staring back at him, "WHAT'S GOING ON?"


	24. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

"This has become an emergency of Soul Society. These things are attacking openly now, in great numbers. And some of them are dangerously powerful. We've been oppressed for weeks now. How much longer is this going to continue?"

"Calm down. We just have to wait for the Captains who were dispatched to Hueco Mundo to return. From there, a plan of attack will be designed."

"And who asked you, anyway?" Illuan pointed an accusing finger at the Shinigami swathed in the black cloak, angrily decrying their presence. "Why do we have to have you looking after us. Why not Veris?"

"I was assigned to look after Fourth Division in Captain Unohana and Vice-Captain Kotetsu's absence, not Veris. She, as the most aggressive of the five Corps Captains, was assigned to deal with Eleventh Division."

Illuan sighed again, consenting to be calmed by Idrae.

"I can understand the placement of the Corps Captains, Captain Malathan," Idrae nodded to the fiery red haired Captain, "But why condense Fourth and Twelfth Divisions into the one location? It's too crowded to react to a situation properly here."

"That was my decision," Corps Captain Mystia Trace showed, her blue hair a striking match against Malathan's red. "Twelfth Division's Research Centre needs a strong protection as long as methods to combat the Masks are being researched. With the Eleventh Division so close by, with Veris on hand there, and the Fourth Division as back up, this area will be the central point of combat against the Masks' invasion. As long as the Gotei 13 Captains are not in full force, it is unwise to go on a direct offensive against this attack. Thus, creating a stronghold to act from is the best possible move at this time."

"Meanwhile Corps Captains Irvine and Kyite oversee Third, Fifth and Sixth Divisions, working with Vice-Captains Izuru and Hinamori, create a similar, but more aggressive station that will flush the Masks out of the inner section of Seireitei. First and Second Divisions run as normal, while Seventh, Eighth and Ninth prepare to pincer the Masks with both bulwarks, ours and Irvine's. Thirteenth guards the out edges of Seireitei to prevent anyone getting in or out."

"You two seem to know defence plans like this inside out," Idrae remarked of Mystia and Malathan. "I hadn't realised the Kidou Corps were this ready to mobilise in a dire situation."

Mystia shrugged, leaving Malathan to explain. "We're the most powerful Kidou-wise behind the Captains, and it's using Kidou to stabilise Soul Society's structure that major threats can be reduced, or at least suspended, until a Captain is around to eradicate them. We just keep things restrained. That's our role in an emergency, which all Corps Captains are trained for."

Idrae was about to further question the Corps Captains, hoping to learn more of what Veris had been moulded into, when a shrill alarm sounded over the expanses of Twelfth Division.

In the flash of a Shunpo, Veris had appeared directly overhead, flanked by the Eleventh Division Third, Fourth and Fifth seats. Mystia and Malathan were already deep conversation with Akon, the third seat of Twelfth Division, who had immediately rushed out of the Research Centre. Eventually Malathan turned to the Shinigami who had gathered before him, informing them of the news.

"A Hollow Pit has sprung up in the Real world," he announced. "For those of you unaware of what that is, it's a large number of Hollow that are in a feeding frenzy, usually pushed out of Hueco Mundo by the active Reiatsu they release in this state. At this point in time, with the Arrancar Threat so high, any chances that a higher tier Menos is born must be stamped out immediately. To this end, a team of three Shinigami will be dispatched to deal with this situation."

"I'm in," Illuan and Idrae announced simultaneously, smiling at each other a moment after. Veris too announced her intent to go, as well as the Eleventh Division members with her.

"For this situation," Malathan overwrote the others' demands of being accepted, "I also have to consider the presence of the current threat inside Soul Society, as well as those without. Thus, I will be dispatching a single Corps Captain with the order to destroy every Hollow in as little time as possible. A Fourth Division Member will be sent to lend their Reiatsu supplies to the Captain, as well as to heal any injuries incurred by the guardian. An Eleventh Division Member will be sent to act as guardian to the Captain from close range attacks, as the Captain strikes attacks the entire area with high level Kidou. Understood?"

"I'm a Fourth Division member," Illuan stepped forward eagerly, "I'm good to go."

"Uhhhh, if it's just watching someone shoot off Kidou," the bald headed Shinigami that had accompanied Veris remarked, "it doesn't sound too interesting."

"Likewise," one of the other two agreed, "I'll pass on this one."

"I'll go." The Shinigami with a sword strapped to his back stepped forward, running a hand through his blonde hair. "As Fourth Seat of Eleventh Division – Takashi Hidogen will assist you."

"Try not to get distracted by Ms Kidou over there," the bald Shinigami thumped Takashi's back while laughing raucously.

"It's not like that," Takashi yelped in response, blushing furiously. Idrae noticed that Veris was refusing to meet his eye.

"Veris," Malathan had Veris snap to attention with a salute in an instant. "Go to sixth Division and inform Kyite of this situation. Relieve her of her duty while she joins this mission."

"What?" Veris's face fell at Malathan's orders. "What about me? Why can't I go fight?"

"Kyite is better at Kidou than you," Malathan replied bluntly. "I'd rather see her go than you."

Veris looked on the verge of responding angrily, but she suddenly turned and vanished, leaving an aura of intense displeasure in her wake.

"Don't you just love kids," Mystia leaned on Malathan's shoulder, "so emotional."

"Alright, you two go on ahead to the World Gate," Malathan instructed Idrae and Takashi, "Kyite will meet you there. Try not to get attacked by Masks on the way."

"Sir!" Idrae and Takashi both saluted, before vanishing with a Shunpo towards the portal to the real world.

"So you know Veris is my sister, right?" Idrae wryly remarked to Takashi. "We're a close-knit family you're looking into."

Takashi nearly tripped on his next Shunpo, something that would have ended with him being very painfully embedded in a nearby wall. Instead he just spluttered something about there being nothing between them to Idrae. Idrae just smiled in response. His job as Veris's brother was already done.

A cloaked black figure was awaiting the two at the open World Gate, presumably Kyite, the Corps Captain. Without acknowledging them further than a beckon from her hand, she turned and stepped through the portal. Takashi and Idrae quickly followed, bursting into the night of the real world.

"Oh hell, that's a lot of Hollow."

The ground could not be seen for the sheer number of white masked beasts, crawling over one another, consuming every droplet of Reiatsu they could. Kyite, Takashi and Idrae stood on a hilltop, overlooking the swarming valley below them. One of the Hollow closest screeched at them and charged, but a gout of blood burst out of its back as it neared the three, and Idrae only caught the last glimpse of Takashi resheathing his blade. He was good.

Kyite's gloved hands were moving swiftly through the air before her, leaving a trail of white Reiatsu that arranged itself into five plates. On each, a symbol began to speak as she intoned the incantation of her spell.

_"Blessing of the unyielding sky, the sun and stars, your light plays out upon the fabric of existence. Gods and Demons screech at your reflection in the water's edge, as the tides of reality ebb and flow, gathering speed, gathering strength. Rage with frozen anger, love with an empty heart. Surround and destroy all within your sight, for none shall defy you. I invoke you, come forth! Hado Ninety-Nine: First Dance – Tempest!"_

The five white plates turned blue as the Reiatsu inside them multiplied many times over, before four zoomed outwards. A circle with one plate directly above the Hollow Mass now existed, with Reiatsu exploding from each plate to connect the five together, forming a giant dome over the Hollows.

A bolt of thunderous Reiatsu formed on the inside of the dome's wall, before striking down upon the ground. A loud shriek announced the destruction of all the Hollow it struck.

Takashi and Idrae could only gape at this display of superiority, as more and more of the Reiatsu thunderbolts formed and struck. Each one became solid as it hit the ground, forming a pillar that connected the dome to the earth. As the blue dome began to disperse, being completely turned into the solid thunderbolts, Hollow began to charge. Idrae was about to draw his sword, but Takashi stepped in front of him, his sword already out.

"I'm assigned to guard duty," he pushed Idrae back slightly, "Let me handle these. Make sure the Captain doesn't get tired."

Idrae watched in amazement as Takashi cut down every Hollow that entered his range. He was able to cover the entire hilltop from where he stood, using a style where he sheathed and drew his sword for rapid attacks. Each time he drew his sword, another Hollow screeched and disappeared.

_"Second Dance – Typhoon"_

The blue thunderbolts exploded back into free Reiatsu, Reiatsu that rapidly condensed into shards of solid nature, raining down upon the Hollow. The countless tide of the creatures seemed to dwindle even more, being ravaged by the destructiveness of the most powerful Hado.

_"Third Dance – Ragnarok"_

The final stage of Kyite's Hado seemed to suck all the loose Reiatsu she had released into a dense ball, one which seemed to draw in the Hollow as well. After a few moments, it exploded in a surge of Reiatsu that was only defended against by Kyite raising the Bakudo Dome around the three on the hilltop.

"Wow," Takashi sheathed his sword again, staring in wonder at the massacred battlefield, "That was intense."

Idrae laughed, breathing a sigh of relief in the same moment. He briefly wondered just how terrifying Veris was, but his body was still numb from the pressure of Reiatsu that had just been released. He didn't feel like thinking at the moment.

"What the hell is this Reiatsu? It can't be a Hollow's, can it? It's just, too weird."

Idrae snapped to attention at Takashi's words, jumping up and drawing his sword in a single practised moment. It was indeed that a strange brand of Reiatsu was emerging all around the three Shinigami. A Reiatsu they had never felt before.

"I don't have another Ninety-Nine in me," the sound of a sword being drawn came from Kyite, and the tip of it poked out of the sleeve of her cloak, "Just so you know."

"We'll manage," Takashi moved to stand behind Kyite, and Idrae joined him, the three forming a triangle pointing outwards in all directions.

"Here they come," Idrae noticed the Reiatsu signatures intensify, "now then, just what are you?"

The first to emerge was directly in front of Takashi, and he cut its head off the moment it was corporeal. But nonetheless, all three got a glimpse of just what they were facing. Masks.

"How the hell are they here in the real world?" Idrae shot three with blasts of White Lightning, but that level of Kidou only knocked them back, they got back up quickly enough.

The ones hit by Kyite's Shot of Red Fire vanished in burning Reiatsu though. "We kill them, then go home," she announced.

"Easier said than done," Takashi leaped back from where he had engaged one, only lightly scoring its armoured body. "They're stronger than before."

"And what's with their Reiatsu," Idrae asked, "It's a lot more Hollow like."

"Hey! Look at that one!" Idrae and Takashi turned to stare at the Mask Kyite had indicated. It was shuddering violently, waves of Reiatsu emerging from it. All of a sudden, it let out a visceral howl, and its armoured body cracked. A new shape began to emerge from its back as its armour broke away, pulling itself free from the body it left behind. Now its shape was easily identifiable. But for the plain white mask over its face, it was a humanoid shaped Hollow. But its Reiatsu signature meant it was something else entirely.

"Stay on guard," Takashi warned, "We have no idea…"

Takashi's warning was cut short as the Hollow Mask before the three had vanished, and a burst of blood erupted from both sides of Takashi's chest. He groaned slightly as he fell, but was dead by the time he hit the ground.

"Dammit!" Kyite swore ferociously as more and more of the Masks surrounded her and Idrae began to twitch and for lack of a better term 'hatch'. The Hollow creatures that emerged from them were more humanoid than most Hollow, and infinitely stronger.

"We're gonna die here, aren't we?" Idrae couldn't hide the worry in his voice. Fear was beginning to override his rationale. "We can't open the World Gate between us fast enough to escape, and even if we could, we'd be letting these things into Soul Society. We're seriously gonna die."

"Idrae," Idrae looked up at Kyite, surprise on his face. Her voice had changed suddenly. "Heh," Kyite laughed in that same voice. That same nostalgic voice. "You're a hopeless listener, you really are."

Idrae spun to fully face Kyite, but in a single movement, she had removed her black cloak and wrapped it around Idrae. It seemed to tighten as he struggled against it, and he fell over, unable to move. The next words spoken had him freeze completely, trying to comprehend what had just happened, as waves of this insane Reiatsu washed over him.

"_Bankai, _**_Love of Venus, Mars of War_****_._"**

"Veris!" Idrae's voice was muffled by the cloak, and his senses by the density of Reiatsu surrounding him. All of a sudden, the ground dropped away. Idrae hit the earth once more with a thud, blacking out temporarily.

When Idrae came to, the cloak around him was no longer restrictive. He pulled it off quickly and stood up, looking around frantically. It was only when his eyes readjusted to the darkness that he could see the faint outline of Veris, sword clutched in hand.

"No more steps, Idrae," she told him as he tried to move towards her, "You of all people shouldn't have to see this."

"Veris," Idrae stopped, as Veris wished, "Why are you here?"

"That day, that day you lost you arm," Veris stared into the sky, chuckling a little, even as her form seemed to become even more distant, "did you feel it? Did you feel it Idrae? Without a single way of stopping it, your Reiatsu poured out at an unimaginable rate. You cut it off immediately, didn't you? Heh, hehehehe, you were the smartest of we three. Illuan and I, we didn't get it. Or, more accurately, we did, but we didn't care."

"Veris what are you talking about?" Idrae persisted, "What's going on?"

"That time, that time I died, I was so full of anger. I was tiny, I was weak. All I could do was lie there and cry, waiting for that psychopath to finish with my parents, to deal with me. I was only an afterthought. He would have left me, had I not cried so loudly. To be so insignificant, to be so powerless. I hated it. I promised myself, never again. Never again would I be in such a state. So even at the cost of my own body, I would never be weak. My Reiatsu wasn't strong enough, the Kidou Corps didn't expect much from me. So I took a more drastic option. I opened an alternative path, and let my Reiatsu flow out without restraints. I had so much of it, I was powerful. But to remain existent, to prevent my body fading away, that eyebandage. Reiatsu couldn't permeate it, so I could use it to keep me going. Now though, too late, far too late."

"Wait, Veris! What? Are you trying to say you're just going to remain there and fade away? That's not you!"

"There's nothing left for me to do," Veris laughed again, a serene laugh, one without the stresses of reality. "I'm done. Look at me. Two eyes of crimson, but each eye for a different reason. I'm a mess. So power-hungry I drove myself to death and beyond. But it's over, it's all coming to an end. Idrae, my brother. Look after Illuan. He's going to make the same mistake I did if he's not careful. You're the only one with sense among us. You can save him."

"Veris!" Idrae ran forward, ignoring his sister's cries to stay back. But Idrae was unable to touch Veris, he stumbled directly through her body, a body that was melting away.

"It's strange," Veris's voice was otherworldly, full of peace, "I feel like I can finally rest, without worry. Shinigami was the wrong choice for me, I should have just gone on. You Idrae, you don't fight for yourself. You fight for others. Being a Shinigami is for you. Goodbye, my loving little brother. Look after Illuan. I don't think we'll meet again…"

Idrae pushed himself off the ground as quickly as he could, turning to face Veris. But no one was there to face him. Among this wasteland, devoid of everything, even the Hollow Masks that had seemed so strong, Idrae was alone.

In wracked silence, Idrae slowly performed the ritual to open the World Gate, turning one last time to survey the wasteland he was leaving behind.

At the far end, a humanoid shape waved to him. It was not one of the masks, its Reiatsu was that of a pure Hollow. But there was more to it than just being a Hollow. It was nostalgic. If Idrae had seen better, he would have sworn a smile was on his brother's face. But he couldn't see anymore, the drain, both mental and spiritual, drove unconsciousness through his mind, and he keeled over backwards, falling through the path back to Seireitei.

Rusill smiled, grabbing a piece of the Hollow Mask's remains and absorbing its Reiatsu into his body. Such a tasty meal.


	25. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

"This is not good, this is so not good."

Words drifted through Idrae's consciousness, guiding him back to reality, back from his dreams. In the age it took him to fully reawaken, he had heard everything, repeated ad nausea by the terrified Shinigami who were standing around him.

Thus, when Idrae's eyes opened, he was not surprised to find the massive golden barrier surrounding First Division, keeping all the Shinigami sealed within. In the time Idrae and Veris has been absent, the Masks and Hollow Masks had attacked Seireitei in force, beating the Shinigami back to First Division headquarters. The shield erected around them had been by some guiding force, a terrible being behind the Masks, guiding their actions. Every Captain in Seireitei was gone. Some to Hueco Mundo, others to face Aizen in the real world. Only two Vice-Captains remained, Fifth Division's Hinamori Momo and Eight Division's Nanao Ise. Along with them were three Kidou Corps Captains. Malathan, Irvine and Kyite were there. Mystia had gone missing. Veris…

Idrae pushed himself to a stand, earning surprise from those around him. He took a step forward, and then another, moving in a straight line for the barrier, pushing the Shinigami out of his way. When Kyite came up to ask him of Veris, he stepped right past her, whispering the release of Sacred Mirror and transferring the sword to his artificial left arm.

Those that realised Idrae's intentions warned him that the barrier was resistant, that it damaged those who struck against it. Idrae ignored them, stepping up to face the barrier. On the other side, he could see the Masks moving about soullessly, swaying to and fro. And somewhere out in that nightmare was his brother, Illuan. He had to save him.

The barrier seemed to buckle at the point Idrae swung his sword into it, trying to repel the being pushing through it. Although Idrae could not apply enough force to break through, the barrier could not harm his soulless arm, it could not reject his presence. As all the Shinigami turned their eyes on to Idrae, as those that knew him pushed forward and the Reiatsu of the barrier began to seep into Idrae's sword, he closed his eyes, whispered a mantra, and unleashed the technique Sacred Mirror had taught him.

_"Eternal Reflection."_

Completely unable to be restrained, the rejection of Reiatsu shattered the barrier in an instant. For one with the Zanpaktou of Sacred Mirror, this was what they were meant for. There was no barrier that could hold them back.

"Well," Kyite sounded slightly annoyed at Idrae, but she appeased that by blasting the Masks that had attempted to rush the Shinigami, "Guess it's time for our counterattack. The boss would kill me for an order like this, but providing I don't die by the time he gets back, I'll be happy for it: Go wild."

"You heard the woman," Malathan drew his sword, clanging it against Irvine's, "We've got unwanted guests. It's time to send them home."

"Heh heh heh," Alan thumped Idrae on the shoulder, releasing his Zanpaktou at the same time. "Let's go find that foolhardy brother of yours, shall we?"

Idrae smiled at him, turning to look at the group arranged behind them. Jalan and his Hinote Disuku, Dan with Shuujuku Boushi, Lithi and Senshu Kari, Fyirr wielding her Shikkyaku Hoshi, Rista carrying Anki's Keito and Rista's sister Rinnae, with her Zanpaktou Shirubatsuki. Ket was there as well, but her Zanpaktou was still in its sealed form.

"I don't use Shikai until I have to," she stated. "Cynthia has nothing on how angry my sword is."

Ket placed a hand to her mouth in half shock at the expression that passed over Idrae's face. She reached out and grabbed his shoulder though as he tried to brush it off, forcing him to stare at her.

"I'm sorry, Idrae, but you're not the only one that misses her. Don't think no one else lost loved ones besides you."

Idrae wanted to respond but he had nothing to say. He sighed, before turning to face the city, watching the Masks being beat back by the reinvigorated Shinigami.

"We're going to find Illuan," he announced. "Before it's too late."

"How very noble of you, Idrae. Your lack of selfishness was always your biggest flaw."

Idrae started in shock at the voice, looking around for its owned. Behind the group of nine Shinigami stood the red haired woman that these Shinigami had associated with hell at times during their school years. No one had been harsher, no one kinder, than Heirien Vullanis head of the 1978th Shinigami Generation.

"I knew from the start not to bet on you," Heirien put a hand to her temple shaking it in annoyance, "but you Alan, you Rista. I had expected more from you. Sanshou was right to call me a dreamer, but I honestly believed you two would have the drive to go that far. In the end, only Veris sought enough power to achieve Bankai. Only she was willing to stare death in the face. I had hoped to be more impressed by this generation. At least no one _won_ the bet. That would have been breaking point for me."

"Heirien," Alan took a step towards her moving his Zanpaktou aside, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing of consequence to you," Heirien spoke from behind Idrae, having moved past the group in an instant, with such speed that none had tracked her, "nothing anymore."

Idrae turned to face Heirien, but his skin paled at the crimson eyes that stared back at him, the trace of white mask that rested on her forehead. He jumped back with a startled yell, looking to the others, but it was too late to comprehend. Blood had already sprayed out from Alan and Rista's necks. They were gone.

"_Hado Sixty-Three: Thunder Roar Cannon!_"

Heirien vanished in a Shunpo, disappearing into the city ahead. Marn and Sanshou breathed a sigh of annoyance, lowering their hands from the double Hado Sixty-Three they had just unleased.

Reznian landed amongst the young Shinigami, cursing heavily. She looked this way and that, making sure that all her previous students were unwounded. Idrae and the others, still in shock at Heirien's betrayal, raised their swords in union, but Reznian disarmed them in one wide swing of her sword.

"Zanjutsu's my speciality," she reminded them, fruitlessly searching for Alan and Rista's missing pulses, "I taught you all that on the first day."

"Reznian, what's going on?" Ket demanded, "Why did Heirien do this?"

"If I knew," Reznian replied with a sad expression, "I would have already killed her."

"It's those eyes," Idrae muttered, "It's some technique that increases your Reiatsu flow. Those that use it grow drunk on their power. It's what happened to Veris. It's what's happening to Illuan."

"Go then," Reznian's face was coated with anger as she pointed her sword to the streets of Seireitei. "You go and save Illuan. We," Sanshou and Marn took up their place beside Reznian, "will face Heirien."

Idrae turned to the others, each nodding in agreement. They could not save the dead. They could the living.

Rinnae took the longest to leave, staring at the blooded body of her brother. Reznian met her eyes, pushing her to leave. But she shuddered still. Such a pure hatred that Rinnae was exuding, her actions would be unpredictable, and possibly dangerous. This was not good.

* * *

Two swords clashed and ground together, before a third and fourth entered the fray, drawing together and pushing apart. Reiatsu crackled between the combatants burning at their skin. It was impossible, that a mere Corps Captain could exude this power.

"Mystia," Irvine stared at the Corps Captain, her hair no longer blue but pitch black, her eyes burning with a crimson light, "What have you become?"

"That's a good question," Mystia's head was cocked at a strange angle, and she slowly began to rotate it, making a horrible grinding sound. "I wish I knew myself. Don't though. Can't stop either. Sorry."

"You're not," Kyite wiped away the blood on her cheek, sealing the wound with Reiatsu.

"Well, yeah, I'm not," Mystia agreed, "but I should be. Just don't feel it."

"Then why keep attacking us, if you know it is wrong?" Malathan sighed looping more Reiatsu around his sword.

"Cause I can't stop," Mystia's face cracked in a devilish smile, "fighting with this power. It's just too fun. So I can't stop. If I stop, I'll die."

"If you don't stop, you'll die!" Irvine snapped, blasting out a wave of his own Reiatsu, "Your body is already wasting away under the pressure of your own Reiatsu.

"Then I guess that means I'm already dead," Mystia's head bobbed up and down, shaking from side to side at times. Suddenly, she stopped moving completely, and her face settled into the purest sincerity as a different voice entirely, one begging for help, emerged form her lips. "Please," she cried, "please stop me."

When the others stepped back in surprise, Mystia's face snapped back into the mad grin as she laughed raucously. "Fooled you," she announced. "I'm not gonna stop."

"Yes," Irvine stepped forward, placing a hand on his Zanpaktou, "you are."

_"Break, Fractal Chaos."_

* * *

"Must you arrive now, when my own goals are so close to fruition?"

"Our goals do not clash. Why not take advantage of each other's disturbances?"

"You're only going to lead the Captains back here, once they realise you've put them under illusion."

"That is not my problem, I will already be a God. Come, Ulquiorra."

"Yes, sir."

"Aizen, you just don't know when to quit. Grandiose never works. I'll cut the floor out beneath the Throne of Heaven, and you'll fall, just like the rest. They'll all fall."


	26. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

"They're not too bright, are they?"

Fyirr curled her fingers, causing the stone shield that was a part of her six part Shikai to crash into the back of one of the Masks that had attacked the group of Shinigami. It screeched and tried to move, but the force of the shield moving towards its owner prevented it from escaping. Two stone swords moved into Fyirr's hands, and she held them both outwards. Her shield only stopped moving at the last moment, the force of it throwing the Mask forward, and onto the outstretched swords.

Fyirr pulled the swords across, cutting out of the Mask, before beheading it in a double sweep. The headless corpse fell to the ground, dissolving away into Reiatsu.

The Reiatsu was caught by a hexagonal pendent with an eye at the centre, wrapped around Dan's wrist. The glowing sword that floated next to his hand intensified slightly, its colour becoming even more red than before.

"More fuel for the fire," he joked, "This'll keep for a while."

"They were fellow Shinigami," Fyirr remarked, wrapping her stone chain around another Mask, "Show them some respect." The axe and spear, fifth and sixth parts of her Shikai, impaled the Mask, beheading it a moment later.

"Sorry," Dan ducked his head, piercing a Mask that had leaped at his back with his sword, which formed at will within a certain radius around him.

Jalan burst through a wall nearby, rolling on the ground as he tried to stop his movements with his sword. Breathing heavily, he pushed himself to a stand.

"Hollow Mask on the other side of the building," he announced to the startled two, "help?"

Fyirr and Dan nodded, following Alan through the remains of the collapsed building. He took a moment to pick up his shield and relight its flames by tapping his sword to the sun in its centre, before continuing on.

Lithi pushed the massive axe, Tyrant Hunter, further against the Hollow Mask, adding even more force to it. Her Shikai could increase or decrease the forces acting around it, allowing her to add more force to her strikes while weakening the defence of her opponent. But even with her being strengthened and her opponent weakened, she could not overpower it. It was a testimony to its amazing strength. But as long as Lithi was within range of it, it could not overpower its opponents either, and it was not intelligent enough to realise she was to blame.

Jalan moved behind the Hollow Mask by Shunpo, slamming his shield into its back and increasing the intensity of his flames. The creature roared and swung one of its arms back at him, as it had before, but this time, was halted by Fyirr's stone shield, which she had moved into place to prevent it gaining momentum. If it had fully swung its arm, it would have smashed the shield into pieces.

Lithi pushed left, forcing the creature's right arm to the right. A gap now open, Dan rammed his sword through its chest, ripping it upwards to cut through its mask. Reiatsu bleed from the wound at an incredible pace, being built up under such a high pressure. It faded away quickly.

A road on the opposite side of the buildings behind these four contained Idrae and Ket were dodging another of the Hollow Masks. This one was almost as large as the buildings, and lumbered back and forth along the road, unwilling to move quickly enough to destroy the two Shinigami, but too strong to be attacked head on. Currently about twelve chunks of stone were dangling from its legs, tied there by the Crawling Rope Bakudo Idrae and Ket had attempted to leash the creature to the ground with. It hadn't worked as planned.

"A big strong idiot," Ket rested a palm on her face, gathering Reiatsu in her right hand, "how original."

"Do I get to see your Shikai at last?" Idrae instilled more Reiatsu into his Zanpaktou, building up the striking power it would unleash.

"Not yet," Ket replied with a smile, "It's not suitable for something like this. What is, is some extra force. Fancy a Hado combo?"

"You think a Hado could knock this thing down?" Idrae asked incredulously. "We're not that strong."

"We're not knocking it down," Ket smiled evilly, "we're blowing it up."

Idrae followed the direction Ket pointed it, and noticed that on the creature's mask was a cut, behind which the faint colour of skin could be seen. A lazy trail of Reiatsu emerged from it.

"Bet it can't handle too much Reiatsu," Ket continued to smile. "Bet we could force your sword into the hole."

Idrae returned Ket's smile, pointed his sword at the Hollow Mask which was beginning to take note of the two in its path, and placed his right hand against the sword. Ket sheathed her sword and placed both her hands on the other side of Sacred Mirror.

_"Surge across the eternal sphere,"_ each intoned, reliving Veris's favourite Hado, _"break and flow, guided by the hands of fate. Hado Fifty: Great Orb!"_

The golden blossoming of the Fiftieth Hado shone through Idrae's sword, emitting a bright light that illuminated the street sides. The Hollow Mask made a hissing noise, lowering its head so that it could charge the two with jaws open wide. Idrae and Ket both smirked, noting that its own stupidity was making this way too easy.

"Ket?" Idrae asked with a smile, "fancy running distraction."

Ket smiled and vanished. Her Shunpo, Idrae noted, was probably the fastest he had ever seen of his generation. Her Reiatsu had to be impressive as well, she blasted the Hollow Mask in the neck and chin multiple times with a spray of Blue Fire Crash Down. Idrae landed on its thrashing head, and stabbed his sword into the small section of skin inside it.

_"Eternal Reflection."_

Once again, Idrae used Sacred Mirror's most powerful technique, the rejection of Reiatsu, which causes a cataclysmic surge of Reiatsu triggered by the Reiatsu his own sword released. Blood and Mask fragments rained down, but Idrae and Ket had already used the Hollow Mask's body as a platform to vault over the building and join the others. They did not want to run the risk of seeing a face they knew.

"And we're back," Jalan counted the present Shinigami on his fingers. "Idrae, Ket, Lithi, Fyirr, Dan, myself…Wait, where's Rinnae gotten off to?"

"Oh hell, of all the ones to go missing." Idrae closed his eyes, trying to find her Reiatsu pulse, but in the confusion and turmoil surrounding Seireitei, he could not locate her.

"She's gone after Heirien," he growled, "That's obvious. But I can't find her."

"We can't be distracted," Ket strode past Idrae drawing her sword again, "we find Illuan first. Rinnae's smart. She'll be okay."

"She's also full of anger. She'll make stupid decisions. She's made one already in leaving us."

"Should we split into two groups, one for her, one for Illuan?"

"No," Idrae sighed, "there's no guarantee if we split into groups we won't run into a Hollow Mask that could wipe us out. We push forward as one."

"Then let's go." Idrae and the others ran onwards, towards the abandoned villa of Hohō Specialist Elethan, from which the most powerful signals of Reiatsu came.

* * *

"So that's Fractal Chaos, the released form of the most powerful Kidou Corps Captain's sword. Do you have a Bankai too? Do you, Irvine, do you? I bet you do. You're probably the only one of us to have a Bankai. That's cool. I wanna see it."

"You're forgetting about us, Mystia. Don't let this madness consume you to the point where you can't see the swords of your enemies."

"All I can see is your swords," Mystia laughed, swinging her Zanpaktou with wild abandon, dodging the glittering patches of light that appeared around her. "That's all that's interesting about fighting you."

Kyite snorted in annoyance, firing the Seventy-Fourth Bakudo: Tarnished Chains. Malathan added a second layer of the Bakudo, weaving the chains around Mystia. But she was able to deflect them with her Zanpaktou alone, so great was the strength this Reiatsu corruption had given her.

Irvine was the one causing Mystia the most annoyance. Fractal Chaos changed the light quality around Mystia constantly, blinding her at times, casting darkness at others. And Irvine was able to move within the light, striking from multiple directions at the same time. His sword appeared to exist in many different spectra of the light, vanishing in a flash of colour, before reappearing from a new angle.

While strong, fuelled by this insane Reiatsu, Mystia's mental processes were not so high that she could counter Irvine's speed under the effects of Fractal Chaos. Her Reiatsu sense were beginning to dull from the sheer pressure of her own power, preventing her from tracking her opponents. Even Kyite and Malathan scored blows against her now, drawing blood from a dozen light scratches.

"_Great Orb._"

Kyite, Malathan and Irvine all leaped back, taking residency on the rooftops around where Mystia stood, watching the red-black Reiatsu swamp around. When it settled, Mystia's body was covered by a white plating that looked suspiciously like a Hollow's, although her face was uncovered.

"Interesting," Mystia's voice was different, overlain with an echo, such that her original self seemed faint, "with such dominance over Reiatsu, I can control where the Reiatsu consumes me. Very interesting. He'd like to know that."

"He? Who's he?" Irvine pointed his sword at Mystia, beginning the light distortions around her again, "Is he the one responsible for what you've become?"

"Yeah, probably, I don't know." Mystia laughed again, pointing her Zanpaktou into the sky. "Enough of that though. Let's kick things up a notch."

_"In the talons of the hawk, take flight, Death Winds."_

* * *

_"A new day dawns, Solar Claw."_

Marn Tyri flexed his neck from side to side, the red-orange armour plates covering his left and right arms shining with the glow of Reiatsu dancing over them. Each ended in three claws, Reiatsu crackling between them.

"You idiot," he groaned, inclining his head to the west, "I always know when you use your Shikai."

"Mystia released?" Sanshou stood besides Marn, "You think the Corps Captains will be able to restrain her?"

"Hard to tell," Marn grumbled, "She's beyond unpredictable in that state."

"We've got our own problems," Reznian commented, leaping back to stand besides her two fellow Shinigami teachers. The three were staring at Heirien, who seemed to be being consumed by the white substance that had suddenly formed over her body. Her Reiatsu was mutating horribly, becoming something far sinister.

"It's consuming her," Sanshou noted, "we should end this now. _Arise, Hell's Halo._"

Sanshou's sword shifted into a giant chakram ring, his fingers wrapped through the holes in the handle of it. Bolts of black Reiatsu danced along its inner surface.

Reznian too raised her sword, unleashing it with the incantation of _"Chastise, Infinite Hourglass."_

The three Shinigami rushed Heirien, each swinging their Zanpaktou with full intent to kill, without regret, with the intent of freeing their comrade.

But the intense wave of Reiatsu that was given off as Heirien's transformation completed forced them back, giving room for the wide blade that cut the buildings around her. Heirien twitched and shuddered, the long blade extending from her back waving to and fro.

All of a sudden, it went completely rigid, before zooming straight towards the three Shinigami. Each vanished in a different direction, but the blade changed shape, pursuing Marn. He swung around to block it, but the raw force of it knocked him to the ground. The blade pursued him before he could turn to face it, moving to impale him.

The clinking noise of a chain were all that followed in the following silence, the blade being bare centimetres from Marn's neck, redirected barely by the chain that had suddenly wrapped around it. Rinnae Neir pulled at the chain, making sure it couldn't move closer to Marn.

"Found you," she snarled, giving the chain another pull to fully drag the blade away from Marn. "I'm not going to forgive you."

* * *

Shinigami swords crossed with the Masks, fighting them back. Idrae and his group had entered a battlefield, Shinigami and Masks concentrated there. They split up to strike at the Masks, aiding all the other Shinigami in battle.

The two remaining Vice Captains, Hinamori Momo and Nanao Ise were here as well, coordinating the Shinigami's efforts to push back the Masks. When a Hollow Mask appeared, it was swiftly converged upon by the two, who cut it apart before it could truly enter the battlefield. Strew members of Fifth and Eighth Division were rallying behind their Vice Captains, as Fourth Division members attempted to heal injured Shinigami. Those of Divisions such as First and Eleventh were spread out over Seireitei, attacking the Masks and Hollow Masks individually.

Idrae was fighting less and less and healing more and more, as this combat intensified. More and more Shinigami, more and more Masks, more and more Hollow Masks were arriving. This was quickly growing into the central battle of Seireitei.

A loud scream was followed by a surge of blood, painting the sky as Shinigami fell down one after the other, and a form appeared behind the battle, a trail of blood along the ground following its path, dripping from its fingers.

"Ahhhh, that was easy," it sighed, its voice light hearted, yet carrying chilling undercurrents, "You were right about this. Without higher ups, Seireitei is boring."

"That's why we are trying to revolutionise Shinigami," the second being spoke, covered in even more blood than the first. A trail of bodies paved its path.

The two beings were similar, both about two metres tall, hunched over with the white armour plating covering their bodies. When they moved, the armour moved apart, showing a more lithe form beneath it. One's head was adorned with horns resembling a bull. The other a beak and feathers to represent an eagle's head. The Reiatsu they exuded was beyond a nightmare.

"You two are too flashy," a new voice sounded out over the battlefield. "I told you I don't like flashy."

"Sorry sir!" the two instantly stood to attention, thumping their hands against their armour plates.

Everyone gathered, Masks and Hollow Masks included, turned to face the being that had appeared. It was clad in a white version of the Shinigami's robe, a black version of the Haori over its shoulders. A featureless mask sat over its face.

"Well, I suppose every climax must be flashy, in its own way," the man sighed. With a wave of his hand, the mask vanished completely.

"Well then," Vyre Elethan sighed again, "let's get this over with. Kill them all."


	27. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

Pink fire filled the air, emitted from the swinging Zanpaktou of Fifth Division's Vice Captain, Hinamori Momo. She pushed her sword further against the eagle-headed Hollow Mask, pouring Reiatsu into the attacks she was emitting. But the creature she fought was able to twist its neck in such a fashion that none of the attacks targeting it could hit.

"Hey," its voice was calm, filled with what seemed to be happiness at this opponent, "you're not bad. There's still some fight in Seireitei. Good for you. Bye now."

The Hollow Mask swung its arms apart, breaking the struggle against Hinamori's sword. It stepped back quickly while Hinamori was still off balance, before lashing its leg up and catching her by the chin. As Hinamori was lifted off the ground by the force of the attack, it stepped forward grabbing and throwing her. Hinamori sailed across the courtyard, crashing into one of the buildings, which collapsed on top of her. The creature opened its palm to reveal the burning red light of a Cero, which blasted the building remains with the horrifically powerful Reiatsu.

_"Hado Thirty-Three: Blue Fire Crash Down!"_

Multiple blasts of the blue fire surged towards the Hollow Mask, but each impacted with the armour still covering the Hollow Mask with the horns of a bull, which had appeared out of nowhere. It stood up to its full height, the armour it wore moving apart to reveal the lithe body beneath the heavy plates.

"Attacking the back, good concept," it praised Eight Division's Vice Captain, Nanao Ise.

"That wasn't a threat, Inparon," the eagle headed monster sighed, "I didn't need your help."

"I needed an excuse to get in the fight," Inparon, the one with the bull horns replied. "Surely you can appreciate that, Torlon."

With that Inparon vanished, a noise somewhat like a gunshot sounding out as it appeared before Nanao, its fist impacting with her gut and sending her through a number of buildings on the other side of the courtyard. Both Vice Captains were down.

* * *

A tornado of constantly changing light raged back and forth, tearing up the ground and buildings respectively. Kidou Corps Captains Malathan and Kyite stood a ways back, watching the battle carefully.

"They're even," Kyite whispered in amazement. "I didn't believe any of us could match Irvine like that. But look at them. Even."

"You're wrong," Malathan's eyes narrowed, following the Reiatsu trails of the two, "They're not even. Irvine has never moved that fast using his Shikai before. Every time a new area of colour appears, Mystia's already attacked it with those winds. She's faster than him. There's no way he can keep this up."

"There's no way we could get involved," Kyite took a step back in worry, looking at Malathan, "If Irvine can't handle her, what help are we?"

"Don't downgrade the help of anyone. Even the weakest can turn the tide of battle, simply by being there. Release your sword, we're heading into the storm."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Kyite grumbled. _"Capture the radiance of the sun, Obelisk of Light!"_

Kyite's Zanpaktou shone brightly, thinning and lengthening, becoming a golden staff, adorned with a ring at its peak, four talismans hanging from it and a spear tip at the top.

"You know what? So do I." Malathan smiled, raising his Zanpaktou. _"Tear apart, Stone Dragon."_

Malathan's sword fragmented into many shards of the grey metal, each moving apart to twist and change shape, becoming a thin strand connected to the base of its owner's hilt. The strands wrapped around each other, resembling the original Zanpaktou again.

"In we go." Malathan vanished with a Shunpo, Kyite following a moment behind.

* * *

Rinnae pulled at the chain wrapped around Heirien's blade tentacle, emitting a wave of Reiatsu as she ripped the chain that was her Shikai, Shirubatsuki, free.

"What are you doing?" Reznian landed before Rinnae, holding out the metal cross that was her Shikai. One of the two bars that made up the cross extended, while the other shortened. Spinning the bar around, Reznian caught and entangled Rinnae's chain. "You don't stand a chance here. Reseal your Zanpaktou and leave now!"

"I'm not backing down," Rinnae snarled, pulling at the chain and against Reznian, "I'm not leaving this fight."

The monster Heirien had become roared, and a multitude of the tentacle blades burst out of her back, zooming towards Rinnae and Reznian. Reznian cursed, changing the size of her Zanpaktou again to release Rinnae's Shikai, before striking the tentacles of Heirien.

Each place the Shikai of Reznian struck was covered in a golden substance, and the tentacle on the side of the substance furthest from Heirien stopped moving completely.

"Strike type Shikai," Sanshou rested his Zanpaktou, Hell's Halo, beside him, watching Reznian countering Heirien's attacks, "Infinite Hourglass."

Reznian struck each of the tentacles again and again, weaving in amongst them as Heirien tried to exert control over them, baffled at their unresponsiveness. And when they did respond at last, it was at Reznian's directive, forcing them to impale Heirien.

"A sword that allows its wielder to control its opponent through the gold substance it leaves on the body. The more strikes, the more substance, the more control."

Marn stood beside Sanshou, Reiatsu sparking between the claws of his Shikai.

"Shall we?" Sanshou began to spin the chakram disk that was his Shikai, Hell's Halo. The black bolts of Reiatsu inside of it began to intensify, stretching out to form a solid ring of the energy.

"A Reiatsu generator and a Reiatsu manipulator," Marn plunged his claws into the centre of Sanshou's Shikai, drawing them back to find the black Reiatsu attached to each claw, being pulled from Hell's Halo.

"First up," Marn raised his hands above his head, the Reiatsu concentrating between them, "Blades."

Marn brought his hands down, releasing a thunderbolt of Reiatsu, flying directly at Heirien. As it approached her, it shattered into many blades of the black Reiatsu, each striking against Heirien. While most sparked out on the armour plating that had grown over her body, some impaled her, while others cut the tentacles that sprouted from her back. Each carried enough force to push her to the side. The sheer number of blades that barraged her sent Heirien flying through a number of buildings.

"No sleeping on the job." Reznian swung her Zanpaktou and, as if towed by an invisible line, Heirien was thrown into the air. One tentacle remained, connected between Reznian's cross and Heirien's back, completely covered in the golden substance.

Above the airborne Heirien appeared Sanshou, and further above him, Marn. Marn's Zanpaktou was in a sealed state once more, and pulling his arm back, he thrust down, letting the blade fly. It burst through the mass of Reiatsu inside Sanshou's Zanpaktou, absorbing it all to become a black bolt of death. It slammed into Heirien, driving her downwards. When Heirien hit the ground, the entire area shook violently as shards of earth blasted upwards.

Sanshou and Marn each landed on an upturned piece of the road they had been fighting over, now a mass of stone shards and shattered earth. Reznian too joined them, looking into the crater where Heirien's prone form lay.

"So that's it?" Reznian continued to stare at Heirien's mutated body. "She knows that combo. She was a part of that combo at one point. There's no way she willingly allowed that to hit her."

"You're crediting her with too much intelligence in this form," Marn quietly commented. "I doubt any shred of the Heirien we knew is left."

"Die!" Rinnae jumped right past the three teachers, her chain trailing behind her. She slashed her hand down, and the chain followed, smashing into the body of Heirien.

"Rinnae you blasted child!" Reznian roared, "Get away from her!"

Reznian took a step into the crater to grab Rinnae, but suddenly an intense field of Reiatsu appeared, slamming her back. Sanshou and Marn grabbed her as she was thrown upwards, stepping away from the vortex of power.

Inside, Rinnae bore the brunt of the horrifying Reiatsu, her chain Shikai wrapped tightly around Heirien. As the Reiatsu subsided, Rinnae drew her chain back, staring at the shifting mass that was slowly standing up. It solidified quickly, before shattering into nothingness.

Rinnae stared at the being that had been within the white mass. It slowly turned to face her, revealing an emotionless blank mask. Part of the mask cracked and fell away, revealing a burning crimson eye.

Rinnae didn't pause her attack, she rushed directly at Heirien, swinging her chain above her head to build up momentum, before swinging it out in a wide arc as she reached Heirien. Before the masked creature that was Heirien reacted, Rinnae was tightly chained to her, all but one arm bound by the chain, all of Heirien's limbs locked in place.

"Got you," Rinnae smiled an expression that could only be called bloodthirsty, fuelled by the hate she had for her brother's murderer. Rinnae's Shikai was one that formed Reiatsu into many different shapes, Reiatsu that was released from the links in her chain. With a single though, a mass of blades emerged from the chain, and impaled them both.

"Alright," Rinnae gasped at the pain, blood beginning to dribble from her lips, "I know how you freaks work. You need that mask to keep your Reiatsu in, don't you?" Rinnae reached up slowly, grabbing the struggling Heirien by the mask. With all the strength her free arm gave, Rinnae pulled at the mask, releasing a number of Hado, trying to cause some damage, any damage, that would give her an edge.

A Zanpaktou zoomed past Rinnae's hand, impacting with Heirien's mask, before falling away. A second and a third repeated this. Rinnae knew that her three teacher's had just offered their help to her, and seeing the crack in Heirien's mask, she took advantage of it.

Stretching her arm back, she thrust it forward, punching the cracked section of the mask with all her strength. Heirien's struggles had increased, causing the Reiatsu blades that impaled them both to shift around, causing Rinnae even more pain. But she didn't stop, every punch she connected made a difference, this she knew.

"_Starlit leaves blow apart, allow this divine wind passage. Hado One: Thrust!"_

Rinnae let the Hado build up in her hand for a moment, before smashing it directly into Heirien's mask. Her fingers against Heirien's skin, she curled them to get a grip on the mask, and with a final scream as Heirien shattered her chain, she ripped the mask free.

Reznian, Sanshou and Marn watched with bated breath as Heirien thrashed around, massive surges of Reiatsu swelling up around her. Her face was bleeding heavily, it looked like the mask had been fused to her skin.

It did not take long for Rinnae's prediction to be proven correct. There was no way for the Reiatsu that made up Heirien to remain, she faded away quickly.

Silence was all that remained. Heirien no longer stood before the three Shinigami teachers. Each slowly stepped in to the crater where Heirien had last stood, approaching the prone body of Rinnae. Reznian knelt down beside her, while Sanshou and Marn stood a few paces back.

"I," Rinnae coughed, her blood evaporating into spiritual matter and fading away, "don't like goodbyes. It didn't feel right, Rista not being there. I envy Idrae, I really do. He must be strong, so strong, to keep going after losing so much. Me? I'm…tired. I'll sleep."

It was quick, as Rinnae consented to her fate, she vanished in an instant, her Reiatsu returning to one with the world. Reznian turned to the others, stifling a tear at the loss of this brave and powerful young woman.

* * *

Inparon and Torlon continued to slaughter the Shinigami, unable to be restrained by their opponents.

Elethan slowly walked through the blood streaked path, stopping now and again to watch his creations and admire the power he had unlocked in them. A group of Shinigami charged him, but he raised his hand, and with a wave, they all vanished, leaving a streak of blood that even reached as far as the walls of the buildings behind them. Bala in the hands of a master, was a terrifying power.

"Elethan!" Idrae swung his sword at Elethan, but it felt like he had just made contact with solid metal, his arm was jarred from the impact, and Elethan's bare skin was not even scratched.

"Ah, Idrae, I was hoping to catch up with you." Elethan smiled at Idrae, seemingly unaware of the sword grating against his skin. "Have you seen Illuan anywhere?" he asked happily, "I've been meaning to find him. Of all the Shinigami I've researched, no one has had as much of an instinct for using Hollow Powers as him. It comes from disregarding all threats to his soul, which gives him a unique power. Much like your Sister Veris, who become a Kidou Corps Captain and achieved Bankai, even though it was so far above her station."

"How did you know that?" Idrae snarled, blasting Elethan with the Thirty-Third Hado.

Elethan took a moment to blow the smoke from the Hado away, before responding to Idrae. "Well, naturally I was observing how Shinigami fared against my creations. So of course I saw Veris's Bankai. A powerful Zanpaktou indeed."

"I want to kill you so much right now," Idrae snarled, firing the next Blue Fire Crash Down through his sword.

"I'm sure you do," Elethan commented through the smoke this time, "But you can't. Life's not fair. Now then, I'm going to go find that wonderful brother of yours. If you can be as strong as Illuan and Veris, feel free to chase me. But we both already know you cannot, so there we go. If you'll look behind you, there's a friend in need of help. Goodbye, Idrae. I highly doubt we'll meet again."

Idrae couldn't feel Elethan's spiritual pulse after that. He had simply vanished.

In annoyance, Idrae turned to face the others. Ket, Fyirr and Jalan were still there. Lithi had disappeared. Dan, Dan had been killed by one of the two monsters of Elethan.

"Idrae," Ket jumped back to stand by his side, waving at Fyirr and Jalan to get out of the courtyard before they were attacked, "Is that who I think it is?"

"No," Idrae breathed, following the direction Ket had pointed in. The Hollow Mask in particular stood up from the corpse it had just created, shaking from side to side to lose some of the blood that coated the countless crescents that covered its left and right arm. It turned to face Idrae and Ket, making a reptilian hiss.

Idrae just stared in disbelief. The Reiatsu signature, as well as the shape of the blades on its arms.

"Cynthia."


	28. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

The sound of shattering metal loudly echoed across the courtyard as Cynthia, or the monster she had been turned into, caught and broke a number of Zanpaktous in the blades that ran along her arms. Idrae stared in disbelief at her, forced to accept her presence by the stark facts. No one had a Reiatsu signature like that but her. No one could have blades like that but her. But to think that her Shikai had transposed on to this Hollow monster. It was terrifying.

"Idrae," Ket stepped in front of Idrae, raising her sword, "Go find Illuan."

"Ket," Idrae grabbed her by the shoulder, forcing her to look at him, "You can't take her on alone. Let me help you."

"You care for her too much," Ket replied bluntly, pushing Idrae back. "I don't want to, but I can do this. You can't."

"Ket!" Idrae took a step forward towards her, but was forced back by a swing of her sword.

"Go!" Ket roared, "Or there'll be far more death today than there needs to be!"

Against his own will, Idrae nodded, turned and vanished. Ket sighed, turning as the Hollow Mask made a reptilian noise deep in its throat.

"Well then," she sighed again, "it's time for our goodbye. _Embrace her,__ **Kingdom of Nightmares**._"

* * *

Golden trails of Reiatsu followed the spinning staff of Kidou Corps Captain Kyite, who stood at the centre of a whirlwind of silver, splashed with ever-changing colours.

The Zanpaktou, Obelisk of Light, interfered with the Reiatsu of those around it, allowing Kyite to strengthen, weaken and redirect whatever she focused upon. Each time she waved the staff, the silver of the tornado around her faded, turning into the colour of Irvine Tayl's Fractal Chaos. The silver winds that made up Death Winds, the Zanpaktou of Mystia Trace, were vanishing steadily, being dispersed by Kyite. Mystia herself could not attack Kyite, for Malathan, wielding his Stone Dragon, working together with Irvine, was now a match for their opponent.

After a few moments more, the tornado blew itself apart, the silver winds scattering in all directions. Mystia appeared on a rooftop nearby, drops of blood beading on a scratch along her cheek. Malathan and Irvine appeared on a rooftop near to Mystia, and Kyite joined them a moment after.

"Taking on three Corps Captains at once is quite a task," Mystia sighed, fanning herself with her sword. "Still, it can't be much longer before I've got enough Reiatsu to force my sword to Bankai. Then this fight will be over."

"Bankai?" Kyite half yelled in surprise, "What do you mean 'force your sword to Bankai'?"

"Don't get it?" Mystia laughed, "I'll explain. In this state, the body of a Shinigami will constantly produce Reiatsu. Instead of letting it fade away, or seal it within my body behind a Mask like the wild ones do, I store it in my sword. When I've produced enough, I can force my sword to reach its maximum power. In short, I will achieve Bankai through sheer power alone."

"You're insane," Irvine snarled. "Forcing your sword to Bankai? Can you even imagine the damage that'll do to your spiritual body? I'd be surprised if you could even remain in existence once that power rush is over."

"You think?" Mystia placed a hand to her chin in a thinker's pose, "That was bugging me as well. Especially how it happened with Veris. But you can't judge this on one null result. I have better Reiatsu control than Veris, so I should be able to handle this."

"That is not logic, coming from someone like you. What have you become, Mystia?"

"Powerful."

Mystia vanished, appearing amongst the three, swinging her sword with wild abandon. Against Kyite's spinning staff, Irvine's sword appearing from multiple directions in a haze of colour and the many metallic strands that split apart from Malathan's Zanpaktou, striking against her, she was genuinely outclassed. But she continued to fight, her unrelenting zeal meaning that she was pushing the others back, even though she was taking all the wounds. The droplets of blood that were drawn from her skin vaporised into spiritual matter swiftly, filling the air with the blue-white mist of dense Reiatsu. A moment later, a loud blast forced the Captains back, as the Reiatsu began to crackle, intensifying around Mystia.

"Alright, let's go," Mystia swung her sword wildly, the Reiatsu being drawn into it. "_Bankai, _**_Shaper of the World,_ _Death Winds_**_._"

A massive surge of the silver winds rose up around Mystia, spreading out to capture the buildings around her, ripping them apart and sweeping them into the sky. Kyite, Irvine and Malathan moved further apart as the winds swept around them, trying to avoid the brunt of the tornado.

Kyite swung her Zanpaktou, separating the winds just a little, allowing her to gaze into the eye of the storm. A burning crimson eye twitched, moving slowly to focus upon Kyite. Wings of pure Reiatsu emerged from Mystia's back, and her right arm had turned entirely into a jointed sword. Jets of wind burst out of the armour plates that had bound her legs together, allowing her to float in midair. Kyite couldn't help but shudder at the horrifying Reiatsu she exuded.

In an instant, Mystia was before her. Kyite's senses, amplified by her Zanpaktou, allowed her to follow Mystia's Reiatsu and counter her attacks, even if she couldn't follow Mystia's actual movements. But such was the strength behind Mystia's Bankai that Kyite was quickly slammed away.

"Irvine," Malathan's Stone Dragon had split into many fine tendrils, each waving in response to Mystia's winds, "if she was right about your Bankai, now's the time to show it."

With that, Malathan moved in to attack Mystia. The tendrils of Stone Dragon wrapped around her blade arm, and Malathan punched her directly in the face. He screamed and pulled his hand back a moment later, Mystia smiling with his blood dribbling from her mouth. She spat some in Malathan's face, before swinging her arm with such force that Malathan was dislodged from her and thrown into the raging winds. He was quickly captured by them, and vanished into the tempest.

"Mystia, I didn't want it to come to this, but you've forced my hand. _Bankai, _**_Infinite Cyclone,_ _Fractal Chaos_**_._"

Irvine's Zanpaktou disappeared in a flash of light, leaving him with empty hands. Or so it appeared.

Mystia turned to face Irvine, Kyite and Malathan no longer within her reach. Gathering speed as the winds assembled behind her, she zoomed towards Irvine.

Slowly Irvine raised his hand, before straightening a finger to point at Mystia. An explosion of multi coloured lights flared up around her body, before turning to darkness and becoming a solid object. Mystia broke out of quickly enough, but her eyes hadn't fully readjusted to the light outside before Irvine's leg slammed into her face, releasing another explosion of light.

As Mystia dropped, the light turned to darkness and formed around her again. From above, Irvine's hands were raised, rainbow Reiatsu sparking between them.

"For one who has only achieved their Bankai for the first time, facing another with years under their belt, you're arrogant, Mystia, even with this corrupted power. As leader of the Kidou Corps, I relieve you of your position, and your Zanpaktou. You're done."

The blackness impacted this time, condensing around Mystia's sword arm. With a grisly crack, it shattered, and Mystia's arm with it.

Blood and Reiatsu sprayed in equal amounts from Mystia's shoulder, neither of which she could restrain. Panting heavily, Mystia rushed Irvine, channelling all the outpouring Reiatsu into speed and strength.

Kyite and Malathan both stared dispassionately at Mystia, her remaining arm desperately reaching for Irvine, unable to see them, unable to see the swords that pierced her heart. Even as her body faded away, she probably had no idea what had just happened.

"That was impressive," Kyite sighed, rubbing the back of her head, "They'll probably make you a Captain now."

"Oh," Irvine sighed, resealing his sword and sheathing it again, "joy."

Malathan and Kyite smirked, moving over to give Irvine a hug. He looked like he needed it.

* * *

Inparon carefully reached in to the sphere of darkness that had appeared on the battlefield, his other arm casually firing Bala at the Shinigami still fighting the Masks and Hollow Masks.

He felt a tug on his arm and pulled it back, drawing out the arm of Torlon. Stepping back, Torlon appeared from the darkness.

"Weird," the bull horned monster commented, "I just go straight through it. Wonder what it is."

"Maybe it's a Shikai. Wasn't a chick fighting one of the consumed here?"

"I wasn't paying attention."

Torlon and Inparon continued to stare at the darkness, wondering what was happening inside.

* * *

Ket sighed, blood streaking her broken right arm. She looked down upon the blind form of Cynthia, blood dripping from her shoulders, both her arms already gone.

"Sorry about this, Cynthia," Ket sighed, reaching out to place her hand upon her best friend's head, "I don't think either of us wanted this to end this way. Goodbye."

The darkness of Ket's Shikai resealed into her Zanpaktou, which she brought down upon Cynthia's head. Ket held back a tear, and pulled Cynthia close to her body as she faded away, becoming nothing.

"Ah ha! I was right, it's a Shikai."

"Look, she killed a strong one. I'm impressed."

"Hey, fight me now!"

"No, I want to fight her. Let me!"

Rage at these intruding voices swelled up inside Ket, and she turned with a furious expression to the two, raising her Zanpaktou to point at them.

"_Embrace them, _**_Kingdom of Nightmares_**."

Once again, the sphere of blackness appeared around Ket and swelled out, embracing the two monstrous beings.

Inparon and Torlon stared in disbelief at the massive Reiatsu of the being before them, exuding a presence which seemed to bear down upon them.

From Ket's perspective, the illusion of a more powerful being had rooted Inparon and Torlon to the ground, playing on the doubts within their mind. Opening this advantage, she grasped her sword in her still working left arm and charged.

Choosing to attempt to behead Inparon first, Ket swung a blade of her Zanpaktou's Reiatsu at his neck. But it shattered upon contact, and the darkness of her Shikai faded away.

"That's it?" Inparon asked with annoyance, "What a let down." His arm swung up, smashing in to Ket's face and sending her flying across the courtyard.

"Inparon, I'm bored," Torlon commented, "I'm gonna go find someone else to fight. I felt some strong Reiatsu a moment ago."

"Go on," Inparon waved his arm, "I'll just deal with her."

Torlon vanished down the road as Inparon walked towards the unconscious Ket.

"Disappointing." Inparon stopped before Ket, long blades extending from his wrist, raising it, he prepared to bring it down and behead her.

Suddenly Inparon leaped back, a bright blue bolt of Reiatsu striking the ground where he had been but a moment ago.

"Oh ho," Inparon clicked his beak, his equivalent of excitement, "Here comes a powerful challenger."

* * *

"I didn't think there were any Captains left in Soul Society," Torlon stretched his neck this way and that, "so I wasn't actually expecting to see you."

"I'm not a Captain per se," the man replied, rotating his shoulder, the white cloak tied around it bobbing up and down, "but it seems you want to fight."

* * *

Elethan smiled, the blood red light of a Cero blooming inside his hand. With a wave, the terrible Reiatsu swept out, vaporising a large number of buildings. Moving his hand slightly, Elethan released another of the blasts, destroying more of Seireitei. The Captains would return to flames.

The next blast he fired however would explode upon a wall of red mist, which trailed back to a sword grasped in the hands of a green-clad man.

"Well well," Elethan inclined his head to the man and woman that stood before him, "Here's a surprise."


	29. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

Inparon spun around one hand making a motion as if pulling back a string tied to his other arm. The being standing on the rooftop behind him vanished, reappearing a few metres away on Inparon's right.

"Oh ho," his beak clicked again, "You're quick, Shinigami. Identifying and dodging those Reiatsu bolts of mine. Is it because your own attacks are similar, I wonder?"

"Please," Inparon's eyes widened in surprise as the being appeared directly above his head, "even if it's your last moments, don't confuse me with those scum."

Inparon leapt to the side just in time to see the ground explode where he was standing, a blue bolt of Reiatsu piercing through the earth. Already counterattacking, Inparon leaped and swung his leg out, passing through thin air as the being had already vanished. Tracking his Reiatsu, Inparon twisted and fired the Reiatsu bolts from his arm again, but the being he fought so casually dodged them that it was almost as if he could predict the future.

"Hooooo," Inparon breathed out, landing on all fours before pushing himself to a stand, "You're fast. And you complain about being called a Shinigami? For a being to use techniques such as that, what should I call you?"

"That is unimportant," Inparon stared at the bow his opponent was suddenly holding, burning Reiatsu focusing along its length as an arrow generated in its owner's hand, "You're already dead."

* * *

"Stand still, damn you!"

"Umm, no."

Torlon growled, his head lowered as he attempted to gore the Shinigami over and over. His right arm had morphed into a giant axe which he swung as well, but to no avail, he could not catch his fleet footed opponent.

"You're a strange being," the Captain was sitting on a nearby piece of rubble, directly behind Torlon. "You're no Arrancar, or Hollow for that matter. Neither are you Shinigami, Quincy, Human, Vizard, Hell Spirit, or any other denizen I've had the pleasure of meeting."

"Heh," Torlon paused, returning his arm to its normal state, "I've caught your interest, have I, Shinigami?"

"Not enough to preserve your life," Torlon froze as the man's voice suddenly grew serious, a sword resting at his neck. All of the Hollow Masks had the ability to sense when they were outclassed, so as to flee and pursue weaker targets. Though able to bypass this instinct due to pride, the more advanced beings such as Torlon and Inparon still knew when they were outclassed.

"Farewell," the Shinigami Captain spoke to the corpse at his feet, "Nameless creature."

* * *

"It's been a long time," Elethan ran a hand through his now permanently black hair, the Reiatsu amplification technique he had designed and mastered full empowering him. "How have you been, Captain Urahara, Captain Shihōin?"

"Vyre Elethan," Kisuke Urahara sighed, tapping his Shikai, Benehime, on the ground, "I must admit to not being as surprised as I should have. Had you followed me to Twelfth Division, you and Kurotsuchi Mayuri would have been fast friends. Both such an experimental nature with complete disregard for anything but testing your ideas."

"Yet you remained thinking you could teach the Special Forces more effective methods of combat. You're as arrogant as ever, Vyre." Yoruichi Shihōin breathed out a sigh of annoyance, pointing a stray finger at Vyre.

Vyre swiftly dodged to the side as a roar of blue lighting tore through the building he stood before, causing it to collapse a few moments later.

"The former Second Division Captain and Special Forces Commander opening the battle with a Kidou?" Vyre asked with an incredulous smile, "That's unexpected."

"You were expecting Hakuda," Yoruichi shrugged her shoulders, "I never do what people expect."

"True enough," Vyre laughed, drawing his sword, the red light of another cero blooming in his free hand, "I'll defeat you both, and then continue onwards. I'd hate for Captain level opponents to be going around and destroying my handiwork."

"Hmmpf," Urahara appeared before Elethan, crossing swords with him as Yoruichi appeared above him, shooting the cero out of his hand with another Kidou, "Your mistake, Elethan, is always assuming that the only threats there are you can see with your own eyes. There are more than just we two present here today."

Elethan growled slightly, spinning in a fashion which released a wave of Reiatsu that pushed Urahara and Yoruichi back. "Then I'll eliminate you and proceed to deal with these other threats," he said simply, before rushing the two.

Urahara caught his charge again, letting Elethan's momentum carry him over his head and into the air. In the crack of a high speed Shunpo, Yoruichi had appeared above Elethan and lashed down with her leg. Elethan countered by spinning rapidly in the air with a Shunpo of his own, but that caused him to be slightly off balance when he hit the ground, allowing Urahara to move in and swing at him with his Zanpaktou, overpowering the unsteady Elethan.

"To face your own Captain and Third Seat," Yoruichi landed next to Urahara, both walking forward in stride with one another, "You must be as arrogant as ever."

"I?" Elethan laughed, "I, the arrogant one, you say? But I was just a common Shinigami. Run-of-the-mill, ordinary. Nothing but a dream and the willingness to take a risk. And you say, I am arrogant? I am not the one to act as if my position is a deserved gift of God. I am the one who bites, kicks and struggles to achieve, and earns a just reward. You, my former Captain, you, my former Squad leader, you are the arrogant ones."

"As talkative as ever," Yoruichi sighed again, "you'll never learn. The power of the great Shinigami is a harmonisation with the soul. All you're doing is forcing your soul to pump out more Reiatsu than normal. Just because you have more power doesn't mean you can use it."

"Enough talk."

Urahara and Yoruichi stepped aside as the burning red Cero raced between them, blowing up a building far in the distance. Each raised a hand with a finger outstretched, a circle of Reiatsu forming between their two fingers and a larger than normal White Lighting bursting out.

"That's the path of a Hollow," Yoruichi continued. "You just take as much Reiatsu as you can and throw it at your opponent. No skilful use at all. Someone many times weaker, but many times more intelligent, could defeat someone with greater Reiatsu. You fail to place any faith in control."

"Control is what has reduced Seireitei to the pathetic state it is today," Elethan snapped, "control is what has created such a distinct gap in Shinigami. Control is the reason the race of Shinigami are a shell of what they could be."

"A shell of a Hollow?" Urahara remarked wryly. Elethan snarled, raised his sword and charged once again.

* * *

"Freeze, intruder!"

The being turned slowly, facing the Shinigami who stared it down.

"Hah hah," Idrae breathed heavily, pointing his Zanpaktou at the white clad creature he faced. "You're not one of them, what are you?"

"I see no reason to inform you of that," the creature replied coldly, his emerald eyes studying the Shinigami. "I am on a mission. If you turn and leave now, I'll let you live."

"Oi oi," Idrae stared at the being with annoyance, "you're looking down on me. I'm busy too, but I'll take the time to stop you from causing trouble."

The being turned its back to Idrae, and continued to walk on in the direction it had been moving. Idrae snarled and charged his foe. All it took was a slight prod from the Reiatsu that made up the creature for Idrae's feet to suddenly lose momentum, for his sword fall from his hand and him to trip falling to his knees. He gasped, the overwhelming pressure having hit him out of nowhere. What was it?

"Idrae, you idiot brother. Didn't you ever pay attention to the information given us on Arrancar?"

"Illuan?" Idrae grabbed his sword supporting himself on it, where are you?"

"Up."

Idrae looked up, in shock to see Illuan standing on the air. In Soul Society, it was meant to be an impossible feat.

"Oi oi oi," Illuan smiled, pointing his Zanpaktou at the Arrancar, "Shifter. I know, _I know,_ you don't think I'm ready for this. But you know what? Right now, I don't care. I wanna run to the future and never look back. So let's you and me, we'll fight side by side, and throw caution to the wind. Arrancar, you're through. _Bankai_."


	30. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

"**_Unchained Chameleon: Thousand Fates_**."

Idrae could only stare at the waving chains, massive interlockings of metal, something that looked like it could restrain a god. Illuan stood atop its crux, one chain rising from the ground for him to stand upon, the others emerging from where he stood, resting in the air. Even for Illuan, even using the dangerous power Elethan had pioneered, this was insane. To Idrae, comprehension of why he was this powerful was impossible.

"Fifty links per chain by twenty chains," the being, Arrancar, Illuan had called it, commented, "A thousand fates indeed. But it's meaningless."

"Ah ah," Illuan smiled, waggling a finger. One of the twenty chains he stood upon made a similar movement, before swinging down to crash upon the Arrancar, "you're being presumptuous."

"I've already said it, meaningless."

Idrae pressed down upon the ground as the chain swung out over his head. The Arrancar lowered his hand, from the movement he has just made, it had taken all the effort of simply making a swatting motion to knock the chain away.

"Don't say that. It's getting interesting." With a wave of his hands, Illuan brought four chains down upon the Arrancar, winding them around him to restrain him. Idrae, who had just stood up again, dropped to the ground once more in order to dodge the chains which swung dangerously overheard, propelled by a surge of green Reiatsu.

"You won't break my chains," Illuan smirked, "that's one thing I can guarantee."

"What if I were to break you?" The Arrancar raised a hand, and a blast of the green Reiatsu roared outwards. All but the single chain Illuan stood on crashed together, upon this blast, triggering a detonation which swung the chains in every direction. Before Illuan could regain control of the chains, another surge of the green Reiatsu was released by the Arrancar. Before it hit Illuan though, the chain he stood on shifted, and he descended below the blast, before launching forward to the Arrancar, the twenty chains rushing towards the white-clad foe.

It was faster than Idrae could realise, in an instant, all twenty chains had been blown away, and Illuan was thrown through the air. He skidded on some of his leaking Reiatsu, pulling himself to a stop before regaining control of his chains.

"Bala, huh?" he commented, "I shoulda figured, from a Hollow. Well then, looks like the chains won't stop you, so I'll kick things up to second gear."

The very air began to glow with Reiatsu, as the chains drew in every drop of the spiritual energy they could absorb, spreading out over the sky. Illuan smiled, looking down upon his foe.

"**_Thousand Swords Style:_**."

Each of the thousand links of Illuan's Bankai glowed, transformed into a bolt of Reiatsu, and rained down upon the battlefield. Idrae, on the outer edge of the attack, moved further away with a Shunpo, watching in amazement as the bolts stuck in the ground finished their transformation, becoming swords. Not all swords, some were axes, some spears, some far more exotic weapons. Some, Idrae recognised as Illuan having used in his Shikai state.

Illuan landed atop the hilt of one of the swords, bouncing off that to land on the ground, grabbing the sword behind him.

"Well Arrancar," he pointed his sword at the unimpressed being, "here we go. **_Oblivion Dance_**."

* * *

"Now this is quite something," Urahara pushed back against the Cero, holding it at bay before Yoruichi's Shunko-powered body could kick it away, commented lightly. "To think such a self destructive ability can be used this long and give this much of a boost. It's truly impressive."

"It's not like we're taking him as seriously as we could be," Yoruichi muttered, "otherwise we would both be using Bankai already."

"True true," Urahara laughed, "but by not taking him seriously, we reduce his own self control."

"Look out!"

Elethan rushed the two Shinigami from their right, his body covered in the blazing Reiatsu. But in an instant, he had paused, jumped back from the rain of blue Reiatsu bolts fired at him, and vanished again, his Reiatsu already hidden.

"How he can suppress it like that is a mystery," Yoruichi quietly commented.

"Archer-san," Urahara pulled a small fan out of his cloak, waving it lightly before his wide smile, "You came to save us."

"No," Ryuuken rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "That's not it."

"He's just trying to hide the fact that he doesn't want us getting in trouble when he's not around," Isshin smiled, placing an arm over Ryuuken's shoulders.

"No," Ryuuken pushed Isshin off, causing him to fall off the small building they had landed upon, "That's definitely not it."

"You can discuss it later," Yoruichi barked, pointing in the direction Elethan's Reiatsu had just flared up, "we're going to fight."

Yoruichi vanished in a Shunpo, Urahara a step behind her. "Well then" Isshin announced loudly, grabbing Ryuuken's shoulder, "let's get going."

"Hey wait!" Ryuuken objected, "Don't drag me along with…" Ryuuken's words were cut out midway, as he and Isshin vanished, chasing down the rogue Shinigami.

A little way off, on the outskirts of Seireitei, another massive Reiatsu was flaring up.

* * *

"Strange," the Arrancar's eyes watched moved back and forth, trying to track the Shinigami, "it's almost as if his speed and striking power are polar opposites." A number of swords lay against the Arrancar's skin, more stacking up with every moment. But none were able to pierce his flesh.

"Useless," the Arrancar swung his arm out, throwing every weapon around him away. An instant latter, a spear was already through his Hollow Hole, stuck into the ground behind him.

Illuan bounced off of one of the swords implanted in the ground, throwing the axe he had just picked up at his opponent. When he landed, he grabbed the nearest two weapons and rushed the Arrancar, slamming them into him, flipping over his head and grabbing another, before swinging it into his foe. A moment later, he was running amongst the outskirts of the blades he had rained down from his Bankai, moving beyond the Arrancar's sight. With his Reiatsu completely muffled and his body enhanced by the interlocking Reiatsu between the thousand blades, he knew he would not be beaten.

Idrae watched in amazement, unable to sense or see Illuan's movement. All he could see were the weapons surrounding the Arrancar moving, being picked up, swung, and dropped again. Illuan was moving like he had used this power all his life. And yet, this could only be the first time.

"I said it's useless." The Arrancar swung his arm up again, striking the blade that was swung down upon him and sending it flying. But this time, the Arrancar could only stare, at the faint glimpse of red on his white clothing. "His striking power's increased to this level!" Quickly the emerald eyes studied the battlefield, identifying every change that could possibly have brought this about.

Illuan himself was quickly running amongst his weapons, grabbing and throwing each new one he saw at the Arrancar. Little by little, before he realised.

The crack of Sonido, the Arrancar's Shunpo, signalled the Arrancar appearing near a stack of untouched weapons. Quickly he wrapped his hand around each, drawing and stabbing it back into the ground. "Each of these weapons increases your power when you draw it," he silently accused. With this knowledge, it was time for the counterattack.

* * *

"No Zanpaktou this time, Elethan? You're looking down on us."

"Zanpaktou? What do you mean? I've already absorbed that part of my spiritual body. The full power it can unlock in me, as a part of my flesh and blood. I've grown stronger still."

"You Shinigami never cease to discuss me."

"Not the time, Ryuuken."

"Don't think we'll let you live, Vyre. You've done too much damage already."

The flare of Reiatsu from Yoruichi's Shunko, the glow of Ryuuken's blue arrows, the red light of Urahara's Benehime and the silver sheen of Isshin's Zanpaktou squared off against the monstrous Reiatsu of Vyre Elethan, a creature that could no longer be called a Shinigami. No Zanpaktou, no spiritual stability, it was just a gigantic mass of Reiatsu, held together by an iron will. It was a Demon.

Yoruichi was the first to attack, the speed given her by the Reiatsu flooding her body overwhelming. Every strike she landed upon Elethan was met by a whip of Reiatsu that burst out of his chest, but the former Second Division Captain was more than capable of dodging it. The moment he had a clear shot, Ryuuken removed the Reiatsu whip with a single arrow, giving Isshin the opportunity to ram his sword into his opponent's chest, twist it and drag it up, leaving a large cut running vertically along the monster they were fighting. The cut was opened further by the crimson blast of Benehime, Kisuke releasing it to attack Elethan. The four leaped apart, forming a diamond around Elethan, before moving back towards him to attack from a different angle.

Little by little, the four as a team wore Elethan down. For his incredible Reiatsu, he had nothing but raw strength, no conduit to focus it through. Soon enough, the strength he had so long desired began to fade, leaving a tired, and beaten, man behind.

"Hah hah," Elethan's breaths were rapid, Reiatsu vanishing in a form of mist each time he exhaled. Kisuke Urahara stepped forward, putting his Zanpaktou to the man's neck.

"So it is," Elethan breathed, "that the master dies. But no matter, I am not fate's chosen. My student, my student, he will avenge me."

"Your student?" Urahara quietly whispered, "Who else have you dragged in to this mess of yours?"

"Heh, all Shinigami, as you well know, are not created equal. The chosen ones have something determined by chance, by fate. A power that is given to them. The Zanpaktou. Some are weak, some are strong. Some, some are weapons so powerful and terrible that their existence should remain a secret. I have raised him, one with that power. Truly…" Elethan coughed more spiritual material, as his body finally became translucent, "Truly…he is…God's chosen…"

Urahara turned away in disgust, looking in all directions to locate the Reiatsu source.

"We should go stop it. If Elethan's right, it might be a monster we can't beat that's born."

"You don't have to worry about that."

The three Shinigami and one Quincy turned in shock at the voice, seeing a blonde haired woman wearing some strange white robe sitting atop a nearby building, balancing a katana – her Zanpaktou perhaps – on one finger. "Former Shinigami Captains Urahara and Shihōin, former Division Zero Captain Kurosaki, Quincy Ryuuken. As the strongest member of the Royal Guard; Sharl Keitin, I officially request your help in the appointment of the next Spirit King."

A heavy silence settled upon the four, as they comprehended what they had just been told.

"Well," Isshin rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "I'd rather not make a habit of disobeying members of the Royal Guard. Once was enough."

"This is the best way," Urahara nodded, Yoruichi agreed. The three, four including Sharl, turned to stare at Ryuuken, who was growing increasingly uncomfortable.

"Fine," he growled after a moment, "just stop giving me that look."

"Then it's settled," Sharl jumped down, landing on her feet and raising up a scabbard. The Zanpaktou she has thrown upwards came down perfectly into the scabbard, which she slung over her back, before turning and tapping the wall behind her with a finger. The ripping noise that accompanied the creation of a Garganta sounded out, and she disappeared into the dark portal.

"Well then," Isshin stepped forward sheepishly, "looks like I'm back in a job."

* * *

The time between Illuan grabbing a new weapon and releasing it was increasing, as the number of the thousand weapons he had used increased. His Arrancar opponent was clashing with him frequently now, and even though Illuan could draw blood, it was barely a light scratch. He could get no more than a few millimetres into the skin before he was repulsed by the heavy amount of Reiatsu in his opponent.

But he had been lucky. Because he had been looked down upon, he had built up enough power to survive against the Arrancar. His opponent was stronger still, but as long as he could remain alive…

"Ten more."

Illuan grabbed a heavy axe, swinging it over his head and down upon the Arrancar, who caught it with both hands, grabbing it and swinging it in a wide arc, throwing Illuan away. Illuan was already running the moment he hit the ground, dodging the green cero, rolling under the Sonido sword slash and grabbing another sword swinging it around at his opponent.

Idrae was in shock. The power Illuan was releasing was not that of the brother he had known. No, not even a Captain should be capable of this. Illuan was evenly matched against a monster. His Bankai, combined with this Reiatsu Amplification technique, had it truly given him this strength? By casting off his sense of danger, and turning his full body into power, had Illuan truly grown this strong?

Illuan dodged underneath the Arrancar's kick, diving at a sword before him. But the Arrancar, expecting this move, appeared before Illuan, connecting with the kick this time, and grabbing the sword, preventing Illuan from using it.

But Illuan smiled a smile of accomplishment, extending his arm and grabbing a glaive he had been flung past. He threw it at the Arrancar, before vanishing in a Shunpo.

Illuan reappeared as his fingers curled around a black hilt, turning so as to pull the scabbard to an angle. It was plain and black, an uninteresting shape. But as Illuan began to draw the blade, a feeling of incredible power was released.

"**_Slayer of Souls­­–_**," Illuan smiled, pointing the sword at his opponent, "**_Oblivion_**." With that word, every other weapon of Illuan's Bankai, the nine hundred and ninety nine blades, shattered into a swirl of Reiatsu, spiralling around Illuan, merging with the one sword he held, encasing him in an aura of terrifying power.

"I'm sorry to say I tricked you, Arrancar," Illuan smiled viciously. "I was never gaining strength from using each of those blades. Instead I restrained my own strength, raising it a little each time I drew a weapon. That way, I'd encourage you to draw them yourself, and speed up the process of releasing these seals. To draw Oblivion, a being with Reiatsu must have wielded every other weapon present to undo the lock on this blade. As I'm sure you can imagine, for such a huge requirement, the payoff is unbelievable."

The Arrancar's hand finally moved to its sword, but it was unable to respond as Illuan appeared directly behind it.

"The sword of my soul is sharper than yours," Illuan smiled, "farewell."

And with that, a burst of blood emerged from the Arrancar, who collapsed upon the ground.

Peace settled at last upon Illuan's shoulders, and he breathed out a sigh of relief. "At last, it's over," he smiled into the sky.

But Illuan's shoulders suddenly stiffened at the feeling of Reiatsu behind him. Its sheer pressure was such that he could not even turn around.

"Well well," Sosuke Aizen commented lightly, picking up the sword that had been fighting with Illuan, "to think that a Zanpaktou which can give this much power exists. Truly you are a blessed child, Illuan."

"Aizen!" Illuan spun around, swinging his sword Oblivion at the traitorous Aizen. Aizen simply smiled, raising his right hand. Illuan's sword hit the back of his fist, and stopped dead.

"My," Aizen continued to smile, "to think, with Oblivion there, you've even put a scratch on my skin," a single drop of blood ran down Aizen's fist and arm, the sum total of all Illuan's power. "However," Aizen raised his left hand, putting the flat palm against Illuan's chest, "I'm afraid I cannot be giving mercy to anyone today. Farewell, Illuan. _Thrust_."

The Reiatsu pressure from Aizen ruptured every part of Illuan's body, and blood exploded from his mouth, wrenched open in pain. Slowly, as if unable to believe his fate, Illuan collapsed, already dead.

Aizen smiled again, and turned to leave.

A Shunpo flashed past him, Idrae skidding on the ground to redirect himself, and rushing Aizen again, his double Shunpo still in use. As he moved past Illuan, he reached out with his prosthetic left arm, grabbing Oblivion, unable to be rejected by the Reiatsu of the blade. "Aizen!" Idrae swung the two Zanpaktous, his and his brother's, at his former Captain's back.

"_Restraint._"

Idrae collapsed, bound by the horrifyingly powerful Reiatsu in an instant. He could not stand, he could not move, he could do nothing, but watch as the murderer of Illuan walked away.

"Aizen!" He screamed, half rage, half agony, "Don't you dare…don't you dare run away from me! Aizen! Stop! Fight me! Aizen! Aizen! AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNN!"


	31. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

"Aizen!"

Idrae's own scream was woke him from the fevered sleep. Pain flooded his body, preventing movement. His left shoulder burned, and he could not assuage the feeling, the shattered remains of metal left far behind all that remained of that arm. It was no more, once more.

A presence…

Idrae's right arm, in spite of itself, flailed wildly, trying to find his sword, trying to defend himself. Eyes that did not see could only recognise a shape, but not the owner of the shape. It was the warm rush of Reiatsu that washed away the pain inside him, that told him his true Captain stood before him.

"Captain Unohana," Idrae tired to push himself up from lying on his back, but still was unable to move.

"Idrae," Retsu Unohana paused in her sentence, sighing deeply, "the word 'Captain', no longer has a place in Soul Society."

"Captain?" Idrae was stunned by the quietness in her voice. He rolled over onto his right side, pushing with his arm to finally sit up, "What happened? What did Aizen do?"

"You are lucky, Idrae" Unohana sighed, sitting down before him, "many have stood before Aizen. Few have lived."

Memory. A burning memory, filled with anger and rage. Idrae's Reiatsu swelled up, but his body was not ready, he collapsed back onto the ground.

Looking up, he saw what appeared to be a roof of fabric, tapering to a point. He was inside a tent, it would seem. Why?

"Captain, what did Aizen do?"

"Aizen," Unohana sighed once more, weariness worn like a cloak over her shoulders, "is gone. Or perhaps more accurately, he never was. It's a story that has spiralled out of control. Of those Shinigami who have survived this nightmare, they have been sent to the real world. There, they might just be able to live without the terror unleashed escaping to their world. Those who remain, will stand before an impossible task."

"Captain what are you saying?" Idrae again forced his body up, putting his weight on his right arm, "What's happened?"

"They're ready," a voice floated in through the tent opening. A head followed it, to check that Unohana had heard him. Idrae gasped in shock at the shape of the white half helm, the emerald eyes. His hand snapped up automatically to release a Hado, but Unohana grabbed it before he could.

"Stop, Idrae, it is fine," she reassured him, "Everything has changed."

"I'll be out shortly," Unohana turned to the Arrancar, "Go back to them."

"Understood."

"Can you stand, Idrae?" Unohana turned back to Idrae, who pushed himself to standing, nodding in response. He followed Unohana outside of the tent. But a few steps passed before he stopped dead, staring at what had occurred.

A lucid dome spread out from just a few steps away, stretching in all directions. Inside it, shadowy fog swirled, hiding nightmare shapes. From this position, Idrae knew this camp was set up at the farthest reaches of Rukongai. Everything inside the sphere, including Seireitei, had been consumed.

"Oi, Retsu, hurry up. We're just about to start."

"I'll be there shortly, Avran," Unohana reassured the dark-red haired man.

"Idrae," Idrae looked up, to stare at his Captain, "this isn't a story you should live. There's a gate to the Real World opened past these tents," Unohana pointed in the opposite direction of the dark sphere, "use that to travel to the Real World. There's no reason to stay here."

"What?" Idrae stared in shock at Unohana, "What are you saying? How can I just leave Soul Society like this? Isn't the duty of a Shinigami to protect Soul Society and maintain order?"

"There's no Soul Society left to protect," Unohana replied, "Just let it go. Follow the other Shinigami who left. A few of your friends still live. Seek them out. As for Soul Society, leave that to those that remain. Former Captains and former Espada, united under that which threatens all life."

"I don't understand this," Idrae shook his head, "Why must I leave?"

"Because there is no reason to stay," Unohana turned and began to walk away. Idrae followed her path with his eyes, seeing a number of the Arrancar and Captains waiting. There stood a small group of beings he had never met before amongst them, beings that radiated a deep power that seemed to eclipse everything around them.

The insignificance their strength pushed upon Idrae was what finally convinced him to leave. Standing before them, it was like the difference he could make was meaningless. Perhaps they exuded this aura on purpose to try and force the weaker Shinigami away. It worked however, Idrae was standing before the World Gate before he was aware of it.

Was there anything in the real world Idrae wanted? He could think of nothing. If any of the others still lived, he felt he could not face them. Veris and Illuan. Both had died before him, and he had been unable to do a thing. What was left?

_"Idrae,"_ a breath of silence carried the word, leaking out of the gate before Idrae. He chased it, lured on by something both strange and familiar. It led him through the winding paths of the in-between, something that was there and yet not.

The dark paths of the world between worlds led Idrae on, until, finally, the shine of the moon pulled Idrae out onto a wasteland of white sands.

_"He's here, he's here, just like he said, he's here!"_

Sacred Mirror was a part of Idrae's soul, he pulled it from his Reiatsu and swung it at the small Hollow that was prancing before him. But the speed of this tiny being was beyond Idrae, it vanished in an instant, leaving a trail through the sands.

_"Not yet, not yet,"_ it called back to him, _"follow, follow, follow the sands."_

For lack of a better option, Idrae pursued the Hollow in the flash of a Shunpo. Everything here felt strangely nostalgic, as if in a dream. Idrae was following something, something more than what he could see. Fate perhaps? There was nothing else left to guide him. Nothing but a Hollow.

_"__Hey, you really did show."_

Idrae stared at the giant sandworm to his left, a number of Hollow sitting on its back. It weaved back and forth across the sands, keeping pace with Idrae. He would have blasted it with Kidou in an instant, but his left arm was no more, and he couldn't afford to slow down to turn and attack it with his right. He just had to tolerate it. At least it wasn't attacking him.

Why did they acknowledge him? Why didn't they attack him? Idrae wracked his brain for anything to do with Hollow. The faint memories he had repressed began to rise, but he shut them down again. It would not pay, to think such thoughts.

The sand worm suddenly accelerated, diving down a hole that opened in the sands before Idrae. Its tail swung around Idrae, scooping him up and dragging him along. Idrae struggled to swing his sword, but the sandworm's tail was holding him too tightly to allow him movement.

As they descended down the hole, the Hollows riding on the sandworm's back leaped off, diving downwards. Idrae was released as well, and the sandworm burrowed into the side of the tunnel.

Slowing his descent with the loose Reiatsu all around him, Idrae landed neatly on his feet. Adjusting his eyes to the darkness, he took note of all the Hollows surrounding him. Suddenly, Idrae was forced to wonder what led him here. This was not a good situation.

"Ah, you're here."

Idrae looked up at the being that stood before him. It wasn't necessarily tall, although it did stand above Idrae. Its body was covered in waving white protrusions, what looked like insect legs curving back from the arms, from the legs, and forming a mane of hair from the back of the head. A half mask reached from its forehead down to its nose, covering the eyes.

"Arrancar," Idrae snarled, raising and releasing his sword, "Why did you lead me here?"

"To fight you, of course," the being replied matter-of-factly, "Why else?"

"And the Hollow around here?" Idrae waved his sword around him, his eyes analysing which looked to be the most dangerous Hollow.

"They're mine, don't worry. They're simply attracted to the power of an Arrancar. That is the way of life here."

"I hope they won't be too displeased when I've killed you," Idrae smiled, pointing his sword at the Arrancar and instilling a blast of the fourth Hado into it. "So do I get your name?"

"Nope." Idrae's blade was pushed back as the Arrancar attacked him, a sword appearing from the darkness and being grasped in its hand. In retaliation, forced the Hado stored inside Sacred Mirror outward, exploding into the Arrancar's face.

It was the shock of the attack more than the actual power behind it, that caused the Arrancar to stumble back. Idrae pushed forward, keeping close to the Arrancar to prevent it from gaining momentum in any of its attacks. It was stronger, and probably more resilient, Idrae knew. But he also knew that with the right attack he could pierce the Arrancar's skin. If he moved right, he could come out of this alive.

Why am I fighting this battle?

Idrae pushed the thought away, but it came back to haunt him. Why was this happening? Everyone had died or been lost, his home was gone, and he had no idea where to go or what to do. What had brought him here, to fight this being? Why was he fighting?

The blasting crimson of a Cero struck Idrae's sword, pushing him back as the Reiatsu flooded through Sacred Mirror. His balance was off because of his missing arm, but he managed to keep on his feet, and hurled the blast back towards the Arrancar.

The Hollows watching the fight seemed to be cheering. It was strange. Idrae had never witnessed such a mentality amongst them. Was this the effect of an Arrancar?

"Hooo," the Arrancar blew the smoke of the Cero away, waving his sword casually, "that stung. Impressive ability in that sword of yours, Idrae.

Idrae stared at the Arrancar, fighting back the words. But unbidden, they overcame him. "That's you, isn't it, Rusill?"

"Heh," a smile coated the face of the Arrancar, "I won't answer either way. It's more interesting this way."

"That doesn't stop my suspicions," Idrae retorted, closing the gap between him and the Arrancar such that their swords flashed and met again, "That doesn't make me wrong."

"That doesn't make you strong, either," the Arrancar pushed his sword against Idrae's, forcing him back. "There's a big gap between those of my level and yourself."

"I don't have the time to care for that," Idrae began building up more Hado into his sword, "too busy fighting for my life."

"True enough." Another Cero was launched at Idrae, who this time charged into it, impaling it with his sword and dragging it to the side as it was absorbed by the blade. Swinging Sacred Mirror over his head, he clashed it against the Arrancar's sword.

_"Eternal Reflection."_

Focusing the Reiatsu purely towards the Arrancar was difficult, but Sacred Mirror achieved it, unleashing a blast that was much more powerful than a simple Cero directly into the Arrancar.

Idrae jumped back, dragging his sword through the air. It was the raw Reiatsu in the air, he realised, that was giving him the ability to fight back against a stronger opponent. Sacred Mirror was absorbing all the loose Reiatsu, and releasing it each time Idrae struck his opponent. It was an advantage he needed.

"Well, seems in this form we're not going to get anywhere."

Idrae froze, seeing the Arrancar, bleeding from a few cuts but overall still standing strong, emerge from the dust.

"Well then," he held up his sword, "let's do this. _Rise, **Halcyon Nightmare.**_"

The Hollows were gone. Idrae looked around in surprise to see that every Hollow had vanished. Like ants fleeing a storm, they had disappeared into the depths

From the darkness the Arrancar had vanished into, the first strike came.

It was a long and slender blade which burrowed through the rock, remaining rigid after Idrae had dodged it. Following it into the darkness with his eyes, Idrae accepted the challenge and leapt onto the flat back of the blade, running up it towards where his foe waited.

The next blade to swing at Idrae he ducked under, before leaping high into the air with a Shunpo, rebounding off the blade that swung up behind him and shooting directly to the centre of his opponent's Reiatsu.

Wild instinct was overriding Idrae, the raw power Sacred Mirror was feeding him had accelerated him to this level, and it was a desire to fight this Arrancar that pushed him on, that let him struggle against the countless blades emerging from the tall pillar the Arrancar stood upon.

Idrae cut the blades apart, solidified the Reiatsu in the air and charged the Arrancar, sword out. The blades turned around and pursued Idrae, threatening to impale him, trying to push him off course. But with unwavering determination, he thrust forward, his sword penetrating through the Arrancar's heart.

Still moving, every blade behind him struck Idrae's back, tearing through both him and the Arrancar.

"By the sword of a Shinigami then," the Arrancar smiled, "that is how it ends."

"So it seems," Idrae, strangely, was unworried by the results of this battle. Perhaps with the destruction of everything he had known, his concern for the future was lost. With no place but the present, what else was there to do?

"I wasn't sure," the Arrancar continued, parts of its body breaking away already, "What the reason for bringing you here was. Some part of my mind demanded it. It's a strange world."

Idrae just smiled, his own body eroding away. Was it a fitting end for a Shinigami? Or a fitting end for a brother? One could only wonder.

* * *

The beating sun was of no concern to her, fleeing the Hollow. The souls of humans, those who did not pass on by their own concern, where often prey to the fallen, the consumed.

The way of the world had changed. It was only a matter of time before one of the Hunters arrived, to dispatch this otherworldly monster. But would they arrive before it had consumed this young soul?

A black robed warrior rushed past her, placing a foot heavily on the ground, before rocketing upwards at an incredible speed. Rebounding off the air to gain even more momentum, it plunged towards the Hollow, and a sword tore the masked creature in two.

The man skidded on the ground for a moment, before wiping the blood off his sword and sheathing it once more. He ran a hand through scruffy brown-black hair, watching the world pass by through dark blue eyes. Those of the sword were rare, in this day and age.

But some still remained. The man smiled at the little girl, placing his sword against her forehead to send her on to eternal rest. Maybe a sister was waiting for her. Family should never be broken in such a way. That was who he was.

One who would never forget his brother.


End file.
